Hotel Mount Bedford
by Rose103
Summary: 17 year old Samantha and Nellie spend the summer at Grandmary's in Mount Bedford. After Eddie Ryland gets Samantha in loads of trouble, Samantha decides to get back at him, with Nellie's help. But what happens when Nellie develops feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Mount Bedford, New York, 1912

Nellie O'Malley threw one last blouse out of the drawer of her bureau, and put her hands on her hips.

"I could have sworn that I packed them," she said aloud to herself. "I remember putting them in the suitcase."

Nellie and her sister Samantha had just arrived in Mount Bedford yesterday. They were staying with Grandmary and the Admiral, at their beautiful home for the summer. Since Samantha had went to live with her aunt and uncle in New York City seven years ago, Grandmary had visited, but Samantha hadn't been back to Mount Bedford at all. Samantha had thought it would be fun to spend the summer there checking out the social scene, and meeting up with some of her old friends such as Ida Dean.

Nellie was getting ready to go to their first social outing since they had arrived in town. She had searched her room high and low for her pearl drop earrings, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Nellie was nervous enough about trying to keep up hob-knobbing with high society people, and now she couldn't find her favorite pair of earrings, a birthday gift from her younger sisters Bridgette and Jenny.

She glanced down at her watch. She was going to have to get going. Hawkins was going to have the horse and carriage hitched up and ready to go by seven, and it was already five minutes to. She would just have to go without earrings. Earrings were silly anyway. For her last birthday, Samantha had convinced her to get her ears pierced. Nellie couldn't understand why anybody in their right mind would want to poke a needle in their ears, and then go about with loops hanging out of them for a week, just to wear earrings. It sounded like torture to her, but between Samantha and her sisters prodding her she decided to concede. Now the one time she actually wanted to wear earrings, she couldn't find them.

Nellie grabbed her shawl and evening bag and headed down the hall to see if Samantha was in her room, or if she was already downstairs waiting. Nellie knocked on the door.

"Sam," she called. "Are you in there?"

"Come in Nellie," She heard a reply.

Nellie stepped in suspecting to see Samantha dressed and ready. Instead, Samantha was still in her chemise and drawers. Her pretty apricot colored party dress was still lying on the bed. She was admiring something in the mirror.

"Samantha!" Nellie scolded. "You aren't even dressed yet! We have to go. Hawkins will be waiting."

"I always like the mystery of being fashionably late," Samantha said with a fake British accent. "What do you think of these earrings Nell? I think they are perfect."

"Hey! Those are my pearl drop earrings," Nellie exclaimed.

"I know. I took them off of your bureau earlier. I hope you don't mind, they look perfect with my dress, and they are nice and light for summer," said Samantha.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Nellie asked.

"You can borrow my opals," Samantha offered.

Nellie made a face. Samantha was always borrowing her things. Fortunately for Nellie, Samantha was much taller or else she would be borrowing her skirts and dresses as well. Nellie wouldn't mind Samantha borrowing her things except for the fact that she either rarely returned them or returned them damaged. Once she borrowed Nellie's beautiful silk shawl, and returned it with a gigantic tea stain on it, another time she snagged Nellie's sweater.

"I don't want you opals," Nellie replied.

"You can borrow anything you wish," Samantha offered. "Name it,"

Nellie thought for a moment. She usually didn't pick through Samantha's things like Samantha did hers.

"I want to borrow your diamond choker," Nellie said.

Samantha began to search around for the choker.

"Not now," said Nellie. "Just sometime. We need to get going. Get dressed!"

Finally, forty minutes later, Samantha and Nellie were in the carriage and on their way to The Royal Bedford, the swanky luxury hotel that housed many rich businessmen and socialites.

"Aren't you excited Nellie?" Samantha asked. "I haven't seen Ida Dean or Clarisse VanSicklen in years. Who knows? Maybe the Mount Bedford boys will be handsome. Handsomer than any of those stiff New York boys all into their boring business deals."

Nellie sure couldn't say that she was excited. As a matter of fact, she was actually detesting the evening.

For one thing, Nellie wasn't as big into parties as Samantha was. Nellie had a tendency to be shy, she was an introvert. She would much rather be locked up with her books, a blank composition book for writing, and an apple dumpling, instead of trying to pretend to be someone she's not, having every moved watched and scrutinized by high society. Samantha had always been the belle of the ball. She was out-going, charming, played the piano, and was heavy into political issues. She also highly enjoyed the company of gentlemen. Nellie always joked about how Samantha must have had every young man in New York City call on her, but she couldn't blame them. Not only was she witty and vivacious, she was the classic Victorian beauty. She was tall and statuesque, with magnolia white skin. Her hair was simply luxurious. It was dark brown, but in the light you could see chestnut colored strands. It was long, wavy, and very thick, and when she let it down, fell all the way down her back.

As a child working in the factory, Nellie had always had to keep her strawberry-blonde hair cropped short. After she went to live with Samantha's family she grew it out, but it never grew as long as Samantha's, and though her hair was a lovely blonde, it was never very thick, and every time that Nellie curled it, the curls would fall out minutes later.

It wasn't just the fact that Nellie wasn't a party person that made her detest the evening, it was the fact that they were back in Mount Bedford. New York City was such a big town, and nobody knew that Nellie used to live in Coldrock House, a horrible orphanage. They all assumed that she had always been Samantha's sister, even though the girls didn't resemble each other. However in Mount Bedford, Nellie had been a servant girl. She had served at the Ryland's house as well as the VanSicklen's.

"I don't know Samantha," Nellie sighed. "I just don't see you friends accepting me. I'm just a servant to them."

"That is absolutely moonshine Nellie O'Malley," Samantha retorted, using one of the Admiral's favorite sayings. "You are in a fine, stylish, lace, party dress from New York. How could anybody still see you as still a servant."

"I used to make Clarisse VanSicklen's fire and bring her breakfast every morning," Nellie replied. "I used to clean up her room. The girl was a pig. You could put me the finest gown from Paris, with your diamond choker, and I am still going to The Servant Girl."

"Nellie," Samantha said as she pulled on her dainty, Belgian, lace gloves. "If any of those girls give you a hard time tonight you let me know. Girls may not be able to fight but men can, and believe me by ten o'clock I will have six of them, lined up and ready to fight for you."

"Well you better move quickly considering that your grandmother wants us home by ten-thirty," Nellie replied.

A sour look came over Samantha's pretty face. Nellie knew that Grandmary's curfew was a time bomb just ticking to go off. Samantha was no longer used to Grandmary's staid, strict, and old-fashioned way of parenting. Samantha had been living under Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia's set of rules and they were liberal and loose with their rules. Samantha and Nellie had never had a curfew as long as they always called and checked in if they were going to be out exceptionally late. Even at parties that were rumored not to be heavily chaperoned, Gard and Cornelia let them attend. After all, they had been brought up fine young ladies, and young ladies also needed to learn a deal of independence. They trusted Samantha and Nellie as adults, and both girls liked being treated as one. Grandmary had different ideas, and at tea that afternoon she let them know that she had contacted the Bedford Royal to see if the party was adequately chaperoned, and she had told them that they would be having a curfew.

Samantha hadn't said much, not wanting to pick a fight with her grandmother her second day home.

"I'm not too concerned with the curfew Nellie," Samantha answered. "Grandmary never stays up past nine, and I know Mr. Hawkins won't tell on us. Uncle Gard has told me stories when he'd stay out late at parties and Hawkins always kept it quiet from Grandmary. This is our debut in Mount Bedford Nellie, and nothing is going to wreck it. It is our night, and we are both going to be the belles of the party."

"Right," Nellie said to herself as the carriage pulled up in front of the hotel. "If only they can see me without my kerchief and scrub brush."


	2. Chapter 2

. CHAPTER TWO

Edith Edelton was pretty, but no one on earth was as pretty as Edith Edelton thought she was. Part of it was the fact that out of the eligible young ladies of Mount Bedford, Edith Edelton was the prettiest. Ruth Adams was pretty, but no competition for Edith Edelton, and she had had far more beaux than Ruth could ever hope for.

Edith was looking very cool and fashionable strutting around the ballroom in her mint green crepe silk, frothy party dress. To her Mount Bedford was always a disgusting, sleepy, town until summer. However when summer rolled around life in Mount Bedford could be interesting again. All of the local young men would come home from university, some would travel with their families a large distance to get away from the bustle of the cities, to spend the summer in a quieter town. This meant many new young gentlemen faces for Edith Edelton to charm.

"Edith," Clarisse VanSicklen greeted her friend. "Guess who is coming to the party tonight?"

"A man worth my time and energy?" Edith guessed as she rolled her eyes and fluttered her fan. Already it was turning out to be a stiflingly hot summer.

"I don't know if that exists," Clarisse replied with a laugh. "Samantha Parkington is back in town for the summer."

Edith put on a face that looked like she had smelled something bad.

"Oh I don't care about her," she sniffed. "I never used to play with her. I only had to invite her to parties because her grandmother is a pillar in the community."

"Yes but she is bringing along that servant girl Nellie," Clarisse said.

"She works for Samantha now?" Edith asked surprise. "I thought you said that she was a lousy maid."

"No," Clarisse replied. "She is bringing her to this party."

"You're kidding," Edith gasped. "She can't bring that filthy, mangy, rag-bag, here. To the Royal Bedford!"

"I believe she is," answered Clarisse. "She's on the guest list, Miss Samantha Parkington and Helen O'Malley."

"Perhaps Samantha just needs someone to carry her fan and her handbag for her," Edith muttered. "Sometimes Mother will bring her servant with her to unlace her corset if she feels faint, and help her freshen up."

"Wow Nellie," Samantha gasped. "I think I died and went straight to heaven."

The girls had entered the hotel's ballroom. The room was filled with people, many of them young, dashing, wealthy, gentleman.

Nellie's eyes looked for the tables of food. They were glorious, tables and tables of decadence. Nellie fancied food as much as Samantha fancied gentlemen. For the first ten years of her life, Nellie had often gone to bed hungry. So hungry that she had laid awake at night nauseous from hunger. So hungry that she had grown accustomed to having a headache. Since coming to live with Samantha, Nellie had vowed to never ever go hungry, and she loved food. She would often say that whoever was crazy enough to marry her would have to deal with the fact that one day she would get fat, because she loved to eat so much, especially apple strudels. The first few weeks of living with Samantha and her aunt and uncle, Nellie could hardly contain herself from eating too much, it was overwhelming have so much food around.

"Let's get something to eat," Nellie suggested.

"But the tables are in the corners," Samantha moaned. "Men won't see us if we are tucked away in the corners."

Edith Edelton and Clarisse VanSicklen's mouths dropped open. They recognized Samantha Parkington right away as she swished into the ballroom, decked out in some apricot tulle number. She looked very much like her childhood self, just taller, more mature, and much more elegant and graceful.

"Samantha looks great," Clarisse observed. "It's not fair her getting to live in New York, right in the center of fashion."

Edith was still speechless. Not so much by Samantha, but by the short, blonde haired girl who followed her. That couldn't be Nellie the raggy servant girl, but who was she?

She was very short, curvy but still petite. Nellie had been scrawny and sickly looking with two spindly legs that could barely hold her up. Her hair was very long, but swept up in a fashionable and elegant style. She was dressed very finely in a white, lacey, dress, trimmed with robin's egg blue sashes, and wore a to-die-for pair of matching blue slippers.

"Who on earth is that with her?" Edith asked.

"I'm not sure," Clarisse replied. "I've never seen her before. Perhaps a friend she brought back with her from New York. Shall we go over to her?"

"It's not the O'Malley girl is it?' Edith asked with much confusion.

"Of course not," Clarisse laughed. "Nellie didn't dress like that, plus she was an ugly girl. This girl is pretty. I guess the girls back in New York have us beat."

"No," Edith muttered and went scanning the room for young men. "No one has Edith Edlton beat."

Samantha spotted Ida Dean and waved her hand excitedly. She would recognize Ida anywhere, with her short bouncy curls!

The girls hugged.

"Samantha you are gorgeous," Ida commented. "And your dress! Why I could never pull of wearing such a fine dress. I'd get nervous in it and faint."

"Ida, do you know who this is?" Samantha asked, as she put her arm around Nellie. Ida furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry to say I don't," she replied. "Forgive me."

"This is Nellie. You know, my friend that I used to play with all the time," Samantha replied.

"The servant girl!" Ida gasped. "No. Wow. You sure clean up nicely Nellie."

_The servant girl _Nellie thought. _Samantha can side step it all she wants to, they are going to see me as the servant girl, and they are going to act like I am some sort of abnormal oddity just because I am in a nice dress. _

Samantha and Ida chatted on about things such as boys, school, and Mount Bedford. Nellie was happy as a clam to be ignored for a few minutes. Being ignored was better than being the cleaned up servant girl.

The hotel was fabulous. The ballroom was decorated in pink and white. It had pink and white striped wallpaper, wood floors, and painted white rafters. There was a stage set up with an orchestra playing _Oh You Beautiful Doll. _Nellie let Samantha and Ida's conversation fade out as she focused on the music and sights around her. Ida brought Nellie back to the conversation. Another girl had joined them.

"Nellie, this is Maude Jeffries," Ida introduced. "Maude, this is Samantha's sister Nellie. She is not her real sister, she was a servant girl originally, but then her parents passed away and Samantha's family took her in so she wouldn't have to stay in an orphanage. Is that pretty much the story Sam?"

Samantha knew that Nellie was feeling uncomfortable, and she couldn't blame her. Must everybody know and dwell on the fact that Nellie used to be a servant? What was it to them? She wasn't a servant anymore.

"Nellie is the best sister a girl could ever have," Samantha said. "We are both orphans, so we have the "orphan" connection."

Nellie knew Samantha was just trying to finesse things a little. Ida had made Nellie sound like the world's biggest charity case, and even in her pretty, lacy, fineness, Nellie felt dumpy and inadequate around the other girls.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Nellie whispered in Samantha's ear. Samantha nodded.

"I'll join you shortly," she replied.

Nellie made her way to the food tables, the one nice thing about the whole ridiculous party. Nellie always liked to eat, but at times when she was upset she tended to eat a little more. She figured no one would be watching her, she wasn't the standout type, so she didn't have to watch how much she ate. She filled her plate until she couldn't fit anything else on it. She decided to take one last raspberry tart, and since her plate was full she popped it into her mouth.

"How are the tarts?" A voice asked.

Nellie spun around, her face turned as red as the raspberries. She tried to swallow too much too quickly, so he wouldn't know that she had popped the _whole thing_ into her mouth. It caused her to cough a little bit.

"They're delish," she mumbled.

Though her eyes watered from not trying to cough she could tell that the man standing behind her was tall, perhaps in his early twenties, with dark brown hair, and big dark brown eyes. He was classically handsome. Usually the handsome men stayed away from her. Why when she was making a pig of herself did they have to come around?

"You'll have to excuse me," she went on. "I don't usually eat this much, I just do when I'm nervous."

"I'm nervous too," the man replied. "I'm not much for these prim proper social functions."

"Well telling by the way that tart went down, I guess I'm not either," Nellie stammered out. _I say such stupid things when I'm nervous. _Nellie thought. _To think that Cornelia and Gard spent all of that money on finishing lessons for me. _

"Well then we will keep it our secret," the man replied as he shoved a tart in his mouth. "By the way I'm Eugene. What's your name?"

"I'm Nellie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nellie so wanted to just hide or have the plate of food she held vanish. Her first experience with a young Mount Bedford man and she was holding a plate with enough food for three people.

"Hi Nellie, how is the food?" Samantha asked as she came flouncing up to them. Immediately her eyes lit up at the sight of Eugene. "Who are you?" She asked with great interest. Eugene's eyes lit up at the sight of Samantha.

_Good. _Thought Nellie. _She can take some of the heat off of me and maybe he will forget what a pig I can be. _

Eugene got just as red and flustered as Nellie had. So Nellie introduced them.

"Samantha is a very beautiful name," he said.

"Nah," Samantha replied. "It's too long. You can call me Sam," she smiled her charming smile. Just then another man joined them. Nellie had seen Samantha light up around many different men, and claim to be in love with many different men but no man had ever gotten the reaction out of Samantha that this man did. Nellie actually saw Samantha's knees shake, and for a moment thought that she would have to hold her sister up. Nellie was always a nervous-nilly around men, but even with Eugene she had been able to halfway make conversation. This man left her absolutely speechless. To say he was handsome was not enough, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Why Eugene," the man commented to his friend. "You actually found some pretty girls. I was beginning to think this town was a drought in that department. I'm shocked. Usually you scare them away with your clumsiness."

He took Samantha's hand and kissed it, totally ignoring Nellie. Samantha pulled herself together but she was sweating and trembling inside, If she didn't pull herself together, she might lose him, and Samantha Parkington did not lose men, she didn't care how debonair or handsome.

"And who might you be?" She asked in a mischievous tone.

"I'm Peyton. Peyton Denardo," he replied. "And you must be the prettiest girl in Mount Bedford."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Peyton and Samantha waltzed across the dance floor. Peyton wasn't the only gentleman to take an interest in Samantha, but it was obvious that he was the one who met her fancy. Nellie killed some time talking with Eugene, who kept claiming that he didn't mind if she ate in front of him. So Nellie did. She found out that his full name was Eugene O'Reilly, and like her had a strong Irish heritage. He and his friend Peyton were university students, Peyton studying business, Eugene business, history, and music. They had come with Peyton's father to Mount Bedford for the summer from Rochester. Peyton's father was an extremely successful industrialist, with some business to take care of in town, and they were staying at the hotel all summer.

"Wow," Nellie said. "Is there anything you don't do?"

"I'm awfully bad at hunting," Eugene replied. "I don't see what the fascination about shooting things is."

"Me either," Nellie replied.

She told him that she was planning on going away to college next year to study to become a teacher, and study her true secret passion, writing. They both enjoyed books and reading very much. Eugene seemed quite educated and worldly. Any book that Nellie mentioned he had read, but mostly he seemed to want to steer the conversation towards Samantha.

"I guess I couldn't try calling on your friend sometime," Eugene said.

"Why not?" Nellie asked. "Samantha has callers all of the time."

"I'm sure she does," Eugene replied. "She's got so many men all paying attention to her, I wouldn't have a chance with her."

"Samantha enjoys the company of all men," Nellie said with a laugh. Why Nellie thought Eugene was perfect for Samantha. He was handsome, well educated, liked to read, hated hunting, they both loved music.

"I'm nothing compared to Peyton Denardo," Eugene replied. "He has a lot more wealth, power, and charms, than I do." Eugene wandered off.

Maude caught up with Nellie.

"Hi," she said brightly. "Can I call you Nell?"

"It's fine with me," Nellie replied.

"I am so glad that you and Samantha are here for the summer," Maude said. "So many of the girls here are so stiff and preoccupied with themselves. It will be nice to have some new blood."

Nellie wanted to like Maude. She had bright blue eyes, freckles, mounds of curly dark hair, and an uplifting smile.

_Please don't ask about what life in the orphanag_e_ was like, _Nellie hoped.

"I know one person who is not going to like Samantha in town," Maude said.

"Who?" Nellie asked. Why Samantha was always so popular. Everyone loved Samantha.

"Edith Edelton," Maude answered. "She's not going to like Samantha because Samantha is going to be competition. Edith isn't used to competition."

Edith Edleton. Nellie recognized that name. Edith Edelton loved making fun of Samantha's friendship with her. Nellie vowed right then and there that Edith Edelton was not going to hurt her friend and sister.

"She might not like you as well," Maude went on. "Looks like you found yourself a beau."

"Me?" Nellie laughed. "I'm not one for men."

"You had a mighty handsome one speaking with you just now," Maude said. "I thought maybe if I stood next to you, you'd lure them over here for me"

"Oh that's just Eugene," Nellie laughed. The thought of him calling on her was enough to make her double over with laughter. He was much too rich and sophisticated for a girl like her. You could put her in a fancy gown, with matching slippers, and a diamond choker, but she would never forget her roots. They made her who she was today.

"Are you crazy!" Maude exclaimed. "He seemed interested in you."

"He was asking me all about Samantha," Nellie replied.

"Oh," Maude answered. "But she has been dancing most the night with that other extremely handsome fellow. She can't take all the handsome men. So maybe you can have the other one."

Nellie shook her head.

"I am not using this summer to get involved with men," said Nellie. "I will have entrance exams for school in the fall, and plenty of work to do."

"You're more dedicated than I am," Maude said. "But I'm not very smart. Maybe I can have your handsome friend then?"

"Be my guest," said Nellie.

Just then Samantha motioned for them to come over. Samantha was sitting on a chair across the room, surrounded by Peyton, Eugene, and four other young men.

"Nellie, Maude," she said. "Meet my new friends Stu, Randolph, Gregory, and Tom."

Maude immediately took a liking to Tom. Nellie spent her time talking with Gregory. Gregory was drab, and boring. He had just graduated and had landed a job as a banker. Nellie glanced at her watch. It was already eleven-thirty. They were an hour past their curfew.

Edith Edelton was not a happy girl. It was bad enough the Samantha had all those men around her, but even the servant girl was getting attention, and Edith couldn't be beat by a servant girl.

"Samantha just thinks that she's the hottest ticket in town," Edith sniffed to Clarisse. "But they are only paying attention to her because she is new. They'll tire of her."

"Well considering that we are at a hotel, and most of the people at this party are guests we are all new," Clarisse replied. "Samantha has all of those men around her because she's pretty and outgoing. The servant girl is the one who shouldn't be having anyone. The men only speak to her because she is here with Samantha."

"They won't speak to her anymore," Edith said smugly and she drifted over to Samantha.

"Samantha," Nellie said and went over to take her friend's hand. "It's eleven-thirty. We really should get going."

"What's the matter rag-bag?" Edith asked. "Are you afraid that your dress will turn to rags at midnight?"

"Edith go away," Samantha snapped, causing the oohs and awes from the male audience around them.

"Samantha darling," Edith cooed. "Long time, no see. You greet me so friendly and lady-like. You and your servant girl look well."

"She's not my servant," Samantha said through gritted teeth. "She is my sister."

"You've grown into quite the philanthropist adopting poor, destitute, servants," Edith went on. "Nellie, your ship sure came in the day you decided to honey up to Samantha. You must have known you had a live one. I bet you were thrilled your good-for-nothing parents died so you could go live with a rich family."

That was enough. Nellie was tired of hearing Edith belittle her in front of Samantha and her new friends. Not being the servant girl had been nice for the brief while it lasted, but now the stigma would be back. She took off running, she could hear Edith and Samantha bickering on behind her.

"Nellie wait," Eugene called and ran after her.

Nellie ignored him and ran out of the ballroom, down the stairs, into the hotel lobby. Since it was so late, it was nearly empty.

"Nellie!" Eugene called. "Please, I need to ask you something."

"Being a maid is the pits," Nellie said haughtily.

"I'm sure it is," Eugene replied. "But that is not what I wanted to ask you. Peyton and I are kind of like you and Samantha. My parents died and his family took me in. I wasn't a servant, but my family had a lot of financial trouble, and I had to sell newspapers on the street corners."

Nellie felt relived that she had a friend, but embarrassed for snapping at him earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that when I used to live in Mount Bedford I was a servant, and that is how all of these girls remember me. It's rather awkward being back here."

"Well I wanted to ask you," Eugene began. Just then he was interrupted by a steaming Samantha.

"Come Nellie!" She commanded. "We are going home. I've had enough of this place and Edith Edelton."

Nellie waved a quick little wave to Eugene, and followed her sister out the door. In her mind they were already way late. Samantha could say what she wanted about Grandmary's curfew, but they were guests in Grandmary's home, she was their elder, so they should respect her rules.

"I hate Edith Edelton," Samantha spat as they rode home. "That girl is as vain as a peacock, and for no reason. She's ugly! She's so ugly-"

Nellie drained Samantha's ramblings out. She knew something like this was bound to happen if Samantha had brought her into Mount Bedford society.

The girls made it home. The house was completely dark.

"See, I told you that Grandmary would just go on to bed," Samantha said as they tiptoed up the stairs.

Nellie breathed a sigh of relief. Samantha ranting and raving was enough. It would be heaven to fall into bed, no more confrontations to deal with. Little did they know that Grandmary was not a fool, little did they know that nothing or no one ever slips by Grandmary.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning was a beautiful summer morning. Not too hot, but not too cold, you wouldn't even need to drape a dippy shawl around you if you wanted to take breakfast on the porch.

Breakfast at Grandmary's was always served in her dining room, at eight-thirty sharp.

Samantha and Nellie were both tired and groggy as they took their seats at the table. Samantha had tried to dab some powder on the telltale black circles that always showed up under her fair skin if she didn't get enough sleep.

"Good morning Grandmary, good morning Admiral," Samantha greeted in her sweetest voice.

"Did you sleep well?" Grandmary asked as she took a sip of tea. She sat rigidly straight in her chair, her silver hair resembled a silver crown upon her head.

"Oh yes, wonderfully," Samantha replied.

"Even though you didn't get very much?" Grandmary asked.

Nellie looked up from her fruit cup. They had been busted.

"I got plenty of sleep," Samantha replied nervously.

"Mary," said the Admiral. "Let it go."

"Quiet Archie," Grandmary commanded. "Elsa told me that she heard you girls coming back in at midnight. That is an hour and a half past the curfew I gave you."

"Oh Grandmary, I was with friends that I haven't seen in years," Samantha replied. "We lost track of time."

"Rubbish!" Grandmary said, raising her voice to an almost unladylike tone. "I don't care if you were with President Taft himself!"

"I think that would be pretty amazing," the Admiral chirped. Grandmary rolled her eyes.

"You came home far too late to have just lost track of the time. You girls didn't even _attempt _to arrive home on time. You have disobeyed and disrespected me," she said. "I am highly disappointed in the both of you. What were you doing? Off gallivanting with some insolent dandy?"

"Mary, Samantha and Nellie are two beautiful ladies," said the Admiral. "They are young and only having fun."

"Fun does not turn girls into ladies, just strumpets!" Grandmary ranted.

"Grandmary," said Samantha. "Aunt Cornelia lets us stay out as long as we wish as long as we call in. We have always been fine."

"When Cornelia is my age with my experience than she can comment on her methods of childrearing," Grandmary snapped. "But I have raised two children successfully. Your mother was a fine, well respected, young lady Samantha, and she did not stay out until all hours of the night with boys."

"I'm not a child anymore!" Samantha cried.

This was getting very heated. Nellie knew that Samantha had been getting more opinionated, political, and high-strung, and back in March when they had accepted Grandmary's invitation to stay with her for the summer, she knew that Samantha and Grandmary were going to clash.

"You are a child!" Grandmary roared, now with a very unladylike tone. "You are a child until you are a married woman. This summer you are living under my roof, and you will live by my rules. You are not to go to any more parties, until you and Nellie can prove yourselves responsible."

"But Aunt Cornelia," Samantha began.

"I am not Aunt Cornelia!" Grandmary interrupted. "Now you and Nellie will not be attending any parties until I decide that you have earned back the right to go."

Samantha threw her napkin down onto the table, and sprang up out of her chair.

"For somebody who wants me to just grow up and marry rich, you sure are destroying me chances!" And she stomped out of the room.

"Mercy," Grandmary exclaimed after she had left. "Is this how Cornelia speaks to my Gardner?"

Nellie thought that Gard and Cornelia had a beautiful relationship. If she could find a husband half the man that Gard was, she would be very lucky. But all wonderful couples had their arguments, and she had overheard a couple rather turbulent ones. Nellie shrugged and went back to her plate of food.

"So Miss Nellie," said the Admiral trying to relieve the tension. "What do you think of Mount Bedford?"

"I like the food," she replied.

The spat at the breakfast table was just a prelude to the arguments that would take place throughout the summer. Grandmary was like an army drill sergeant, on the prowl for anything that wasn't ladylike.

One afternoon, only two days later Samantha was practicing the piano. The summer before, Cornelia had taken the girls on a trip to Paris and in Paris Samantha had been introduced to some pretty crazy innovations as far as art and music. They had seen the premiere of the ballet _Petrushka_ by some Russian composer named Stravinsky. Nellie and even open-minded Cornelia had been rather shocked and a little horrified by the music, but Samantha loved it. She had also fell in love with a composer named Debussy, and she had bought books of his sheet music while in Paris.

Samantha was working on Debussy's _Premier Arabesque _while Nellie sat at the desk working on letters for Gard and Cornelia, and her sisters back in New York City. Nellie rather liked listening to Samantha play the music from France, just as long as it wasn't any of that _Petrushka _stuff. Grandmary detested it.

"Samantha, could you play something else besides that sleepy, pathetic, garbage," she asked that afternoon.

"It is not garbage," Samantha retorted. "It's Debussy, a fine French composer, and it's not sleepy, it's relaxing."

"A two-year-old could compose better music," Grandmary quipped. "Don't you agree Nellie?"

Nellie did not want to be brought into the conversation.

"I like all music," she said, trying to remain the happy, neutral, one.

For an answer, Samantha rolled her eyes and broke out into _The Entertainer. _Even Nellie thought that Samantha was now being too brazen. Grandmary's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Samantha Parkington!" Grandmary shrieked. "I did not pay for the best piano instruction that money could buy, just to have you play primitive and uncivilized music."

"I happen to like it," Samantha replied without missing a note of playing.

"I will not tolerate this rubbish in my house!" Grandmary barked. "You sound like you are in some saloon or a cheap brothel!"

But even Nellie wasn't safe from the wrath of Grandmary. One morning, Nellie was out on the porch curled up with her book. From the moment she had arrived in Mount Bedford, all Nellie had wanted to do was curl up with _Vanity Fair _and fall into the world of Becky Sharp. Nellie was really into her book, when Grandmary plopped down in one of the wicker chairs next to her. After about fifteen peaceful minutes, Grandmary said

"You read too much. It is not right for a lady to read as much as you. You might start getting some wild, uncomely, ideas."

She also would pick at Nellie for eating so much. One night at supper she caught Nellie accepting a second helping of cranberry relish.

"Do you think a second helping is really necessary?" Grandmary asked, raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows. "Especially since you made quite a meal out of tea earlier."

"Oh Mary let her be," said the Admiral. "Miss Nellie is young and thin, and while she can eat it all, she might as well."

"Archie," Grandmary snapped. "Miss Nellie is a young lady."

Nellie's cheeks turned as red as the relish, but Samantha came to her rescue by grabbing a second roll out of the bread basket and slathering it with butter. Even easy going Nellie agreed that she had had enough of Grandmary. The sad thing was the girls had only been there for just about a week.

"Miss Nellie," Elsa the maid sighed with annoyance one early afternoon. Nellie looked up from her book. Once again _Vanity Fair _was getting interrupted. "There is a young gentleman by the name of Mr. O'Reilly here to see you."

"Mr. O'Reilly!" Samantha gasped, looking up from her crossword puzzle. "That's the young man from the hotel party. He's here to see _Nellie?"_

"Apparently he didn't see the warts on my nose, and the fungus on my teeth," Nellie said teasing Samantha over her surprise that she had the first gentleman caller in Mount Bedford. However, Nellie was very surprised herself. Eugene O'Reilly had only shown interest in Samantha, so why was he coming to see her?

He met her in the parlor, with the Admiral standing to chaperone. Grandmary wouldn't have it any other way.

"Here she is," the Admiral announced as Nellie came through the door. "I've been having a very pleasant conversation with Mr. O'Reilly. I didn't think they made young people so pleasant anymore, except for my two granddaughters." He winked at Nellie.

"No," Eugene replied. "It was a pleasure conversing with you. I could listen to your navy stories all day."

"Well there are plenty more," the Admiral replied. "You are more than welcome to stop by anytime, an old Admiral gets lonely for an ear once in a while."

To Nellie's shock the Admiral got up and stepped out of the room, closing the door, but leaving it open just a crack.

"Your Grandfather is really nice," Eugene said.

"He is," Nellie agreed feeling nervous. "He's also a lot of fun."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Eugene asked. "I have to ask you a favor."

Five minutes later, Nellie had her parasol and was strolling down Chestnut Street with Eugene. She had no idea what favor Eugene would want from her.

"My friend Peyton likes your sister," Eugene announced.

"Oh good," Nellie replied. "She has been all in a dither because she hasn't heard from him since the dance a week ago. She thought he didn't like her."

This caused a troubled look on Eugene's handsome face.

"Oh," he sighed. "I was hoping she had forgotten about him."

"Sam never forgets a man she likes," Nellie said. "She can even tell you every detail, down to the color of the tie of a man that she has seen once, but fancies."

"Is that right?" Eugene asked. "Well she probably doesn't remember a thing about me. I guess the favor I have to ask would be rather silly then."

"Well, whatever is it?" Asked Nellie.

"I really don't want anything becoming in between Peyton and I," said Eugene. "He's like a brother to me. I don't want anything jeopardizing our relationship. I have learned to back away if Peyton likes a girl. I was just hoping maybe Samantha didn't care for Peyton that much and I could have a chance."

"I understand," said Nellie. "I have always said that Samantha was my heaven sent. I would let nothing come between us either."

"Is that why you don't mind stepping back and letting her have all the spotlight?" Eugene asked.

"I don't step back," Nellie defended. "I prefer to be out of the spotlight."

"It never bothers you?" Eugene asked surprised. "You never wish that you were the center of attention with men falling at your feet?"

"The nerve of you asking that!" Nellie scolded. "You know nothing about me." She laughed. "The thought of men falling at _my _feet is absurd."

"No it isn't," Eugene replied. "You're a pretty girl."

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally Nellie said.

"So what is this favor you ask of me?"

Eugene sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a crisp, vanilla, colored envelope, sealed with wax, and labeled _Samantha. _

"Leave this for Samantha," he instructed. "And do not tell her that I gave it to you. Don't tell her anything."

"What good is giving her something if she doesn't know it's from you?" Nellie asked. "

"Please," Eugene pleaded. Something in his brown eyes told Nellie to nod her head and ask no more questions.

"Thank you," Eugene replied as Nellie took it into her gloved hand. "Just leave it around somewhere where she will be sure to find it, and no one else. I will be back in a few days to give you something else to give to her. Can I trust my secret?"

It looked to Nellie like Eugene O'Reilly was helplessly in love with Samantha. If only Samantha was the same. Eugene frowned, looked down at the ground, and sighed

"I think Peyton is going to come calling for her tomorrow."

That night before bed, Nellie left the envelope on Samantha's pillow, right after Elsa had turned down the bed, but before Samantha came out of the bathroom. Eugene's secret was safe with her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

That morning after breakfast Nellie settled down on the front porch with _Vanity Fair. _She had only read about a page when Samantha came waltzing onto the porch.

""Nellie guess what?" She asked, her brown eyes shining. Nellie didn't have to guess what was making Samantha grin like the Cheshire cat, but she did anyway.

" You finally met a doctor?" Nellie asked.

"No," Samantha laughed. "I have a secret admirer. A real secret admirer! It's the most romantic to ever happen to me."

She showed Nellie Eugene's letter.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I hope this letter doesn't frighten you. I saw you at last week's dance at The Royal Bedford. I couldn't help but notice your beauty. You also look like a fun, and sweet person to be around. I can't help it, but I am rather shy, and sometimes I am better at putting my feelings down on paper, rather than saying them. Hope to see you again soon at the next dance._

_You Secret Admirer _

"Oh Samantha," Nellie gushed. "This is so sweet. This is something like out of a book." Nellie could definitely identify with the line about feeling better putting feelings down on paper, rather than saying them. Nellie believed that the pen was her most powerful tool.

"Do you think it could be from Peyton?" Samantha asked. "I wish it was, but Peyton didn't strike me as being shy. Oh Nellie what are we going to do? Grandmary won't let us go to dances anymore. I have to go, I have to find out who this is."

Eugene had given Nellie something to think about. Did she back away from the spotlight just because she felt indebted to Samantha for bringing her and her sisters into her family? Nellie had to admit that she was. Maude was right. Samantha had Peyton, and Eugene had talked with her a little. Most girls would have been jumping up and down trying to get Eugene to call on them, and instead Nellie was in her mind picturing how right Samantha and Eugene would be for each other. True, Samantha had done a unselfish, gracious, act, that Nellie would always be grateful for, but did that mean that she had to let Samantha have all the fun and take the good men? Nellie would wait. It seemed that Eugene was very taken with Samantha. Perhaps if Peyton did come calling, maybe Nellie would try and flirt with Eugene a little.

Peyton did come calling. He took Samantha for a walk, and then out roller-skating. Peyton calling on Samantha twice meant that in order to see Samantha a third time, he must meet with Grandmary. Nellie was also interested to learn more about this extremely wealthy Peyton Denardo. Samantha had Peyton fever, and Eugene's letter was soon forgotten.

Grandmary had found out from the Admiral that Peyton's father was quite the tycoon. After hearing that, Grandmary was almost as excited as Samantha was. They arranged a luncheon at the house for Peyton, Samantha, the Admiral, Grandmary, Nellie and Eugene. They fussed over the lunch just as they had fussed over Gard bringing Cornelia to meet Grandmary for the first time. They had a florist come in to make up flower arrangements for the table. Mrs. Hawkins scrambled in the kitchen like a madwoman cooking nonstop preparing chilled soups, salads, and finger sandwiches for the big event. Nellie was happy to hang out in the kitchen sampling everything, and reading her book. The kitchen was actually a quiet place to read, because Grandmary hardly set foot in it.

The day of the lunch Mr. Hawkins and Nellie got up early to make the ice cream which was to be Samantha's favorite-peppermint. Samantha changed her dress six times, finally settling on the dress she had put on originally that morning a cool, crisp, lemon-ice colored chiffon, once again using Nellie's pearl drop earrings.

At twelve sharp, Elsa came into the parlor to announce that Mr. Denardo and Mr. O'Reilly were here. Samantha and Nellie went to greet them.

"Hi Sam," Peyton said, kissing her on the cheek. "I am so sorry about having to drag my klutzy sidekick along," he gestured at a scowling Eugene. "But we needed someone to entertain your kid sister."

"Nellie is hardly my kid sister," Samantha replied.

"She's shrimpy enough," Peyton shrugged. "So where is this old hag grandmother of yours I have to meet? Honestly the whole idea of having to meet your grandmother's approval is just ridiculous! She should be grateful that a Denardo would even give a glance at her granddaughter, let alone call on her."

Samantha excitedly led Peyton on inside. Nellie was quite insulted by Peyton Denardo. She didn't care if his father had more money than Mr. Rockefeller! How dare he come into Samantha's house, one of the most prominent houses in Mount Bedford, and insult not only her, but her Grandmother as well! The Edwards family had been a pillar in the community for generations!

"Is he always that obnoxious?" Nellie asked Eugene as they followed behind Samantha and Peyton.

Eugene bent down and whispered into Nellie's ear

"I'm afraid he can be quite an ass."

He slipped Nellie a small box. "Make sure Sam gets this. Remember don't tell her who it's from."

Nellie glanced at the box for a moment, before tucking it away. It was a small box of fine truffles, with a little note card attached. Eugene was totally smitten by Samantha, and Peyton was sounding like a jerk. She better step back, and let Eugene try and court Samantha, instead of trying to get him to switch his affections to her.

The lunch table was set up on the front porch. Grandmary was dressed in a fine lilac colored linen dress, with a fantastic matching hat. She sat very business-like in her chair like an army general inspecting his troop, waiting to see if this Peyton passed muster.

"Why Mr. O'Reilly," the Admiral exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to see you again my boy!"

"Eugene," Peyton barked. "You know this clown?"

The Admiral glared at Peyton disapprovingly, but Peyton didn't seem to mind. He knew that he was by far the handsomest and wealthiest thing in Mount Bedford. He didn't care what some old man thought about him.

"For your information this clown happens to be a highly respected navy admiral," the Admiral snorted. "Juvenile ruffians!"

"Eugene did you hear that?" Peyton gasped. "Old Man River here has called me a Dernadro, a ruffian!"

Eugene stayed quiet, looking down at his feet.

"Men please," Grandmary called. "Can we have a civil lunch?"

The Admiral and Peyton tried to put their feelings aside, but no one ever messed with the Admiral. Nellie knew from that point on that this was going to be the lunch from hell, and she was indeed right.

Mostly Samantha chattered on about Peyton, while Grandmary rattled out questions. Eugene and Nellie remained silent.

The Admiral remained silent as well, choosing to ignore Peyton, until Grandmary started to shoot him annoyed looks. It was the Admiral's job to ask Peyton his position as far as business and politics, to see if he could even be a possible suitor for Samantha. So finally the Admiral had to pay Peyton some attention.

"So," the Admiral announced. ""How do you vote?"

"Conservative," Peyton replied with annoyance.

Samantha had turned into a political buff, and she was not going to let the political discussion end there. Politics were taboo for women, and she knew that she had to take any opening that she could get.

"If I could vote I would vote for Teddy Roosevelt," Samantha announced. "The man is a brilliant leader."

"Samantha!" Grandmary scolded.

"Fortunately, you can't vote," Peyton snapped.

Only one thing could pull Nellie out of her euphoria of lunch, and that was the heated argument heating up between Gradnmary, Samantha, and Peyton.

"I don't see why not?" Samantha quipped. "Roosevelt is a proven leader with eight successful years in office. Taft has proven to be a cowardly moron!"

"Samantha Parkington," Grandmary said in absolute shock. "The nerve of you calling our president a moron!"

"Well he is," Samantha ranted on. "He is not my president. I didn't vote for him, and I wouldn't vote to keep him in office."

"So you'd rather vote for an imbecile who has the mentality of a five year old," Peyton sniffed. "Running off like a child and starting his own "Progressive" party just because he can't stand it that the Republicans came to their senses and didn't give him the nomination."

"Isn't the soup delicious," the Admiral said trying to change the subject.

"No!" Peyton snapped. "It's tasteless!"

Samantha was not finished with her political tirade yet. She continued on.

"Teddy Roosevelt has platforms for women's suffrage and child labor regulations," she said.

"Oh yes," Peyton snapped. "Of course. You women would vote for any blathering buffoon who mumbled on about women's suffrage. Teddy Roosevelt needs to go off on one of his African Safaris and stay there."

"I don't think so," Samantha spat.

"Well it's a good thing that you are a woman, and nobody really values your opinion," Peyton said with satisfaction. "Women need to be seen and not heard. Women voting! This country would fall to shambles."

Nellie expected Samantha to spring p out of her chair, and smack him. She would have loved to see that. To Nellie's shock Samantha didn't even argue. She instead fell silent, and went back to her soup.

"You will have to excuse her," said Grandmary, disgusted with Samantha's outspokenness. "Her Aunt and Uncle tend to be rather liberal when it comes to all these newfangled ideas such as women's suffrage. I find the whole idea quite ridiculous."

"That's true," Peyton agreed. "Sam here just doesn't know any better. Isn't that right Sam?"

_This is it! _Nellie thought, _Samantha is going to blow up at Peyton, and then she can fall in love with Eugene. _

To Nellie's dismay, Samantha through clenched teeth, and a reddened face, just nodded her head. It was like something had sucked all of the energy out of Samantha, leaving her dull and lifeless. Later on during dessert, Peyton chose Nellie to direct his insults to.

"I can't believe you only have one maid serving your table," he announced. "My family has three maids _just _to serve meals, we each have our own personal maid, we have two cooks, and a team of eleven just to clean the house."

"That's because you are a lot dirtier, I've seen your room," Eugene put in. This brought a giggle out of Samantha, and Nellie as well.

"What are you laughing at?" Peyton demanded at Nellie. "Considering that you used to be a maid, I don't think you should be laughing. I bet that is why your family doesn't have many servants Samantha! Is it because you just choose to adopt all of them?"

"That is enough young man," the Admiral cut in.

"You'd make a senseless wife," Peyton said ignoring the Admiral. "We'd have a house full of servants and you'd want to adopt them all as children!"

"Well my family was just a charity case, sponging off of your family," Eugene announced. Grandmary frowned. Eugene went on.

"And when my parents passed away, your family took me in."

That shut Peyton up, but only for a while. After lunch they went into the parlor for tea, and to hear Samantha play the piano. Samantha played her Debussy piece. Halfway through, Peyton pretended to fall asleep. Nellie watched as Eugene stared at Samantha with an unexplainable intensity. Nellie knew that there was no point in her going for Eugene. He was a lost cause to Samantha. Samantha finished feeling quite pleased at how the performance had gone. Not bad, for a first outing. Peyton let out a gigantic snore.

"That was amazing," Eugene applauded. "It was Debussy wasn't it?"

"Why yes," replied Samantha. "You know of him?"

"Oh yes," Eugene replied. "Not too long ago I actually purchased a book of his new piano preludes from France. I will have to play them for you sometime."

"You should call him Dip-ussy," Peyton muttered.

"Do you play?" Samantha asked, ignoring Peyton.

"Somewhat," said Eugene. "I guess I could try and fumble through something."

"Oh Eugene, let's get going," Peyton said yanking his friend away from the piano bench. "If I hear one more note out of that dreaded instrument I am going to fall asleep. Your piano playing is enough to make me puke, All that sleepy, avant-garde, French nonsense!"

"I don't consider art nonsense," Eugene bickered back.

"You don't consider anything nonsense," said Peyton. "Or else you would just keep your mouth shut all the time."

And with that they left.

"I am going to do it Nellie," Samantha said when they were alone. "I am going to be Mrs. Peyton Denardo, even if it's the last thing I do."

"You want to marry that repugnant, disrespectful, fool?" Nellie gasped with amazement. "I think you would be better off with Eugene."

Samantha burst out laughing. "Eugene? Falling in love with Eugene would be like falling in love like a sweet, naive, little puppy! I know that Peyton can seem arrogant at times but he is a Denardo. We might be wealthy, but the Denardo's are even higher up than we are, and they are just a different kind of people." She flounced out of the room, off to pine away for Peyton.

Nellie was absolutely stunned. She would rather be dirt poor again living at Coldrock House and head-over-heels in love with a puppy than be half as rude as Peyton Denardo.


	6. Chapter 6

I have changed Eddie's age. Thank you for pointing it out. I totally overlooked it. 

CHAPTER SIX

Nellie wasn't the only one that didn't take a liking to Peyton. Grandmary had thought that he was rather argumentative, but like Samantha she was entranced by his handsome looks, glamour, and wealth. The Admiral downright detested Peyton with a passion. Since he did not pass muster with the Admiral, Samantha was no longer allowed to see Peyton. She did not take the news well.

""That's not fair!" Samantha had cried. "How could you not like him? He's a Denardo! Why having me marrying him would put our family up with the Rockefellers."

"I don't care," the Admiral replied. "He has no respect for his elders, you are not to see him anymore. I am sure you can another young gentleman to call on you."

"Not with you banning me from going to dances," Samantha quipped.

To try and brighten Samantha's spirits, Nellie hid the box of truffles on the piano the next day.

_Dear Samantha_

_I wish I could see you again but you haven't been to any of the dances lately. I miss you. I would love to get to know you better. _

_Y.S.A._

"See Nellie!" Samantha roared. "It's just not fair. Grandmary is keeping us shut up in her house like we are two old nuns! I have had enough of it. I am going to this Saturday's dance."

"You can't go," Nellie replied. "It's been banned. You would have no way to get there, and Elsa would catch you again."

"Not if I go after I have already gone to bed for the night," Samantha went on. She began to speak in a whisper.

"If we snuck out after we had gone off to bed she wouldn't be keeping an ear out for us. We would just have to make sure that we came back in quietly. No one would know."

"What's this "we" stuff?" Nellie asked. "I am not sneaking out of here to go to some silly dance. I am content to stay here with my books."

"That's because you are just an old fuddy-duddy," Samantha snapped. "If you aren't going to go out with me you can at least help me not get caught. Sneaking out of the house I am fine on, but sneaking back in I will need your help. I will need you to creep downstairs and unlock the front door for me."

"I'm sorry Samantha but I am not going to help you deceive your grandmother," Nellie answered. "What if Elsa hears me creeping down the stairs?"

"You're not supposed to get caught by Elsa," Samantha said. "Please Nellie. I should be back by one o'clock at the latest. All you have to do is sneak downstairs and unlock the front door around let's say twelve-thirty. I have to see Peyton again! I must! If word gets out that Grandmary and the Admiral rejected a Denardo, I might be doomed for life."

"I'm sure there are other places to meet young men other than Mount Bedford, or else I am doomed with you," Nellie said evenly.

"No, you don't understand," Samantha sighed. "The Denardo's are a huge old American family. Even the Admiral had heard of their name. They are famous."

"Hardly," Nellie giggled.

"If you help me, I will let you borrow my diamond choker," Samantha bribed.

""You already owe me that," replied Nellie.

"Well then you can borrow anything else that you wish," Samantha offered desperately. "Like my garnets. You have always liked my garnets."

"I have my own set," Nellie responded.

"My Paris bonnet?" Samantha asked. "The one I bought in Paris last year."

"I don't want to borrow that old thing," Nellie exclaimed.

Samantha let out a sigh of frustration.

"Here I am at the prime of my life. Young, elegant, and beautiful. And I have to spend it being all shut up like an old maid. I will never get to see Peyton again, or try and find out who my secret admirer is."

Nellie thought for a moment. Not being able to see Peyton anymore would also mean no more Eugene. She remembered how mesmerized and adoringly Eugene had looked at Samantha while she played. She might not think that Peyton with Samantha was right, or sneaking around behind Grandmary's back was right, but helping a poetic soul desperately in love, was definitely the right thing to do.

It was a quarter after midnight on Saturday. Nellie was up in bed finally making some headway though _Vanity Fair. _Since she was going to have to get up and unlock the door at twelve-thirty, she had decided to just stay up and read until then. Samantha had crafted a brilliant plan. She had gotten Maude to wait until later to attend the evening's dance at the Royal Bedford, so Samantha could walk to Maude's house and then hitch a ride with her, and do the same coming home. Samantha had snuck out uneventfully. Nellie hoped that for Eugene's sake as well as Samantha's, that she made it back in as unnoticed. He had been by again today with another note and a small posy of tea roses.

At five minutes to the half of the hour, Nellie slipped out of bed and into her slippers and robe. She lit a candle to take with her, lest she fall and wake the whole house up, and began to carefully open her door. Her door had a creak in it, and in order to open it without the creak, she had to open it painstakingly slow. Then she carefully tiptoed through the hall and down the stairs. She unlocked the door, and began to creep back up the stairs but she moved to quickly and there were a few creaks.

"I've caught you!" A voice cackled behind her. Nellie's stomach dropped to her feet, as she whirled around to see Elsa standing at the foot of the stairs. That woman must have four sets of ears! Nellie had been a little creaky, but not that loud.

"What are you up prowling around at this hour for?" She demanded.

Nellie couldn't think of anything to say, she was speechless.

"I bet you were up trying to snatch some food," Elsa accused. Nellie nodded, sounded like a good excuse to her. "Well I am not going to have you handpicking through the leftovers," Elsa scolded. "Give whatever you took back to me."

Nellie wasn't sure what to do. She didn't have anything to give.

"I already ate it miss," she stammered.

"You eat faster and more junk than a goat," Elsa muttered. "Off to bed with you. I am tired of you girls waking an old woman out of her sleep!"

There was one young gentleman in Mount Bedford who couldn't be wooed over by Samantha's beauty and charm, Eddie Ryland.

Eddie Ryland had spent many happy childhood afternoons antagonizing Samantha, and no matter how lovely, elegant, or sophisticated she had become she would always be Samantha, the silly, bossy, girl-next-door who used to hang out with their old servant girl. Samantha had been a brat. One time she had pulled out a wad of his chewing gum, and stuck it into his hair, causing his mother to have to sheer off some of his adorable curls. He had seen her a few times during that summer coming and going out of her grandmother's, and he had heard other pals of his claim that Samantha was a goddess, and he did agree that she was quite beautiful, but still he wanted nothing to do with her. Eddie climbed inside the lilac bush that separated his house from Samantha's. There was a hole in the bush that led to a tunnel, a perfect hideout. Eddie had coveted that hideout spot as a boy, but Samantha always took it over all for herself and that servant girl.

Tonight however, it was Eddie's tunnel or so he thought. Mrs. Ryland was opposed to smoking, and violently opposed to smoking inside her house. Eddie found this incredibly annoying when he would come home on school vacations. Eddie and his room mate were used to smoking wherever they pleased, and now he had to always go outside.

Eddie's mother had never been quite right. She suffered from extreme mood swings that could take place in a mere second. One minute she would be impeccably sweet, and accommodating, the next minute she would lunge into a violent tantrum, throwing things and yelling obscenities. As time went on, Eddie's mother had gotten much worse. So worse that his father had been keeping her on opium so at least she would stay quiet in her room, instead of making a scene in front of businessmen, friends, and family that had come to call. With Eddie's mother so unpredictable, sometimes she allowed smoking as long as it was outside, other times not at all, so Eddie had taken over Samantha's old lilac bush, and made it into Eddie's smoke bush.

That particular evening Eddie's mother had had one of her worst tantrums yet, actually smashing a whole tea set in front of some fine lady friends, and with his father away, Eddie had had to deal with everything. To wind down he decided that a nightly smoke was what the doctor would have ordered.

Eddie got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl through the lilac hedge. He immediately heard some faint giggles and then a shush, and then another little giggle. He was not alone!

Eddie crawled in further to see who exactly was the uninvited guest to Eddie's smoke bush. There was Samantha Parkington with the front of her dress pulled down, her hair a mess, going hot and heavy with some goon. Most girls probably would think he was incredibly handsome with chiseled good looks, but Eddie thought that he was so chiseled he looked like he had been carved out of a block of cream cheese.

"Why Samantha Parkington!" He bellowed. "Kissing! Slobbering! Gross!"

Samantha shrieked, fortunately Peyton covered her mouth to dull the sound.

"Eddie you dog!" She gasped. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm not?" Eddie said with amusement. "I'm not the one sitting here with my dress hanging open."

Samantha's dress was unbuttoned, and falling down in the front, her hair was a mess. Peyton's tie was undone, as well as the buttons on his shirt.

Samantha was fuming with rage!

"Eddie Ryland," she snapped. "If you don't get out of here I'm going to –"

"What?" Eddie asked. "Take my chewing gum and stuff it into my hair again? Too bad. I don't chew gum anymore." He opened his silver cigarette box, and popped a cigarette into his mouth.

"I will tell your mother you went out here for a smoke," Samantha spat.

"Go right ahead," Eddie replied. "You can go tell my wacko mother that her eighteen year old son is out smoking. It's not going to make my life anymore miserable. Hey Don Juan," he gestured to Peyton. "Can you light my smoke?"

Peyton fumbled for his Zippo.

"Eddie, you can't tell anyone about this," Samantha said.

"Why not?" Asked Eddie. "You don't think your old grandmother would approve?"

"That old nag gets upset if you even look at one of her granddaughters," Peyton laughed.

"Gee Samantha you've sure grown from the girl who used to use this lilac bush to play with dolls in. Now you play with men," Eddie and Peyton laughed.

"That is enough!" Samantha sprang up, pulling the front of her dress up. "Come on Peyton. I am so sorry that we can't seem to find any privacy anywhere."

"Privacy!" Eddie snapped. "You were kissing outside, in public!"

"Not one word about this Eddie," Samantha said one more time. "Please do not tell Grandmary or the Admiral."

"Yes you royal majesty," Eddie mocked. "But she should really know what a naughty girl you've become!"

"Eddie" Samantha mouthed and her and Peyton disappeared out of the hedge.

Eddie leaned back into the bush and took a long drag off his cigarette.

_Samantha sure is dumb. _He thought. _Making out with some dandy in a bush like that. Her _

_grandmother really needs to know how dumb she is._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Samantha felt for sure that she had gotten home free and clear. Grandmary, the Admiral, and Elsa, all seemed to know nothing.

"What on earth was Eddie Ryland doing in the lilac hedge so late at night?" Nellie asked, they were up in Samantha's bedroom.

"Who knows? I think he was trying to have a smoke," Samantha shrugged. "It was so embarrassing. I don't think he'll say anything though. It would be awfully juvenile if he did." She changed to a brighter topic, her secret admirer.

"Did you figure it out who it is?" Nellie asked.

"I'm not sure," Samantha replied. "I don't understand how he gets them inside of here." She buried her nose deep into the posy of tea roses that Nellie had left on Samantha's dresser that morning. "Do you think he's going through Hawkins?"

Nellie shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well I asked Hawkins, and he didn't seem to know anything," Samantha said. "It isn't you he's going through?"

Nellie put on her poker face. Personally she wished that Eugene would just hurry up, declare his love for Samantha, and whisk her away, before she got too caught up in this Peyton nonsense. However if Eugene still wanted to remain anonymous, she was going to respect his wishes.

"No way," she gasped. "I know nothing."

"I think it might be Stu," said Samantha. "I feel so bad because I lead him on a little, and I certainly don't like Stu that way. He's fun, but he's not for me. Oh Nellie, I am so in love with Peyton. I'd marry him in a minute."

"Just like the boy you kept seeing at the ice cream parlor last fall back in New York?" Nellie asked. If Samantha had had her way, she would have been married seven times already. A devilish grin spread on Samantha's face. She batted Nellie with a pillow. Nellie picked up a pillow and batted back. Pretty soon the girls were going on it back and forth, giggling with laughter.

"I swear since your grandmother sent you to New York to live you become way less mature than you were back when you were eight!" Elsa bellowed. Samantha and Nellie froze immediately, Nellie holding a pillow in midair. Feathers were floating everywhere, some were caught in Samantha's hair.

"Look at this mess!" Elsa yelled. "Who do you think picks this up?"

"We'll clean it up, promise." Said Samantha.

Elsa turned and scowled at Nellie.

"I guess since you're not a servant anymore you don't really care," she scoffed.

Nellie just looked down shamefully at the ground.

"Your grandmother wishes to speak with you Samantha," said Elsa. "It is serious. Hopefully she'll talk some decent behavior out of you."

Samantha's face went white.

"Oh god," she muttered. "She must know. I'm going to kill Eddie!"

"Not if she kills you first," Nellie joked. "Perhaps it has nothing to do with last night," Nellie said, though she knew that it was a rather dumb thing to say. Why else would it be urgent? If something had happened back at home in New York wouldn't Grandmary want both girls?

Samantha combed the feathers out of her hair, dress, and stockings, freshened herself up and made her way down to the parlor.

"If I don't come out of there," Samantha said to Nellie. "You can have my strand of pearls."

Samantha gently knocked on the parlor door.

"Come in," she heard Grandmary respond in a cold, distant, and sharp manner.

"I guess you're not joking," Nellie whispered to Samantha right before she let herself in.

"Good afternoon Grandmary," Samantha said in her sweetest and most innocent voice, flashing her a sugary smile. Grandmary was not charmed.

"That is not going to work with me Samantha," she replied flatly. "I'm not one of your disillusioned rakes."

"I don't understand Grandmary," said Samantha. "Here, let me pour you some tea."

"Absolutely not!" Grandmary shrieked. "Sit down." She pointed to the chair, and Samantha followed her command like a puppy.

"Eddie Ryland came to see me this morning," Grandmary announced.

"You can't believe a thing that boy says," Samantha immediately defended. "He has always had it in for me."

"Silence!" Screamed Grandmary. "Hold your tongue. It got enough exercise last night!"

Samantha immediately fell silence, her hands were folded, put her palms were sweating. She knew this was going to be bad. She'd never get to see Peyton again, her dreams of being Mrs. Denardo danced away. It was also humiliating as well. Grandmary was the last person she wanted to know about this.

"I am repulsed, shocked, and simply ashamed at your behavior. I should have known when you girls didn't obey my curfew at that first party you went to, that you were out of hand."

"Grandmary it was nothing," Samantha argued.

"Nothing!" Grandmary yelled. "Not only were you caught making on like some trollop, but you also disobeyed your grandfather and I, and snuck out of the house to go to a party. Is this how Gard and Cornelia have raised you? I am beginning to think I should keep you here, and not let you go back to New York in the fall. You obviously have not been disciplined adequately."

"Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia are fantastic, compassionate, and very decent parents," Samantha defended. "Do not put my actions on them. I know it was wrong to go behind your back and go to a party, but I am a young lady. Don't you remember being young and in love?"

"There is a difference between being in love and being an absolute trollop!" Grandmary snapped. "Your mother would be absolutely ashamed. I bet she is turning over in her grave right now as we speak!"

The icy words hung in the air. The tension in the room was so high it was electric. Samantha had never had something so hurtful said to her.

"My mother wouldn't have dumped me off to live with someone else just because they decided they wanted to get married and take a world wide cruise," Samantha replied hotly. "As far as I'm concerned you took care of me as long as it was convenient for you."

Grandmary slapped Samantha across the face, but she seemed surprised and sorry at the same time that she did it.

"I'm sorry Samantha," she said in a much kinder voice. Tears began to form in Samantha's eyes. Her cheek was burning.

"You are not to see Mr. Denardo or any more young gentlemen for the rest of the summer. You have dignity to try and retain. The Ryland's are a prominent family here in Mount Bedford and it's bad enough they know what a hussy you are. You also are not going to anymore parties or dances, even if I have to hire someone to guard the house at night. I never thought it would come to this. As for Nellie, she can go to parties as long as she is accompanied by a friend. I think it is you that needs the proper guidance, and she can continue seeing the O'Reilly boy. If you had just acted like a proper lady I would have tried to get Archie to give your Peyton another chance. I understand what a fine catch a Denardo would be, but your dignity is much more valuable Samantha, and without your dignity you will never find a husband. That is all I have to say to you."

Ashamed, upset, hurt, and disheartened Samantha turned to leave the parlor.

_My mother can't be ashamed of me._ She thought. _She was Samantha. Everyone loved Samantha. She had more beaux than any other girl in New York City. Where had she gone wrong?_

Eddie Ryland was where she had gone wrong. How could he? Why she had been gone for seven years. She hadn't done anything to him. This was far more different than spiking ice cream with salt, and calling her pig face. Eddie had cost her the man she loved, her grandmother's respect, and her spot in one of the most prestigious families in the country. She barged into Nellie's room. Nellie was over at the desk writing.

"Jiminy Samantha!" Nellie exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. How was Grandmary?"

"Nellie," Samantha said as she began to tear through her armoire. "This is war and we are going to win. We are going to win!"

"War?" Nellie asked. "What war?"

"The war for justice against Eddie Ryland," Samantha ranted. Tears began to stupidly stream down her face as she talked.

"He has cost me the man I love. I am going to cost him what he loves."

"You're going to steal his cigarettes?" Nellie asked.

Sometimes Samantha couldn't believe that Nellie was planning on going to college to be a teacher.

"Much worse," Samantha replied. "I am going to steal you!"

"Me?" Nellie exclaimed. "I don't think Eddie Ryland and I share much love for each other."

"Not yet," Samantha replied. "But you will."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Samantha Parkington was a woman on a mission, and when on a mission she was unstoppable. Nellie watched half shell-shocked and half amused as Samantha began tearing through her armoire, pulling out gowns, skirts, blouses, and shoes.

"Samantha," she said nervously. "Why are you going through my clothes?" Nellie began to bend down, picking up the clothes as they hit the floor. Between the mess of feathers they had made earlier in Samantha's room, and the mess that they were now making in her own room, she couldn't blame Elsa for being annoyed. She had definitely been there.

"This will do," Samantha muttered as she took out one of Nellie's fine evening dresses, one that Nellie hadn't worn yet.

"Oh no," Nellie said. "You are not borrowing that, plus you're too tall for it."

"Not me, you," Samantha said half annoyed. She threw the dress at Nellie ignoring the fact that Nellie was already clutching a huge bundle of clothes. "Put this on."

"Samantha that is an evening dress," Nellie argued. "I'm not going to put that on now. I was saving it for our next party."

"They are no more parties," Samantha said bitterly. "At least not for me."

The dress was quite elegant. It was made from light blue silk, with a layer of ice blue chiffon that draped over it, giving it an iridescent feel. It had a high waist, square neckline and short cap sleeves, and was trimmed with silver embroidery.

"Well I am not going to go prancing about in an evening dress in broad daylight," Nellie said. "It's too low cut for daytime anyway."

"No it's not," Samantha replied. She threw Nellie's silver slippers out of the armoire as well. "Get dressed. I'm going to go find my silver jewelry for you to wear."

"Sam," Nellie exclaimed. "Why on earth are you dressing me up as if I'm going to a ball during the afternoon? I'm not going anywhere."

"You are going outside, into the lilac bush tunnel," Samantha answered.

"Have you lost your mind?" Nellie gasped. "I am not going crawling around in my new evening dress in the dirt in some lilac bush. Plus it's too hot outside. I want to stay in here."

"No Nellie," Samantha said dramatically. "We are at war now. I'm the general, you're my colonel. We are going to fix Eddie Ryland."

"Sam, let it go," said Nellie. "This isn't one of your political rampages."

"Well it is to me," Samantha said. "Eddie Ryland has just ruined my life and reputation in all of high society."

"I doubt that," Nellie retorted.

"I have the perfect plan," said Samantha darkly. "We are going to have Eddie fall in love with you."

"Yuck," Nellie laughed. "Sam, boys don't fall in love for quiet, bookish, studious, sorts like me. I'd rather have a table piled high with food than fifty men."

"Right," Samantha nodded and began to powder Nellie's face. "So you will do as I tell you, and say what I tell you to say. Within days we will have Eddie Ryland just eating out of your hand."

"But I don't like Eddie," Nellie groaned. "I don't want him slobbering all over me."

"Don't worry," Samantha said as she applied some rouge onto Nellie. "It will only be temporary I promise. Grandmary said you are still allowed to go to parties because you are not a disrespectful tramp like me. We get Eddie in love with you, he escorts you to one of the big summer hotel parties, and then bam! You reject him in front of everybody. Then he too can be shunned by society."

"Sam I hate to break this to you but no matter how charming and convincing I can be he is still not going to take a fancy to his family's old servant girl. I used to work for his family," said Nellie. For day, Samantha had put a ridiculous amount of makeup on her.

"You're not going to be Nellie O'Malley," said Samantha. She stood up and looked thoughtful. "You will be Helene. Helene my friend from France."

Nellie broke out into laughter.

"Sam, I couldn't speak in a convincing French accent if my life depended on it."

"Well then you can be my friend from New Orleans," Samantha said. "Yes, New Orleans, that is perfect. Your mother will be French, and your Father can be Irish. I got it! Helene Fitzgerald. Doesn't that sound fine?"

"Not really," replied Nellie. "Sam I'm sorry to break this to you but this is a really dumb idea. He is not going to fall in love with me."

"He's falling in love with Helene Fitzgerald," Samantha answered. She handed Nellie the dress. "I will tell you everything to do, and everything to say. You don't have to worry about a thing, just go along with it."

"That's what you said about unlocking the door for you last night," said Nellie. "Elsa caught me."

"You can borrow my diamond choker," said Samantha.

"You already owe me that," Nellie laughed. "Sam you are racking up a colossal debt with me."

"Please Nellie, it will be fine. Now put the dress on," Samantha pleaded her big brown puppy eyes filled with longing. It was no wonder that Samantha could get anything she wanted out of men. Nellie shook her head and sighed as she began to shimmy out of her day suit.

"I still don't see why I have to put on this evening gown," she argued. "It's going to look silly. Women don't go around in evening clothes, especially when they are sitting on the ground in a lilac bush."

"Helene Fitzgerald of New Orleans does," Samantha said. She brushed Nellie's hair and swept it up in an amazing do, that was a work of art itself. Nellie felt ridiculous, but Samantha was bound and determined. She coached Nellie about how she would walk, talk, and conduct herself, and gave her a series of replies to any questions she might be asked from her dress, to about Samantha herself.

"Take your book," Samantha instructed. "No. Take your composition book. I think a woman who writes seems more dreamy and wistful than a woman who reads. He might think you are too bookish if he meets you reading. Now just go sit in the tunnel in the lilac bush, the one where we used to meet and eat gingerbread. Pretend that you are writing, but be secretive with what it is. There is something alluring about a woman of mystery. He should be in shortly to take have his smoke."

"What if he doesn't show?" Nellie asked. She was more decked out than she had been at that party they went to at the beginning of the summer. Samantha had her dolled up as if she were going to the opera.

"Oh he will," Samantha replied. "I've heard that Mrs. Ryland has gone mad, and everyone even a snark such as Eddie Ryland, has to go seek out refuge sometime and have a nice afternoon smoke."

Nellie shook her head. Samantha had some pretty wild ideas. Samantha prodded Nellie down the stairs, and out the front door.

"This is where I will leave you," Samantha said as they stood out on the porch. "Take as long as you need. If you are not in by five I will come fetch you."

"That's three hours from now!" Nellie exclaimed. "I'm not going to sit in that bush waiting forever."

But Samantha had already gone inside and slammed the front door. Clutching her composition book close to her chest as if it were a security blanket, Nellie made her way down the stairs, across the lawn, and to the lilac hedge like she had so many times as a little girl. Only this time she wasn't going to eat gingerbread.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

_This is incredibly nuts. _Nellie thought to herself as she settled herself in the lilac hedge. She hoped that she didn't have to wait long. Her feet ached in those shoes, and sitting on the ground in an evening gown wasn't exactly Nellie's idea of comfort.

_I should be studying for my school entrance exams,_ she said to herself. _Not caught up in another one of Samantha's ridiculous charades!_

It was blistering hot, and even in the evening dress, and even in the shade of the bush Nellie began to sweat a little, mostly under her armpits, some of it due to her nerves. The last time she had seen Eddie Ryland she had still been a servant at the VanSicklen's. Both of her parents were gravely ill, and she had to take on more of the responsibilities. Each day at school if she even went she looked shabbier and shabbier, scrawnier and scrawnier. She never wanted to go back to that point in her life again. Nellie knew she had to stop thinking, she was just upsetting herself. She opened up her book and began to write. That was one nice thing about being cooped up in the lilac hedge. She got some private and quiet time to work on the story she was writing. Only Samantha, Bridgette, and Jenny, had ever read her stories. The one she was writing now only Samantha had read because it was much too mature for her little sisters. Samantha was always trying to get her to send them in, but Nellie never did. For her, writing was a haven. Back when she was a servant she had no extra money for paper, but she wrote stories in her head, and her stories and characters were with her throughout the day as she fulfilled her duties. Now she could write for real, on paper, and with each composition book she filled was another sense of accomplishment. Though she never could get up the courage to send one in, if it were rejected Nellie feared she may never write again, and then that haven would be taken from her.

She wrote for a good forty minutes, not even paying attention to the cramp in her hand, she was used to it, and suspected that when she was an old woman, it would probably be cramped up for life from all of her writing. She was really into her story, miles away from Mount Bedford, and not paying attention to anything around her.

"My," A boyish voice exclaimed. "I see that Eddie's smoke bush has become quite the convention center!"

Nellie looked up at once, and immediately snapped her composition book shut.

"Hey what are you writing that you don't want me to see," Eddie asked.

"Nothing," Nellie replied. Actually Samantha had told her some haughtier phrase to say, but from being startled and surprised at how different Eddie looked, she couldn't remember anything. Eddie still had his short, dark, wavy, hair, but he was much bigger then she remembered him ever being. Eddie was huge. She had always thought that Gard was taller than average, but Eddie looked a good bit taller than he was. He had to be over six feet, and he looked very strong, burly, almost beefy, with a thick neck. Nellie had read stories that took place in Medieval days in England and Scotland about big, strong, burly, men, and they were dreamy, but until now she never thought they existed for real.

_He must have a hard time finding clothes that fit._ She thought. Quickly she turned her eyes away so he wouldn't think she was staring.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Eddie replied.

"It's a romance story," Nellie said dumbly. She couldn't think of anything else to say but the truth. Her eyes caught sight of his hands. They had to be at least three times as big as hers. Her fingers looked like little porcelain doll fingers compared to his.

"Okay you can stop right there," Eddie said. "I've seen enough slobbering and kissing to last me awhile." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny, silver, cigarette case. "You mind if I smoke?"

Nellie shook her head. Her father used to smoke and since his death Nellie had always taken a bizarre comfort in the smell of smoke. It reminded her of him. Eddie offered Nellie a cigarette.

"You want one?"

"No," Nellie replied.

"I didn't think you would," Eddie said as he lit his cigarette and took a long drag. "You look too fine and mighty to be a smoking girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nellie asked. She was terrible at this.

"Well you are all decked out in that evening gown like you are going to some gala," Eddie remarked. "By the way, nice dress."

"What? This old thing?" Nellie exclaimed finally saying something that Samantha told her to say.

Eddie and Nellie's eyes met and locked. Now Nellie was feeling chills, they started in her upper neck and shivered all the way down her spine. His eyes were green, a deep green, perhaps in some light they looked brown, but as of now with the leaves of the lilac hedge around him, they looked green. He like Nellie, also had a few freckles lightly sprinkled on the bridge of his nose.

Finally, Eddie broke contact, chuckling to himself and puffing on his cigarette. _Okay Samantha now what? _Nellie thought.

"So what are you doing in the lilac bush?" Eddie asked. "You live around here?"

"Next door," replied Nellie.

"In the Edwards House?"

"Yes. Just for the summer," replied Nellie.

"With Samantha?" asked Eddie.

"She is my friend," Nellie said. "She invited me to stay with her."

"I guess that makes sense," said Eddie. "I'd want a friend along too if I had to spend the summer shut up with a stodgy old lady like that. That lady is always getting on me for leaving cigarette butts in her lilac bush." He smiled as he flicked a few more onto the ground. "So did Samantha get put through the wringer for her antics last night?"

"I don't know," Nellie stammered. Eddie was not to know how angry Samantha really was. "Why did you tell on her?"

"I felt like it," replied Eddie. He tried to stretch out his legs, his whole frame was much too big for the lilac tunnel. "Plus I was sick and tired of hearing about her. Whenever I go down to the saloon that is all the boys talk about is Samantha this, Samantha that. Samantha Parkington is a goddess. She's so pretty. Blah blah blah. They all go to those parties down at the Royal Bedford all of the time. It is girls like Samantha Parkington that keep me away from those parties"

"But she's gorgeous," Nellie snapped.

"So are many other women," said Eddie. "But since you are part of her little posse Samantha Parkington can do no wrong."

"She may not perfect but she is my friend and a kind, caring, person," Nellie defended.

"So are many other women," Eddie said and put out the last little bit of his cigarette. "So you have a name?"

"Helene," Nellie replied deciding that it actually sounded better then she thought it did before. "Helene Fitzgerald from New Orleans."

"New Orleans? Wow. I'm Eddie Ryland," Eddie said.

"Short for Edward?" Asked Nellie. Not because Samantha wanted her to, she was just being nosey. Eddie made a face.

"Nah, it's short for Edmond. Edmond the III."

"Edmond?" Nellie asked.

"We'll just keep that our secret," Eddie said. "That and your racy little romance novel that you're writing."

Nellie's face went red, and fell down to the composition book. Somehow deep down inside she found Eddie to be a little funny.

"Well don't you have some party to go flounce off to?" Eddie asked.

"No, I don't like parties much," said Nellie.

"How can you be friends with Samantha and not like parties? That's all that girl does," Eddie said sardonically.

"That is not true," Nellie said testily. "Yes she does enjoy the company of gentleman, and dancing but she does do more than just attend parties."

"Why don't you like parties?" Eddie replied.

Nellie had fallen way off the beaten path. Helene Fitzgerald from New Orleans loved going to parties.

"Well I like the food," said Nellie, "And music. But I'm not good with young men."

"You are doing with fine with me and I'm a pig of one," Eddie said with amusement making Nellie blush, "Anyways as you can see I enjoy food too."

"You do?" Nellie asked.

"Oh yes. I didn't get this bulky without eating a lot," said Eddie. "What do you like to eat?"

"Everything," Nellie said with conviction.

"You'll eat anything?" Eddie asked surprised.

"Oh yes," said Nellie.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"All right then Miss Fitzgerald. Are you free tomorrow?" Eddie asked. Nellie immediately nodded. Maybe she hadn't done such a bad job after all.

"I'll come call for you around noon. We'll go into town and have lunch at one of my favorite little places."

"That sounds wonderful," Nellie replied. She loved going to restaurants. She had never been in one until she was ten, and she went with Samantha, Gard, and Cornelia. She would much rather go out to a restaurant than a silly dance party.

"Okay," Eddie nodded with a smile. "Noon tomorrow. Just remember. You said that you would _anything._"

Nellie O'Malley couldn't help but feel pleased with herself as she made her way back to the house. This was the first date she had ever generated in her life, even if it was with Eddie Ryland.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Nellie and Samantha were both thrilled about their accomplishment with Eddie Ryland, however the next morning Samantha came flying into Nellie's bedroom as she was dressing for breakfast.

"Nellie we have a problem," she said.

"_We?"_ asked Nellie.

"Yes we," Samantha said. "You said that Eddie was going to call on your around noon?"

"Yes," replied Nellie.

"Well he can't call on you," said Samantha. "Helene Fitzgerald doesn't exist, she doesn't live here."

"Oh dear," Nellie said. Samantha was absolutely right. She had been so caught up and in shock that Eddie had even asked her to lunch that she had completely missed that. "What do we do?"

"I think I have an idea," said Samantha. "What we will do is put you out on the front lawn ready to go at quarter to. Just be early, have Eddie meet you before he gets to the house. He is no gentleman, trust me he won't insist on asking Grandmary's permission."

Samantha was probably right. If Grandmary was annoyed with Eddie leaving cigarette butts in the lilac bush, he probably wasn't too keen on seeing her.

"Plus, you are my friend," said Samantha. "He doesn't know that we are sisters, so it's not like Grandmary's permission is really mandatory. If he teases you for being early, she tell him that you believe in being punctual."

So all was settled again. Samantha rambled on about how Nellie was to conduct herself in front of Eddie. Nellie thought if she were a boy, she would have made an excellent sports coach.

"Try not to eat too much," Samantha said as they went to breakfast.

"But Sam," Nellie argued. "I'm going to a restaurant. I haven't had a chance to try any of the restaurants in Mount Bedford. I have to eat."

"Helene Fitzgerald doesn't eat much," Samantha hissed as they walked down to breakfast.

Nellie didn't care. She was planning on eating a great deal at lunch today, after all it sounded as if Eddie wanted her to. She went easy at breakfast to leave room for her lunch. Samantha barely touched her plate of food. She was on a hunger strike to try and make some statement to Grandmary, but Nellie didn't see how it accomplished anything.

"Samantha darling eat," Grandmary said. "The gentlemen won't fancy you if you waste away."

"I'm not allowed to see any gentlemen anyway," Samantha replied.

Nellie was actually quite happy to get out of the house. The tension between Samantha and Grandmary was high and uncomfortable. Plus Grandmary was getting on her case for reading too much again.

At 11:45 Nellie or Helene Fitzgerald had been dolled up in an attractive simple yet highly sophisticated navy with white striped summer day dress and a huge navy hat with a plume of peacock feathers, and out on the front lawn ready to go.

Eddie approached at five to noon. Samantha peered from the lace curtains of the front windows watching, making sure that Eddie behaved himself.

"_I didn't notice how big he got_," Samantha thought to herself. _"He has to be one of the biggest men I have ever seen. What a shame Eddie is so annoying, it might have been fun to add a big, strong, fellow like that to my repertoire of men. Samantha what are you saying? You wouldn't see Eddie Ryland if he were the last man on earth. Don't be blinded on how big and strong he looks. He has a huge thick neck, and is probably a clumsy, lumbering, dolt."_

Samantha was a master at reading the thoughts of men. Nellie had no trouble persuading Eddie not go inside the house and formally ask Helene to go to lunch.

"You must be starving," he said. "Why I'm even five minutes early," he greeted.

"I believe in punctuality," Nellie replied, pulling on her gloves.

"You look nice," he nodded. "So should I go in and ask the Old Goat if it's alright if you go to lunch with a savage such as I?"

"Oh no," replied Nellie. "It's fine. Grandmary is really only interested in watching out for Samantha's actions."

"Well she sure isn't doing a very fine job is she?" Eddie said with a smile. "Shall we proceed?"

Nellie nodded, and Eddie offered her his arm. Samantha thought they looked quite cute as they went strolling down the street. Eddie towered over Nellie, who only came up to the middle of his chest. Samantha decided it was a lovely day out so she took her book _The Count of Monte Cristo _and settled down in one of the big whicker chairs on the porch. She had been reading for about an hour when she spotted Eugene strolling up the walk.

_Oh no! _She thought. _He mustn't find out that Nellie is out with Eddie. I can't upset him, it's about time Nellie has found a man. _

There she was. Eugene almost turned around. What if he said something stupid in front of her? There she was on the front porch, alone, Samantha. He couldn't turn around. She saw him, it would be very rude. His heart speed up so fast that he thought he might pass out.

"Hello Eugene," Samantha called brightly. The way she said his name so sweet, so full of life. Everything that Samantha Parkington did was wonderful, from the way she said his name, to the way she held her book in her lap. She was in a cool white dress trimmed with light blue. Eugene thought that the whiteness made her look like an ethereal angel. God! She was so gorgeous.

"Hello Samantha," he gushed. He grabbed on to the porch rail to help himself up, it would be mortifying to collapse at her feet.

"You must be looking for Nellie," said Samantha as she stood to greet him. "She's actually out right now, having lunch with a few friends. She has been gone awhile and should be back soon."

"Oh," Eugene replied. He was clutching a small package and another note for Samantha. Now what would he do with it?

_He's so sweet,_ Samantha thought. _He looks so disappointed that Nellie isn't here, and he brought her a present too._

"Honestly, she should be back shortly," Samantha said cheerfully. Her smile made his heart tingle. "Why don't you come in the house where it's cool, and wait in the parlor."

"Uh okay," Eugene said nodding stupidly. It was an honor just to be able to follow Samantha inside the house. "What are you reading?" He managed to ask, gathering all of his courage. Samantha turned and gave him another sweet smile.

"Dumas," she replied. "_The Count of Monte Cristo. _It's an amazing read, not very serious, but fun. It's my decadence."

"It's a wonderful book," Eugene exclaimed.

"You've read it?"

"Twice," Eugene said,

They were now in the parlor.

"Can I get you anything?" Samantha asked.

Eugene shook his head. He couldn't have the great Samantha bring him anything. He gave the piano a quick glance, but Samantha caught it.

"Eugene, you said that you play. Why don't you play for me?" She asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Eugene replied. He'd be so nervous.

"Oh come on," Samantha pressed, took his hand and led him over to the piano.

"I don't have any music," Eugene said lamely.

"Grandmary has a huge library of music," Samantha said. "Especially for a woman who never plays. The Admiral plays a little."

Eugene began to thumb through some of the music books.

"She doesn't have much recent material," he remarked.

"You mean Debussy?" Samantha asked. "She hates it."

"Why? It's fantastic music," replied Eugene.

Samantha shrugged.

"She's always had an old-fashioned sense of taste. Doesn't like anything new-fangled."

Eugene had to laugh at the way Samantha said "newfangled" in a sarcastic way. Her wit only made him fall more for her.

"She has some Liszt," Eugene said surprised.

"It's treacherously hard," said Samantha.

"Oh I know," answered Eugene.

"I love _Sposalizio,_" Samantha said. "It's one of my favorites."

"It sounds a bit like your Debussy," said Eugene. "Play it for me."

"I haven't looked at that in years," Samantha laughed. "It would sound awful. You are the one who studies music. You should play it."

"I haven't learned it," Eugene retorted.

"Well let's read it together," Samantha suggested and she propped the book up on the piano. "I'll take the left hand, you take the right."

Eugene could hardly contain himself sitting so close to Samantha on the piano bench. Why, he was so close he could brush her fingers. He tried to glance over at her, looking for any sense of a sign of interest from her. To his dismay, she showed nothing but a platonic air.

_What does Peyton have that I don't? _Thought Eugene. _Is she that obsessed over the fact that he's a Denardo. I hope that doesn't truly love him, because he doesn't love her. She will get hurt. _

They're music was a mess, and they were making quite a racket. Samantha was laughing hysterically every time one of them hit a sour note, which was most of the time.

_He's so adorable._ Thought Samantha. _Those big brown soulful eyes are priceless. And he is so sweet bringing her a present and he loves good music. Nellie is really lucky. _

After a while, Eugene and Samantha began to play a little piano duel with each other where one would make up a passage to play, and then the other would try to make up one that was harder. After twelve rounds, Eugene let Samantha win. She was actually very proficient, and he was impressed. He just wanted to spend more time talking with her.

"You are very good Miss Samantha," he said. "You must practice a lot," he said.

Samantha laughed.

"Actually now I do practice a lot. Ever since I was eleven. I have been playing since I was six, but back then I hardly ever practiced. I hated it and Grandmary had to bribe me to get me to practice."

"Why the change of heart when you turned eleven?" Eugene asked.

A devilish grin surfaced on Samantha's face.

"I was living in New York City and I got a new piano teacher. I thought he was incredibly handsome. He was the first boy well man that I ever liked. I thought that if I practiced hard and got really good he would notice me as a lady and not an eleven-year-old girl."

"Did it work?" Asked Eugene.

"No," Samantha sighed. "He introduced me to his fiancé and I was so upset that I went to Nellie and cried and cried. But he was still handsome, so I still kept practicing piano."

Eugene and Samantha locked eyes. For once Samantha actually felt jealous of Nellie. She also immediately felt guilty. Why she had had tons of boys take interest in her, while Nellie had none. She shouldn't be feeling jealous over Nellie's first. She had stood back many times when gentlemen would come. They usually would come in pairs, friends or brothers, and Samantha usually took a shine to all. But she thought that Nellie was very lucky indeed. No Eugene wasn't a Denardo, but he was still well educated, part of the Denardo clan even if he was adopted, handsome, and very sweet. She also was a little envious of the connection that he and Nellie must have because they had both been adopted into wealthy homes. They were a perfect match.

"So what is that little gift that you have for Nellie?" Samantha gestured towards the small box that Eugene had set behind him on the piano bench.

"It's nothing really," Eugene answered. Now there was no way he could give Samantha the gift now. He tucked it away in his jacket pocket and began to wander around the room.

"You are really a sweet person and I am so happy for you and Nellie," said Samantha. "You have to promise me that you'll be good to her. She deserves the best."

Eugene was stupidly shocked.

"Nellie?" He said absently.

"Yes, the girl you've been calling on. My sister," said Samantha. "She's a great girl. Sometimes little too bookish, but a good heart."

_Oh no! _Thought Eugene. _How could I have been so foolish! Why I've been calling on Nellie so I could give her the presents to give to Samantha, and now she thinks I love Nellie. No wonder she's been distant with me. _

It all made perfect sense. Eugene had noticed when Samantha went to parties that even though she seemed in love with Peyton, she still liked to flirt and joke with the other boys, but she had always kept clear of Eugene.

Eugene had noticed a beautiful photograph of a woman sitting on one of the parlor tables. He picked it up and looked at it closer. It wasn't just her beauty that drew him to it. It was the fact that the woman looked a lot like Samantha.

" Is this your mother?" He asked her.

"Yes," Samantha answered.

"She's beautiful," Eugene replied.

"Thank you," Samantha said. "I always thought so."

"You look a lot like her," said Eugene nervously.

"Is that a compliment?" Samantha asked.

There was an awkward silence. Peyton never let in awkward silences.

"Is she going to come in for a visit?" Eugene finally asked.

"Oh no," said Samantha. "She's dead."

"But I thought she lived in New York City. Isn't her name Cornelia?" Eugene asked surprised.

"That is my Aunt Cornelia," Samantha replied. "Her and my uncle took me in."

"I'm so sorry," Eugene stammered.

Wow. He was really blowing it. What an imbecile. Not only had he made an awkward silence after telling Samantha she was beautiful in a round-a-bout way, but now he had mentioned her mother. A mother who was dead.

"Don't be sorry," said Samantha. "You didn't know. Her and my father died in a boating accident when I was five."

"I'm sorry," Eugene mumbled again.

"I don't remember them much," Samantha shrugged.

"I don't remember my mother at all," Eugene said. "She died when I was not even a year old."

"That's so sad," Samantha breathed.

"At least I had my father, until I was twelve," Eugene went on. "Then he caught consumption."

For a moment Samantha felt guilty for not wearing long underwear like she should have. But she did at least have something besides music and _The Count of Monte Cristo_ in common with Eugene.

"That's awful," she said. "You poor thing."

"You're the poor thing," Eugene replied.

"We're both poor things," Samantha said.

They grew quiet. The clock in the parlor now read two o'clock. Where on earth was

Nellie? Could Eddie Ryland really be that interesting?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Nellie had had an exciting and very pleasant afternoon. Finally at around four, she arrived home. When Nellie hadn't been back for tea at three-thirty, Samantha had been worried. Nellie never missed a chance to eat, what if Eddie had done something terrible to her? Samantha had been keeping watch by the front door for her to return.

"Hey Samantha," Nellie greeted as she entered the house.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Samantha demanded.

"Jiminy! You're worse than Grandmary," Nellie replied as she took off her hat.

"Well you were gone a lot longer than I thought you would be," Samantha explained. "Eddie is a hoodlum. I was worried for you."

"Oh Samantha," Nellie breathed. "I had the most wonderful afternoon."

"Nellie please," said Samantha. "You have been to Paris, Venice, Madrid, Dublin, and London. A restaurant still can't be that exciting anymore."

"Oh the food was grand," Nellie responded. "After lunch we took a walk through the park, and bought ice cream, even though we were still stuffed from eating lunch."

"So making a complete pig out of yourself constitutes a wonderful afternoon?" Samantha laughed.

"That's not all," Nellie said with a smug grin. "Then we went to the racetrack."

"He took you to a racetrack?" Samantha said in shock. "What a dog! I can't believe Eddie Ryland was ever brought up in a civilized neighborhood. He took a lady to the racetrack."

"He asked me if I wanted to go," Nellie shrugged. "It was great fun, much more fun than dancing or parties. We didn't win though."

"You bet on the horses?" Samantha asked.

"Oh yes. There's nothing wrong with it," Nellie replied. "Gard bets on racehorses all of the time."

Samantha just shook her head.

"I didn't quite imagine Helene Fitzgerald going down to the racetrack," she said.

"Samantha," said Nellie. "If you think that Eddie is such an ungentlemanly being, then Eddie is going to need a very unladylike girl to fall in love with."

"I guess you are right," Samantha admitted. Though she thought an afternoon watching horses going round and a round would be rather boring. Her afternoon with Eugene sounded much better.

"Eugene called for you," she said. "He is so sweet Nellie. He even had a present for you."

"For me?" Nellie asked, but then it all registered.

"I'm so happy for you," said Samantha. "We have to make sure that he doesn't see you out with Eddie. Now that you have finally found a man, we need you to keep him."

_No wonder Eugene is the one man in Mount Bedford that Samantha hasn't latched onto, _thought Nellie. _She thinks that he is seeing me._

The next morning things only got worse. Maybe it was his power and wealth, or maybe Samantha's hunger strike accomplished something, but at breakfast Grandmary told Samantha that she could continue seeing the Denardo boy, as long as she was supervised, and maybe she would be allowed to attend parties again.

"Thank you Grandmary, you are the best!" Samantha cried as she sprang up from her chair, and hugged her grandmother. "May I go see Peyton right now?"

"As long as Hawkins escorts you and chaperones," Grandmary answered. Samantha did not make a face. She was just happy that she could see her Peyton again. She began to leave the dining room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Nellie.

"To change my dress," Samantha replied. "I can't go to the Royal Bedford to see the Peyton Denardo in this old thing!"

"You just got that dress before we came here," Nellie called, but Samantha was long gone, humming as she floated upstairs.

Nellie leaving half of her breakfast on the plate sprang up from the table as well.

"And where are you going?" Grandmary asked. "You were out at Maude's long enough yesterday."

It was a good thing that Grandmary had reminded her of the excuse that she had used yesterday or else she would have used it again.

"Library," Nellie replied.

"You just went there," Grandmary barked and took a long sip of juice.

"I finished my books," Nellie said evenly.

"Already?" Grandmary cried. "You are reading way too much."

"Mary, let the girl go," the Admiral cut in. "At least she isn't going off to see some disrespectful, ill-manned, young man."

"But she only ate half of her breakfast," said Grandmary. "Why aren't you girls eating? You usually not only eat everything on your plate, but practically eat the plate too."

Nellie grabbed two muffins out of the basket to take with her, so she wouldn't be hungry. She had to never be hungry, but this was important. She had to find Eugene.

To make her trip go faster, Nellie hopped on the old bicycle that was stored in the shed next to the carriage house. Within seven minutes she was at the front desk of the Royal Bedford asking for Eugene O'Reilly.

"We will have someone call up to him," the front desk clerk replied. Nellie waited patiently in the dark green velvet chairs in the lobby. She was still waiting when she spotted Peyton cruising by dressed for a game of bocce ball. She knew Peyton had seen her as well, but he did not acknowledge her. That was not what bothered her though. It was the woman strutting next to Peyton with her arm linked in his. Why it was Edith Edelton. Samantha had only been banned from seeing Peyton for two days. He moved on very quickly. He and Edith were laughing and joking as they met up with some other big shot people in the lobby. Nellie watched as he tenderly kissed Edith's forehead, and left with a couple of other young men, to go out on the lawn and play bocce ball. Edith had met up with some ladies. She opened her parasol, and went out onto the veranda.

As much as Nellie despised the idea of Samantha with Peyton, she didn't want to see Samantha get hurt. Samantha was going to come looking for Peyton today. She couldn't see him kissing Edith Edelton. Just then Eugene approached her.

"Hi Nellie," he said. "You called for me?"

"Did you know that Peyton is seeing Edith Edelton?" Nellie asked.

"Her, and about half the other female population of Mount Bedford," Eugene replied.

"No," Nellie gasped.

"Oh yes," Eugene nodded and sat down in the chair next to her. "I think he fancies Edith the most though. Yesterday he had something lined up with Ruth Adams."

"Is this since he hasn't been allowed to see Samantha?" Nellie asked.

"No Nellie," Eugene shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I don't want it is, but Peyton sure is a favorite among the ladies, everywhere we go. Why that day when we came over for lunch, he went and saw Edith right afterwards, and he likes Ida Dean, but only when she is tipsy."

"Samantha thinks she is in love with him," said Nellie. "She'll be hurt. She is coming here today. Grandmary said that they could see each other again."

Eugene's heart sank, and Nellie could see it in his face.

"Well Edith is going to be at that bocce ball game that is taking place out on the lawn. If Samantha sees them together, perhaps she will get angry and come to me."

"No. She will be hurt. Very hurt," said Nellie. "I have a better idea. You're not participating in the bocce ball game are you?"

"I loathe bocce ball," said Eugene. "It's a stupid game. I much prefer baseball and football."

"Perfect," said Nellie. _Eddie plays football and baseball. _She felt embarrassed at herself for thinking about Eddie Ryland. She turned her attention back to Samantha. "I think you should go to her house. You might be able to catch her before she leaves. She has to change her clothes a million times before she can go anywhere."

"What good would going to her house do?' Eugene thought, "That's another big mistake I made. She thinks that we are seeing each other."

"I know," said Nellie. "We can't let her think that. We need her to think that you are an available catch. I think you need to talk to the Admiral Eugene. He is your best ally in this. He really likes you, and he doesn't care for Peyton at all. I think you should tell him how you feel about Samantha."

"But even the Admiral thinks that we are a couple," said Eugene. "He'll think I am awfully fickle if I just show up and proclaim my love for Samantha."

"Not if I defend you," Nellie answered. "Please go over there. I really don't want her over here seeing Peyton with Edith of all people. Even a mystery woman would have been better."

"You aren't mad are you?" Asked Eugene. "You don't feel jealous about me visiting with you, but loving Samantha."

"Of course not," Nellie said.

"You sure it's not because you feel indebted to her?" Eugene asked. "I didn't want to lead you on either, and I care about your feelings. I sure feel indebted to Peyton."

"Samantha has always been very fair," said Nellie. "She has never held anything against me, and has always treated me like an equal sister. And even if she were the most unselfish and generous person in the world I guess sometimes I do feel indebted a little, but it's because of nothing that she has done. However, we can't let ourselves be walked on for the rest of our lives just because of what someone has done for us. You have always been very upfront about your feelings for Samantha. You have never lead me on. But as for you in Peyton, you can't let him walk all over you."

"I know," Eugene nodded glumly. "But it's hard. Samantha has shown no interest in me. Of course she thinks that I'm with you."

"Let's go straighten it out then," said Nellie. "You way deserve Samantha more than Peyton does. I can't believe that he went behind her back with Edith and Ruth.

"And many others," Eugene said sourly. "He doesn't even realize how wonderful Samantha is."

"Come on. Let's go see if she hasn't left yet. If she has, you go on in and talk to the Admiral, and I'll try and find her. I just don't want her to see Peyton with Edith. I know it would really hurt her."

Nellie really hoped this plan worked. Perhaps if Samantha was happy with

Eugene she would stop the charade with Eddie Ryland, Nellie could go back to being

Nellie O'Malley, and make she would get to fall in love herself.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"This is madness," Nellie said as she stood on the front porch, and looked out at the mob of people congregated on the lawn of the Royal Bedford. "I didn't know that bocce ball was so popular."

"I have no idea why," Eugene replied. "We are not going to have an easy time getting out of here to go to your house though,"

A desperate look spread on Nellie's face as she spotted Peyton warming up with Edith Edelton standing right by his side, clinging to him like a barnacle onto a dock. She had a smug look on her face, as if she knew that being with Peyton Denardo meant being up on a pedestal. She strutted around at his side as if she were his showboat, his trophy. Nellie also spotted somebody else. Uh oh! Her heart began to race uncontrollably. This was panning out to be a disaster.

"Eugene," she said with desperation. "I'm not going to be able to go to the house with you. I have to go do something. "

"Do what?" Eugene asked. "I thought we had to make sure that Samantha doesn't get hurt."

"Yes, but it doesn't take the two of us to do that," Nellie replied. "I have to run an errand."

"It does take two of us," Eugene argued. "You have to tell the Admiral that I'm not your boyfriend."

But Nellie had already taken off, practically running down the porch stairs, and disappearing into the crowd.

Eugene had no idea what to do. Somehow going with Nellie to declare his love for Samantha to the Admiral didn't seem as scary as going alone. And what about Samantha? He had to find her, and make sure she didn't catch sight of Peyton with Edith. Oh what did he care? Samantha seeing Peyton's true colors might actually help him win her over. Eugene almost went back inside the hotel, but something down inside of him told him not to. Nellie didn't want Samantha hurt, and he didn't want to see Samantha upset either. The thought of her hurt highly distressed him, so he found himself wading through the crowd trying to find Samantha. Fortunately, Samantha is always easy to spot out, and he didn't have to search far.

Samantha slithered one ivory high-heeled boot out of the door of the carriage as slinkily as a siren. Eugene thought she looked absolutely stunning in her creamy peach summer dress, and an extravagant bonnet that she had unknown to Cornelia, swiped from her closet before coming to Mount Bedford.

"You just wait right there Miss Samantha," Hawkins called. "I am going to try and get through this jam of people, and hitch up the horse."

"Oh can't I go out onto the lawn?" Samantha asked sweetly, gazing up at Hawkins with desperate doe eyes. She knew that Peyton played bocce ball, he could be out on the lawn right now, this very moment, pining away for her.

"I guess," said Hawkins "But no further. I don't need to be losing you in this crowd."

Eugene took a deep breath top calm himself and made his way over to Samantha.

"Samantha!" He called.

"Why hello Eugene," Samantha greeted very warmly. A besotted grin appeared on Eugene's face. Maybe their time alone together that they shared yesterday had really brought them closer. She sure seemed happy to see him.

"I am so glad to see you," Samantha went on vivaciously.

"You are? Really?" Eugene said hopeful.

"Yes. You are just who I was looking for. I need your help," she said.

"Anything," Eugene couldn't believe how easy this was going to be.

"Can you tell me where Peyton is?" Samantha asked. "I have to see him right now."

"He's playing bocce ball," Eugene replied. "You can't see him now. Lets go to your grandmother's house."

"Absolutely not," Samantha retorted. "I want to watch Peyton play bocce ball. He needs a good woman cheering him on."

_He'll have plenty, _thought Eugene.

"Bocce Ball is boring," Eugene said. "If you don't want to go to your grandmother's perhaps we could go grab some lemonade, or a cool drink in the hotel."

"Why would I want to go back to Grandmary's?" Said Samantha. "I just got over here. The traffic was a mess. I'm not going back through there. If you're bored get Nellie to entertain you. She went to the library, but she should be back home by now. Now if you will excuse me, I must get going."

Samantha pushed past Eugene to proceed on to the lawn.

"I'll buy you a peppermint ice cream!" Eugene said and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not Nellie," Samantha said coolly. "That food nonsense doesn't work with me. What is with you? Grandmary gave me her blessing to see Peyton again."

"You won't be able to see him until after the game," Eugene babbled. "So instead of getting baked by the sun, I just thought we could have a cold beverage."

"I don't need a cold beverage, thank you very much." Samantha said in a rather business like voice. "I need to see Peyton. I have been to bocce ball tournaments before and the women are always allowed out on the field until the game begins."

"It's a court not a field," said Eugene. "A field is in football."

"Eugene please," Samantha said rolling her eyes. "I really don't think you should be asking me to have a beverage with you when you are seeing my sister. It is very ungentlemanly of you, and I will not have you playing my sister for a fool."

Eugene didn't think it would lead to this so quickly. He didn't mean to make her mad.

"Samantha that is not what I meant," he reached for her hand only to have her slap it away.

"Don't touch me! I will not let you hurt Nellie! Yesterday I thought that you were the perfect, courtly, gentleman, for my sister. Did you switch brains with some rake over night? If you are going to go on conducting yourself in this manner Eugene, then you can forget about seeing Nellie. She is too good for you."

She gave him an icy look, pulled from his grasp, and faded off into the crowd.

The words had stung Eugene, and he was crushed. He had just lost Samantha forever, and he wasn't the one being unfaithful. He had made a complete ass out of himself, but part of it was Nellie's fault, leaving him alone out to the slaughter. Where had she vanished off to anyway?

The cause for the commotion over a silly game of bocce ball today was because it was the state tournament. The Royal Bedford was the perfect place for a bocce tournament. Not only was it a swanky hotel, it was not in a big city such as New York, there was plenty of grass looming around it, providing perfect bocce ball, croquet, and lawn tennis locations.

Not only was the lawn decorated with bocce players warming up to play, but there were also many on lookers, women sitting on blankets with their picnic lunches and parasols, reporters, and photographers.

Samantha was rather annoyed with Eugene as well as with the crowd. Both were making it hard for her to get close to the courts to find Peyton, plus every time her dainty ivory boots got stepped on, it made them dirty. How dare Eugene try to pull something behind Nellie's back! Nellie had hard enough time finding a man, and she was not going to have her first hurt her, scaring her for life.

"Over my dead body will I let him hurt Nellie," Samantha grumbled to herself. Nellie was the picture of all that was innocent and naïve. She was like a lamb, and Eugene was not going to pull some shenanigan on her, turning into a bitter old spinster!

Samantha had finally reached the grassy lawn. At least most of the people on the lawn were sitting so she would have a fine view of her boy, as well as the other bocce players. Just then she saw an astonishing sight. A sight that in a million years she had never thought imaginable. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

" Oh no," Samantha wailed pathetically. "What have I done? How did I create such a mess?"

Through the monsoon of men, women, and children, Samantha spotted Nellie standing next to Eddie Ryland as he bought a bag of popcorn from a vendor. They linked arms and walked away, over to an open clearing.

_What is she doing? _Thought Samantha. To her chagrin Nellie threw a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth. Eddie seemed to think that this was a fantastic, worldly, accomplishment. Eddie tried that same, but it ended up landing on the lawn, and being intercepted by a pigeon. So Nellie had to instructed him how to do it. Samantha watched in horror as Eddie and Nellie tried to catch pieces of popcorn in their mouths for the next five minutes. Uncle Gard had been the one to get Nellie and her sisters onto trying to catch popcorn in their mouths. Samantha never thought it would be a useful talent.

Samantha could tell that Eddie was smitten and falling hard for Nellie. He was beaming as popcorn pelted her face. One got caught in her hair. Grandmary would go on a tirade if she ever saw something so unladylike. It wasn't the spectacle that Nellie was making, or the fact that Eddie was falling for her. He was supposed to do. It was the way that Nellie looked back at Eddie that Samantha did not like. Samantha knew what it was like to be a woman in love, and Nellie looked too close to it. Their next actions confirmed her nightmares. Eddie very tenderly brushed the pieces of stuck popcorn into her hair.

"Wait right here," he said to her. He went over to one of the vendors. Samantha almost went over to Nellie to talk some sense into her, but Eddie was too close by. In a minute he was back, holding a single red rose.

"Yuck," Samantha thought. If it had been anyone else besides Eddie Ryland, Samantha would have been amused by the towering, burly, man being so sweet and buying her a rose. Nellie accepted the rose and hugged him, and then to Samantha's shock Eddie took his fingers, and gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. Then slowly, he bent down, and kissed her on the lips. Samantha's mouth dropped open as Nellie kissed back.

The world spun around Nellie as her lips met Eddie Ryland's. For once, Nellie could understand the "taste of man" that Samantha was always rambling about. The noise of the people around them, and the band playing faded into the background and all that existed that very moment was her and Eddie Ryland. She didn't think about feeling guilty for leaving Eugene alone to deal with Samantha, or Peyton, or Samantha and Peyton, or Edith Edelton. This was her time, her love, her man.

Samantha watched as Eddie led Nellie over to a shady patch to watch the game.

_Well that must explain Eugene trying to entertain me._ Samantha said to herself. _This is all my fault. He must have seen Nellie with Eddie and thought he'd take revenge with me. I will do nothing of the sort. Eugene, Eddie, and Nellie all need a good deal of straightening out. _

Just then Samantha noticed Edith Edelton strut by with her posse of Clarisse VanSicklen and Ruth Adams. They were probably heading to the bathroom, since that was what women usually did in groups. Edith was smirking at everyone she walked by.

"I don't know why she thinks she is so special," Samantha thought. "She has a face like a pit bull. A pit bull with curly hair."

There was one thing that could pull Samantha away from a simpering Edith Edelton, and Nellie and Eddie the lovebirds, and that was Peyton Denardo. The men were starting to pair up and get ready to start the game. He looked extremely sporty and debonair in his spotless, pressed, white pants, pristine white shoes, and his dapper straw boater's hat. Samantha looked behind her. Good. Hawkins was engaged in conversation with some gentleman way over by the hitching posts. She could no longer contain herself, and she knew she had a minute before the game began. Holding her skirts so she wouldn't trip she ran onto the bocce ball field.

"Peyton! Peyton my darling!" Samantha yelled, a few people turned to look.

"What in the world?" Peyton exclaimed. "Samantha what are you doing here? I thought granny doesn't let you out of the house anymore."

"She said I could see you again," Samantha said breathlessly. "Everything is right again."

"Samantha darling, we are about to start the tournament," Peyton said.

"That is why you need this," Samantha put her arms around his neck and gave him an affectionate and deep kiss. It felt glorious to be kissing Peyton again! A few of the other boys whooped.

"So is Grandma of Doom going to be in a snit if I come over to call tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"No," Samantha said. "I would love it if you would you come. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too sweetheart," Peyton said and smoothing a loose curl of Samantha's hair. "I have to get to the tournament now. But I will see you tomorrow."

"All right," Samantha sighed. She wished they could go for a walk after the game, or even have a drink out on the hotel porch, but she understood that Peyton would probably go to the gentlemen's lounge afterwards. She whispered one more thing into his ear, before leaving him. "I love you."

Grandmary's girls were sure on a roll today. Eugene had seen Nellie with some tall, beefy, boy, and then he had witnessed Samantha run out onto the field and in a dramatic show kiss Peyton. He knew that Nellie had to have some lad somewhere that she was seeing, she was too pretty not to. Eugene couldn't believe Peyton's luck. He was sure lucky that Edith Edelton wasn't there or else there would have been even more drama.

"Looks like everyone is lucky in love except me," he said glumly. He could see

Samantha holding a pair of binoculars and standing next to Hawkins, staring adoringly at

Peyton as he got up to throw. He couldn't take any more. Eugene stomped his way out of

the crowd, up the stairs to the porch, and inside the hotel to go to his room and drown his

sorrows in the bottle of Jack Daniels that Peyton had bought a few days ago. Sometimes

he wished the Denardo family had never taken him in at all, and that Peyton wasn't his

brother.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Nellie sat up that night in her bed working on her romance story. She had always thought that writing about being in love would be easy, after all she had read many books describing love, but actually being in love had opened up her eyes, as well as doors to many new feelings, feelings that she never knew she had. And these feelings only made her a better writer. As she wrote out a love scene between her Irish heroine Moira, and her battle warrior lover Adair, never had the words flown so fluently from her pen.

There was a knock at her door.

"Nellie." It was Samantha. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Nellie replied.

Often back in New York City after everyone had gone to bed, Samantha or Nellie would come to the other's room, knock on the door, and then crawl in the bed. It was the girls' alone time. Time where Nellie would tell Samantha stories, and Samantha would tell Nellie about all the men she thought were handsome. It was during one of their nighttime talks that Samantha had told Nellie about how she liked her piano teacher, and it was during a nighttime talk that Nellie showed Samantha her first completed written down story. Samantha slid into the bed next to Nellie.

"We have created quite a mess," she sighed.

"We?" Nellie asked as she laid down her composition book.

"It's all right though because I know how we are going to get out of it," said Samantha,

In Nellie's mind the only trouble they had was Peyton Denardo, other than that everything was just peachy.

"Eugene and the rest of us saw your public display of affection for Eddie Ryland this afternoon," Samantha said.

"Public display?" Nellie asked. "Sam you are the one who had the dramatic public display, dashing out on the bocce ball court and all."

"But I'm supposed to be in love with Peyton," Samantha retorted. "You are not supposed to be in love with Eddie."

""Who says?" Nellie exclaimed raising her voice. "I can be in love with whoever I want."

"I'm sorry Nellie," Samantha said. "Eddie has been a good experience for you, he was good training ground for you, but remember we are soliders, this is war."

"You aren't going into that war hullabaloo again?" Nellie asked shaking her head.

"Come on Samantha. Grandmary is allowing you to see Peyton again, so Eddie didn't destroy your chances of becoming a Denardo. I think we should stop the charade now. We tell him the truth. That you were mad at him, you concocted this stupid plan, and then we tell him my name. It hasn't been going on long at all, I think he would think it funny, and everything would be okay."

"We will stop the charade soon," Samantha agreed. "I don't know what I was thinking. Why he could just drop by anytime unannounced and Grandmary, Hawkins, Elsa, or the Admiral will give us away when they tell him that there is no Helene Fitzgerald living here. Also since you aren't keeping a low profile in public, what if Maude or somebody sees you?"

"No one except you, Maude, and Eugene even notice me," Nellie replied hotly. "And you are the last person that I'd take low profile lessons from. That hat of Cornelia's that you had on today had so much stuff on it that it's a wonder that your neck isn't tired."

"Well we do need to end this soon," Samantha went on. "Because it is going to come out, and we are ruining your chances with Eugene. I think he saw you and Eddie and he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Nellie sniffed. "Why on earth would Eugene be jealous?"

"Because he doesn't know about our plan," Samantha answered. "But he will. I am going to fill him in tomorrow. You are in danger of losing him Nellie. I think he was upset. I didn't want to tell you this, but I must. He tried to ask me for a drink this afternoon."

"Eugene and I are just common friends," said Nellie. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Sure," Samantha teased. "That is why he comes calling to see you every couple of days and brings you gifts."

"He doesn't bring me gifts," Nellie cried.

"Does too." Samantha retorted. "He is really sweet Nellie! He's a catch, and I am not letting a nincompoop like Eddie Ryland chase him off."

"Eddie is not a nincompoop," Nellie defended.

"Oh come on Nell," Samantha laughed. "You don't really like that lumbering dolt."

"He's not a dolt Samantha," Nellie replied. "I know when he was a boy he could be a pain. Trust me I used to work for his family, and he was a pig. But he's grown up now. He's quite a gentleman."

"Eddie Ryland is no gentleman!" Samantha shrieked. "He took you to the race track."

"So?" Nellie shrugged.

"A betting parlor is no place for a lady," Samantha said. "You are a fine delicate flower, a fragile bird."

"First of all Grandmary," Nellie began. "I am not a delicate flower or a fragile bird. I spent the first years of my life working on the bobbin machine in a filthy factory, getting grains of sand and gunk in my eyes and hair. Having my lungs so filled with dust that I would cough so hard, and my throat would burn at night. I have scrubbed floors until the skin goes raw on my fingertips, and my hands are completely chapped. I lived with my worthless alcoholic Uncle in disgusting hovel that he referred to as a home, and then went to a dumpy orphanage."

"But that is in the past now," Samantha argued. "You are a fine lady."

"Yes I am a fine lady," Nellie agreed. "But the past are my roots. It has shaped me into who I am today. And no matter how expensive a gown that I'm dressed in, or how rare the jewels, I will never forget where I came from."

There was a long silence as Samantha let what Nellie said sink in.

"But he still took you to a betting parlor," was all that she could say.

"That is what I like about Eddie," Nellie replied. "I think you'll appreciate it too, since you are into women's rights. Eddie treats me like an equal. Yes he does treat me like a lady, giving me a flower, and being so gentle and sweet, but by taking me to the racetrack I got to meet all of his friends. A boy will take his boy friends to the track, and by taking me there I felt like an equal. I like that."

"But he's so big and beefy," Samantha said.

"I like it. I feel so safe standing next to him," said Nellie. "When I take his arm it feels so solid, hard as a rock."

"How in earth did he get that big?" Samantha wondered aloud. "He was always tall, but he wasn't that big when we were growing up."

"He plays football and baseball for his university teams," Nellie replied. "And he eats beef. Lots of beef. Why when we went out to lunch he had a shank of veal as long as this bed."

"Nellie that is absolutely disgusting," Samantha groaned. "I'm sorry Nellie, but don't fall too hard for him. We are still going to carry out our plan, but soon at the Fourth of July Independence Ball. He likes you, so you can convince him to go with you. We'll drop the bombshell there."

"Sam please I don't want to humiliate him in front of a bunch of people," said Nellie.

"Nellie. I hate to tell you this but Eddie Ryland is a creep. Once he finds out that you used to be his family's maid, he'll be the one humiliating you," said Samantha.

"That's not true!" Nellie yelped. "You think that just because I used to be a maid that no man will want me!"

"Eddie won't want you, but Eugene wants you," Samantha defended. "I don't want you getting hurt by Eddie."

"Trust me Samantha I won't be getting hurt," Nellie said hotly, tears brimming in her eyes, her face burning with anger. "Eddie is not a creep, he respects me and likes me, whether I'm Helene or Nellie but he won't if we carry on some childish plan at the Independence Ball. And Eddie is not the creep, Peyton is!"

"Take that back Nellie O'Malley!" Samantha screamed and shot up from the bed.

"It's true," Nellie went on. "He's been out with practically every girl in Mount Bedford, and he particularly fancies Edith Edelton."

"What's gotten into you?" Samantha asked. "Why are you trying to ruin my happiness, and tell stories about the man I love. You are jealous. You have always been jealous of the attention I get from men."

"Yeah right," Nellie said. "I've let you come by and sweep up any boy. Any boy, even if he was interested in me. We'd have tow brothers come calling, I let you have both of them. I guess I am the real jealous type."

"You are foolish!" Samantha yelled. "You have never had a boyfriend before, and you don't know anything about men."

"No Samantha," Nellie hissed. "You are the one who doesn't know a thing or else you would know that Peyton two times you."

Samantha let out a screech of frustration just as Grandmary barged in.

"What is going on in here," she yelled. "You girls are shrieking and yelling when the rest of us are trying to sleep!"

"Nellie is being a bitch," Samantha retorted and stomped out of the room before Grandmary could zap her on her choice of language.

"Gracious!" Grandmary exclaimed. "You girls do too much creeping and

prowling around at night. I don't know what you girls have against just going to bed at

night like normal people."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The next morning the girls were not speaking to each other. Breakfast was a quiet and somber event. Samantha picked at her poached egg, while Nellie ate quickly, shoveling down her food as if it were her last meal.

"Slow down child," Grandmary commanded. "If you eat too quickly you will contract worms."

"You girls are awfully quiet," the Admiral remarked.

"That is because they were up screaming at each other all night," Grandmary remarked.

"I didn't hear a thing," said the Admiral.

"That's because you sleep through everything," said Grandmary. "A train could crash into the house at full speed and you would sleep through it."

"Oh Mary," the Admiral said through laughter. "I do love you. You're a spitfire!"

"Spitfire?" Samantha repeated with a look of disgust.

"Speaking of spitfire," said the Admiral as he cut his ham. "I really don't encourage you seeing that Denardo boy again."

"I'm not listening to this," Samantha got up and stomped out of the room.

"Jiminy!" The Admiral declared. "She sure does have a bad track record of finishing her breakfasts here."

Nellie finished her food shortly after, because she had a date with Eddie Ryland at ten in the lilac tunnel. It was to read him a little of her story that she was writing. Eddie had taken an interest and asked if she would read him a passage. Nellie was afraid, since only Samantha read her romance stories, what would a man think of them? What if Eddie thought they were foolish and decided to quit seeing her? It would probably make Samantha happy, well maybe not. She seemed upset with humiliating him in front of tons of people, but Nellie wasn't going to have it. She was going to tell him that morning who she really was. She was hoping he wouldn't remember her. When she worked at the Ryland's as a servant Eddie couldn't care two beans about her. But then again, they were in the same grade briefly at school she had been in his class.

At ten sharp Nellie crawled through the tunnel with her composition book in toe. Eddie was already there smoking a cigarette.

"You mind?" He asked gesturing to the cigarette, Nellie shook her head.

"Want one?"

"No thanks."

"You said you'd try it sometime," said Eddie.

"I said I'd try a cigar the next time we are at the track," Nellie corrected.

"You start with the big guns," Eddie said. He leaned over and gave her a quick little kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful today Helene," he remarked.

"Thanks you," said Nellie feeling uncomfortable with the deceit. "I really need to talk to you."

"I have to talk to you too," said Eddie. "It is really important and if I don't say it now, I will burst!"

"I uh," Nellie began.

"Helene I think I am falling for you," said Eddie as he put out his cigarette. He took her hands in his. "I'm falling love.

Nellie was speechless. Never had she imagined to hear those words spoken to her so soon. Maybe in her farthest away dreams, dreams that her stories were made of, she had heard those words, but never now, so young.

"I think I love you," she whispered. That was the truth, it wasn't just from the flattery of having someone confess their love to her. She thought about Eddie constantly, she got butterflies every time she knew she was going to see him. She had seen Samantha in love many times, she knew the symptoms and she had them.

Eddie gave her hands a squeeze, he was beaming.

"Are you free today around three-thirty?" He asked.

"Uh yes," Nellie replied. "I'm free."

"I would like you to come to tea to meet my mother, and my father will stop by as well," said Eddie. "They are dying to meet you."

Double whammy. First he said he loved her, and now it was meet the parents. This was serious. So far Samantha had only met two of her many beaux that were important enough to take tea with Gard and Cornelia.

"Oh dear," sighed Nellie. "I don't know, I might say something very stupid."

"Pifflecock!" Eddie snorted. "You are the brightest girl I know. Helene I have to warn you though. My mother is not right. She has some problems."

Nellie's mother had always suspected that Mrs. Ryland was going crazy. She remembered once overhearing her mother tell her father that she thought the woman was going mad and needed to go to the institution. She didn't know what the institution was, but it sounded like a dreadful place. When she grew up a little and did find out she found that it was indeed a dreadful place.

"You mean like problems with the head?" Nellie asked trying to be gentle with a delicate situation.

Eddie nodded.

"To put it in my terms she's gone crazy and needs the loony bin. She needs help, more help than what Doctor Shields and his opium gives her. She needs a hospital for the mentally sick, but Dad won't commit her because he thinks it will ruin his business contacts. She instead he just lets her run ranpid through the house ranting and raving like a lunatic about this and not done right. I pity our poor servants having to deal with her. We have this one servant girl named Becky and yesterday Mother smacked her for brining her tea when she asked for a pot of chocolate. I know for a fact that Mother did not ask for chocolate, she asked for tea. She was in a rampage since. Not only did she smack that poor girl, but she trashed her bedroom. I have no idea how she got the strength but she even turned over her desk, and sometimes she throws things. So I am just warning you that any behavior like that is nothing personal. I hope that it doesn't change how you think about me. I've been afraid that it would, and I would loose you. She has scared away other girls with her tirades."

Nellie could understand Eddie very well.

"I understand Eddie," she said. "I had an Uncle Mike. He wasn't crazy but he had a problem with liquor. He would get drunk and then he would get angry and violent. He would yell and trash things."

"Mother drinks too much to," Eddie nodded. "And when she drinks her moods is worse, but even without liquor she still gets bad. You won't be scared away?"

"Nothing scares me," replied Nellie. Eddie took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Helene. You have made me the happiest boy in the world. And I do apologize right now for any trouble she might be today."

He glanced at the composition book on her lap.

"You didn't read to me," he announced.

Nellie was so filled with nerves, shock, and excitement from being told that Eddie loved her, and from the invitation to meet his parents that she forgot about her story. She really wasn't in the book to read it either.

"You aren't missing much," she answered. Eddie picked up the book and flipped through it.

"It's long. This is a novel!" He observed. "Adair's chest was a fortress. A fortress that felt like a slab of fine Italian marble, as Moira ran her soft, delicate, hand over it like a swan gracefully over water," he read aloud. Nellie turned red.

"Just don't read it out loud," she begged.

"What is the difference if I read it aloud or to myself?" Asked Eddie.

"To yourself isn't as torturing," replied Nellie.

"Very well," Eddie said and snapped the book shut. "I won't read it aloud but you have to let me keep it for a day or two so I can read it."

"You don't want to read that," Nellie exclaimed. "It's trash."

"Nothing penned by you is trash my dear," said Eddie. He gave her a quick kiss. "I must be going love. I have some errands to run for my mom this afternoon and if I want any chance of her being in a good mood for tea, I better get them done. See you later, Helene." And with that he tucked the book in his coat pocket and left the hedge.

It was when he had said her name again that Nellie remembered that she had copped out on her plan to tell Eddie the truth. She certainly couldn't say anything at the tea in front of his parents.

Nellie got up and went inside. She was so nervous. She had never had a boyfriend, never been in love, and had never been asked to meet a boy's parents. What if the Rylands recognized her? The embarrassment would kill Nellie on the spot. Though crazy, Mrs. Ryland did have an eye for detail. She wished that her and Samantha were speaking. Samantha had taken tea with the family of gentlemen callers many a time. She would know all the tricks to warming up to a boy's mother. She would also know what to wear. Nellie knew one thing, she wanted to wear her pearl drop earrings, and there was only one place to go to get them. To Samantha.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Samantha," Nellie hissed as she peeped through the door of Samantha's room. "I need my pearl drop earrings back."

For an answer Nellie heard raw, hollow, sobs.

"Sam?" Nellie asked. She entered the room. Samantha was thrown on top of her puffy, white, cloud-like, comforter, her head buried into her pillow. She was sobbing violently. Nellie swiftly fished out her handkerchief.

"Whatever is the matter?" She asked. "Samantha?" Nellie sat down next to her, and ran her fingers through Samantha's thick chestnut hair.

"Leave me alone," Samantha sobbed.

"No, I want to help you," replied Nellie.

"Go away. My eyes are puffy." Samantha wailed.

"Sam I don't care how you look," said Nellie. "Remember when we both had measles at the same time a few years ago. Well you looked even worse then."

"Did not," Samantha cried but she did reach for the handkerchief. "Nellie, my life might be over."

"Sam if you had died the first time that you said that your life was over you would have been dead at age eleven," said Nellie. "What's wrong?"

Slowly through sobs Samantha finally started to tell Nellie her woes.

"I went over to Maude's today, and we got talking about Peyton. I mentioned what you had said about him and Edith Edelton. She said it was true, that he sees Edith all the time, and he's seen other girls."

"I'm sorry Samantha," Nellie replied. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm a terrible person," Samantha moaned. "I am going straight to hell."

"Sam you are the most generous person I know," Nellie laughed. "I hardly doubt you will go to hell."

"Oh Nellie," gasped Samantha. "I was so jealous of you last night and today. I was jealous because you have two men who are interested in you. There aren't rumors flying around about Eugene or Eddie. I was so set on finding love in Mount Bedford, and you did, but I didn't."

"The summer isn't over yet," said Nellie. "You know you did have that secret admirer."

Samantha immediately sat up and began to dab at her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "But I haven't heard from him in days. He even has left me. It's not fair because he never did tell me who he is."

Nellie wondered if Eugene was angry with Samantha for running back to Peyton. Somehow though, she felt that no matter Samantha did, Eugene would still be spellbound for her. He loved her, and now since Nellie had been in love she could see it in everything that he did.

"Sam I only have one man interested in me," Nellie reminded her.

"Eugene is interested in you," Samantha quipped. "He's so handsome too."

"Eugene is not," Nellie said. Keeping Eugene's secret was turning out to be on of her hardest tasks. "We are just common friends. Besides he likes another girl. In fact he is madly in love with her."

"No," Samantha gasped immediately springing into her normal go lucky self. "Do tell?"

"My lips are sealed," said Nellie.

"The little tramp," Samantha muttered. "I can say that now since it is not you. I guess I don't have to worry about him getting sour about you and Eddie either."

"Eddie has invited me to have tea with his parents this afternoon." Nellie announced. "I am so scared. I don't know what to do, or say, or what to wear."

"We must get you ready immediately," Samantha said springing up from the bed and rummaging through her bureau. "Now Mrs. Ryland is a crazy woman. She's kind of sick in the head."

"I know," Nellie replied. "Eddie told me that she's pretty bad."

"She's awful," said Samantha. "The Admiral told me that a couple of weeks ago she was out on the back porch bellowing obscenities at the top of her lungs at her husband."

"Oh my," Nellie breathed.

"But meeting the parents is an important step," said Samantha. "One thing that you should do is compliment Mrs. Ryland on her home. A home is a woman's piece of art. Even if you hate it, just tell her that you like it."

"But isn't that lying?" Asked Nellie.

"Do you ever want a man?" Samantha retorted. They headed back to Nellie's room to pick out her clothes. "Now don't be surprised if they start drilling you like a lawyer would do to a witness on the witness stand. They are just trying to see if you are a good match for their son. They'll ask you everything. You tell them that your father is a prestigious riverboat captain down in New Orleans. We'll tie it into The Admiral, oh it's perfect."

"Samantha no more lies please!" Nellie said firmly. "I love Eddie. I really do. Please understand. You know what it's like to be a woman in love. You are always talking about your hormones raging and passion that you can't contain and now it's my turn. The more lies I fall into, the more it is going to be harder for me to tell the truth."

"Nellie we have battle plan," Samantha said as she helped Nellie into her corset. "The Independence Ball is in a week, and you are going to dump Eddie in a week."

"Let's not have this come in between us," Nellie said. "I'd do anything to get you the man that you love, now how about doing it for me."

"I would, if only it were only other man except Eddie Ryland," Samantha said innocently.

Nellie sighed. Arguing with Samantha was like arguing with a fence post. She would have to try later.

At three thirty Nellie rang the bell to the Ryland's house. A small, sheepish, waif of a girl with short dirty-blonde hair answered the door. Only seven years ago that had been her.

"Are you Miss Fitzgerald?" She asked.

"Yes," Nellie nodded.

"The Rylands are expecting you. Please come in. May I take your parasol?"

Nellie handed her the parasol and also placed a fifty-cent piece into her hand. Nellie knew that to that girl fifty cents could go a long way. She badly needed a new pair of shoes, she looked like she also needed a few pounds on her skeletal frame. Perhaps she would have enough left over for a small frivolous toy. No girl should grow up without a doll.

Nellie had always thought that the Ryland's style of decorating was a little drab. Grandmary, the Vansicklen's, and Gard and Cornelia's home had much more color in the wallpapers, drapes, and rugs used. Everything with Mrs. Ryland was brown. The floors were a dark wood with oriental rugs in brown tones. There was a huge thick dark wood stair banister decorated with gargoyles like creatures carved out of wood. The drapes in the parlor were made out of fine silk but brown silk. The parlor wallpaper was a brown toile pattern. Cornelia had toile wallpaper in her bedroom but it was green not brown. All of the chairs were brown velvet, the settee was brown damask, and the tables and bookshelves, and credenza in the parlor were all heavily carved in deep brown almost ebony wood.

"Helene," Eddie greeted her. "My mother will be here in just a minute. She is still fussing over her hair or something. Come sit down. Can Becky bring you something? Some water perhaps?"

"No thanks," said Nellie deciding to give Becky an easy time. Even though since she had given her that fifty-cent piece Becky had been hovering around her like a vulture hoping that for whatever minute task she might have to do for the guest, she may get another.

"Your mother likes brown," Nellie said. Eddie started laughing.

"It is rather like living in a tomb," he admitted. "They have this big hideously carved four post bed in their bedroom. It's so gaudy. I call it the monstrosity."

"What is with the gargoyles on the stair banisters?" Nellie asked. This got more laughter from Eddie as he imitated his mother's raspy voice.

"They are not gargoyles, they're wood nymphs!"

Just then Mrs. Ryland came through the parlor door. She was sulking.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"No mother," Eddie replied. "This is Helene. The girl I have been telling you about."

"You were laughing at me," she spat. "Why were you laughing at me?"

"We weren't laughing at you," Eddie insisted. "We were just laughing amongst ourselves. It's what happy people do."

"You were laughing at me!" Mrs. Ryland shrieked getting upset. "Don't you know that those who laugh only get laughed at in return?" She strutted over to the tea table.

Eddie just gave Nellie a sympathetic look. However a few minutes later all was pleasant and Mrs. Ryland was quite cordial, talking of the weather, favorite teas, shopping, and commenting on how lovely Nellie's dress was. This lasted about fifteen minutes, but then things began to unravel.

"New Orleans is beautiful," Mrs. Ryland said.

"Yes indeed," Nellie replied much more interested in salmon salad sandwiches she was being served.

"You go to school down there?" Asked Mrs. Ryland.

"Yes Mam," replied Nellie.

"Where about?"

"Um an an academy," Nellie stumbled. She knew nothing of schools in New Orleans. "An all girls academy."

"Then you are schooled by the nuns then?" Said Mrs. Ryland. She began to dump loads of sugar into her tea. Eddie had a worried look on his face.

"No," said Nellie as she took a sandwich. "No nuns."

"An Irish Catholic girl like you isn't schooled by nuns?" Mrs. Ryland exclaimed getting in a dither.

"Mother," said Eddie. "What's it to you whether or not she is schooled by nuns."

"It means she is Catholic," Mrs. Ryland ranted. "I will not have my protestant boy taking up with some Catholic girl."

"I'm protestant," Nellie said. And she was. She wasn't born protestant, she came from a good Irish Catholic family but Gard and Cornelia were Episcopalian, and since she was rather angry at God until she eleven, their religion was the only one she had known.

"It's true," Nellie stated. "New Orleans is a mixing pot of many different religions and nationalities, and not everyone who is Irish is Catholic. My family has been over here in this country for generations."

"Oh I don't know Eddie," Mrs. Ryland gasped.

"Mother she goes to church with Samantha and her grandparents," Eddie said. "It's fine."

"Oh yes you're Samantha's friend," Mrs. Ryland muttered. "Has that hothead settled down a little? Why her grandmother used to let her run around with servant girls. It was quite distressing. You remember Eddie?"

"No Mother I don't," Eddie sighed. "Tell Nellie about the new vase that Father brought you from Italy."

"I don't want to talk about that ugly thing!" Mrs. Ryland snapped. "Seriously, that girl had no discipline what so ever. Why she even snuck out of the house once with one of our own servant girls and-"

"Mother!" Eddie said. "Let's not talk about Samantha. We are here to talk about Helene."

Mrs. Ryland glared at Eddie.

"You're jealous," she hissed. "You have always been jealous of me."

"You're my mother," Eddie said with annoyance. "Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Jealous of my power. My beauty," Mrs. Ryland prattled. "Jealous that I know it all. I am chosen to know it all but nobody listens. Not even your father listens!"

"I'm sorry," Eddie mouthed at Nellie.

Mrs. Ryland flung her napkin across the room.

"Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!" She got up and began to pace back and forth.

"Mother perhaps you need to go lie down," Eddie said. "I'll take you to your room." He went to take her arm, but Mrs. Ryland swatted it away.

"Don't touch me! You're jealous! You're jealous and your Irish girlfriend are jealous!"

She picked up the sandwiches from Nellie's plate.

"Are you jealous of me?" She hissed at her.

"No Mam," replied a shocked and scared Nellie.

"I don't believe you!" Ranted Mrs. Ryland. "I don't have to believe you!" She threw the sandwiches at the wall, where poor Becky had to go clean them up. Mrs. Ryland was way more erratic than what Nellie remembered from her days of working at the Ryland's. She needed the loony bin and then some.

Just then Mrs. Ryland threw herself down in a heap on the floor. Nellie watched speechless, as Eddie tried to coax her upstairs. She was sobbing and wailing. Wailing that her head ached.

It was then that Eddie's father finally showed up.

"She hasn't had one of her incidents?" He asked.

"Afraid so," nodded Eddie.

"I am so sorry Miss," Mr. Ryland apologized to Nellie. "I'm Alfred Ryland, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am so sorry about my wife."

"No it's not your fault," replied Nellie.

"I look forward to learning more about you," said Mr. Ryland. "Eddie has done nothing except talk nonstop about you for the past few days. You'll have to excuse me while I tend to my wife."

Nellie watched as Mr. Ryland and Eddie escorted the sobbing Mrs. Ryland out of the room. She was still mumbling something about being jealous. It was scary! In the course of a half hour Nellie had seen Mrs. Ryland be crazy, nice and normal, and then back to crazy.

She noticed Becky over in the corner sweeping up Mrs. Ryland's mess. Nellie automatically ran to help.

"Sit back down miss," Becky instructed.

"I want to help," Nellie said firmly. "You shouldn't have to clean this."

"It is my job," Becky replied. "It's not as bad as sometimes. Once she turned over a whole table of tea sending china and scolding tea everywhere."

Nellie helped Becky clean up the mess, when they finished she pressed another twenty cents into her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Samantha, Nellie," Elsa called. "Mr. Peyton Denardo and Eugene O'Reilly are here to see you."

Nellie sprang up from her chair. She needed to speak with Eugene. This was his chance. Samantha was angry at Peyton, and once angry she rarely forgave. He needed to start up the gifts and courting again, and he'd more than likely have a shot. Samantha had been chomping at the bit to give Peyton the boot, and this would be her chance.

"Bring them in," Samantha called. "Peyton is going to get what he finally deserves," Samantha said to Nellie. "He hardly deserves a girl like me anyway."

Elsa lead Peyton and Eugene into the parlor. Peyton strutted into the room as if he owned the house instead of Grandmary.

"Hey Sweetie Cake," he gushed to Samantha. He went over to give her a kiss, but Samantha pushed him away. Immediately Nellie noticed Eugene's face light up.

"She's mad at him," she whispered. "This is your chance? Did you bring her another gift?"

Eugene nodded, but was cagey with his information.

"I am not your Sweetie Cake!" Samantha yelled. "Edith Edelton is."

"Perhaps we should leave," Eugene said to Nellie.

"I want to see this," Nellie replied. "This should be entertaining."

"It's not proper," Eugene said and pulled her out of the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Nellie demanded and tried to peep through the keyhole. "She's going to give him hell, and we are missing it!"

"I hope so," said Eugene. "But if she does, Peyton would only get very angry with me if I stayed to watch."

"Why do you care so much what he thinks?" Nellie asked. "He doesn't own you."

"Yes he does," Eugene replied. "When his family took me in, one of the reasons was for me to be a confidant to Peyton. I can't ever upset him."

Nellie sighed and gave silent thanks that Samantha even though she once thought that she loved him, was very different than Peyton.

"I bet she's going to throw him out," she said. "I bet we will hear lots of screaming and Peyton being boot right out of here."

"Why the shrewish tone?" Peyton asked innocently. "I don't care for Edith Edlton."

"That's not what I heard," Samantha spat. "I heard you fancy her, her and a bunch of other girls."

"No," Peyton said. "That is absurd. The only girl I have in my heart is you."

"Maude Jeffries and Nellie both told me that you have been courting Edith," Samantha said. "I'm sure I could find out from more sources as well."

"I have been seeing Edith recently but only because until yesterday your grandmother banned us from seeing each other. I'm young, handsome, intelligent, and filthy rich. I'm not going to remain available forever. But now that I can see again, I would much rather be with you," said Peyton. "You're my princess."

"When Grandmary told me that I could no longer see you I pinned away for you. I had to heal. I couldn't just run out and find some other gentleman to throw myself out," Samantha quipped. "That is love Peyton. Not running right out and finding someone else right away."

"Sam, Edith came right onto me. She's a jezebel that girl. She was all over me as soon as she heard that Grandmary had banned us. Trust me Sam, if a gentleman had done the same to you, you would have taken up with him," Peyton explained. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Samantha was starting to weaken.

"I don't know," Samantha sighed. "Why would you ever show interest in Edith Edelton? She isn't that pretty, and she has yellowy teeth."

Most men would disagree with Samantha and find Edith above average, and very attractive, and many people had discolored teeth, it was nothing, but even if Edith Edelton were the most beautiful woman in the world, Samantha would never admit it.

"She doesn't hold a candle compared to you Samantha love," said Peyton. "Edith might be okay for a lunch, or a pot of tea, but she doesn't have what it takes to be the wife of a Denardo. Only the most fabulous women in the world are worthy enough to bare the Denardo name, and you know what Samantha? You are one of those women."

Samantha's heart was racing, her cheeks had turned rosy. Just to hear Samantha, Denardo, and women in one sentence caused her heart to flutter.

"It really hurt me to hear that about you and Edith," Samantha said trying to milk it for just a little bit more.

"I know princess," Peyton nodded. "I am deeply sorry. I will never hurt you again. I'll buy you anything that you want. You seem to like nice jewelry. Any gem, in any setting. You pick. Or perhaps you would fancy a lovely new bonnet?"

"No I want jewelry," Samantha said her eyes began to sparkle with life again. "Nothing says I love you like jewels." Samantha couldn't believe it. She now had Peyton Denardo once of the wealthiest heirs in the country begging for her mercy and love. She had mastered the opposite sex. She thought for a minute. She already had all sorts of fine babbles and jewels. She knew it was inappropriate to ask for a ring. She wanted something extraordinary. Something that Edith Edelton would never have.

"I want a pair of diamond earrings," Samantha decided. "Four caret diamonds that dangle."

"Four caret diamonds it is," Peyton replied.

Samantha ran to hug him, and they kissed.

"I guess we can bring the other two ninnies in," Peyton said.

"Don't call Nellie a ninny," Samantha laughed.

"Well Eugene is," Peyton replied. "He's a big ninny."

Nellie felt so bad for Eugene when Samantha retrieved them back into the parlor and there was Peyton grinning and sitting by her side. She had a bad feeling about Peyton, she knew very well that he probably was going to go straight to Edith's house after he grew tired of seeing Samantha for the day. When it was time for them to leave Samantha walked Peyton out. She was all upset, upset that he was leaving and she wouldn't get to see him again until tomorrow. You would have never have known that she had been furious with him earlier. Nellie saw Eugene discreetly slip something in Samantha's book of piano music. Must be another gift. She wondered what it was. All she knew was that Eugene looked very lost and wistful as he did so.

"That's it," he said to Nellie. "That is my last gift. I'm through with the roller coaster ride known as Samantha Parkington."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Samantha dearest you look absolutely stunning," Grandmary complimented the next afternoon. "You should wear those earrings to the Independence Bal."

"Oh I will," Samantha replied.

Samantha, Nellie, and Grandmary were in drawing room before supper. Samantha had been out with Peyton the whole day at the jeweler's buying the most outrageous, extravagant, and fabulous, set of diamond earrings that money could buy. She was examining them in the mirror.

"You don't think they are too much?" She asked.

"Well they do look a little heavy," Grandmary admitted. "But when it comes to diamonds, nothing is too much."

Nellie tried to hide back laughter. A little heavy was putting it lightly. Nellie thought that poor Samantha's ears would have to get tired soon. Tired from being weighted down practically to her shoulders by four caret diamonds. They looked like appendages that grew from her ears. However they were sparkly appendages that would glisten when the sun hit them.

"Nellie what do you think?" Samantha asked.

"At night when it is dark I will be able to do my homework next to them," Nellie replied.

"Funny," Samantha snapped. "I just adore them. Peyton was so sweet. He let me pick them out, and then he took me for lunch at the most quaint little tearoom."

"How was the food?" Asked Nellie.

"I'm telling you about the most romantic man on earth and you are asking me about food?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Well was it good?"

Samantha sighed and took off her earrings. She carefully placed them back in their box and gave them to Grandmary to put away in the safe.

"Bet you could buy an amusement park for the price of those," Nellie whistled.

"You probably could," Samantha agreed. "Wait till I show Cornelia she will be begging me to let her borrow them."

"Well since you borrow two of her hats. Three of her broaches, one of her parasols, a shawl, and two of her blouses, I think she is entitled," replied Nellie.

"I guess you're right," Samantha agreed. "You can borrow them too Nellie, whenever you wish."

Nellie couldn't even imagine wearing earrings that big. At least Samantha was tall and could somewhat pull it off, but Nellie was so short. Why those diamonds hanging off of her ears would make her look like she had three heads.

"I'd rather have the amusement park," Nellie said. "Tell your boy to buy you that next, and I'll go on the rides with you."

With all the fuss and ruckus over the Independence Ball, Samantha didn't have a chance to practice piano. Eugene's gift sat untouched and unnoticed, buried in her sheets of music.

Nellie and Samantha got to be on thin ice with each other again. Both wanted to remain cordial because the girls needed each other to function, it was a bond that they shared, but Samantha had crafted her master plan. A masterpiece to put Eddie Ryland to shame for all the horrid things he did to her. This was for all the times he had called her pig face, ugly, and dumb. This was for the time he told Grandmary that she climbed trees, and was attempting to play baseball with a bunch of young boys once. For the time he ruined her lavish and intricately planned tenth birthday bash by putting salt in her peppermint ice cream, For the time he had poked fun at her and Nellie because they were friends, and for how rotten he treated Nellie when she was in his class, and of course for him telling on her and Peyton. Even if she was allowed to see Peyton, Samantha had lost dignity. It was one thing for Grandmary to know that Samantha had snuck off to a party, but to know that she had been making out under a bush with some boy at night, was too embarrassing for anyone even Gard and Cornelia to know about it. She was sure that Grandmary had probably written them all about it.

To Samantha her plan to lead Eddie to shame, begging for her mercy was as important and profound as _War and Peace_ and she was not going to let Nellie who had formed some childish infatuation with him stand in her way.

However Nellie loved Eddie, and she would rather die than hurt him. The issue of Samantha's Grand Plan was a touchy one, that usually led to an argument, so for the most part the subject was avoided and the girls walked on eggshells around each other. Nellie did resent Samantha a bit. This was the first ball she ever cared about because she was going with a boy she finally truly cared for, and instead of being able to enjoy completely Samantha would make her feel guilty for not carrying out her big scheme.

The week was filled with trips to the fashion shops. Though the girls already had beautiful gowns Samantha wanted even some more trimmings to add to it, and a new pair of shoes because her old ones hurt her feet while dancing. Samantha bought a set of gorgeous combs for her hair with dried silk flowers and pearls on them, and Nellie bought a beautiful black jeweled hair clip for her hair, as well as a pair of black silk gloves that went to her elbows. Nellie was planning on wearing a red and black gown to the ball. The dress was a little fall or winter like. She had been planning on wearing the light blue gown that Samantha had her wear when she first met Eddie Ryland, however since she had already worn that dress around Eddie and Samantha insisted a girl couldn't wear the same dress around the same man twice, she couldn't wear it. For Samantha who had more men than dresses, it might be an easy rule to follow, but for Nellie it wasn't so easy. At least red seemed like an appropriate color for Fourth of July, and she had exquisite matching red satin shoes, a black choker, and her new fabulous gloves to wear.

Samantha was planning on wearing a gold number. The dress was heavenly with many layers of silk and frills. The dress had a portrait neckline, trimmed with silk flowers that looked like magnolias. Even though Samantha had had this rule of never letting a man see you in the same dress twice, she decided she could at least show Peyton her dress.

He had come to see her, the day before the ball. Samantha couldn't contain herself anymore so she said that she was going to run and get her dress to show him.

Peyton sighed as she left the parlor

"She couldn't get my hint," he said to Nellie.

For a reply Nellie just glared at him. All afternoon all Peyton did was insult them. He had commented that he didn't like the taste of the sherry he had been served, he had told Samantha that reading _The Count of Monte Cristo _was a waste of time, and had commented on how all Nellie did was eat at tea, and never say anything.

"Oh yes that's right," said Peyton. "You only speak to Eugene. Figures, since you two are both disorganized dolts."

"I don't like you," Nellie said firmly.

"That is your misfortune," said Peyton. He got up to stroll around the room. "I don't like you either."

"I know about you and Edith, everybody knows," Nellie hissed.

"Except Samantha, and except Edith," Peyton replied. "I guess that means I'm home free. Money talks Nellie. Money and power. Especially to a foolish coquette like Samantha."

"Don't call her that," spat Nellie.

"I offended the poor ex servant girl," Peyton hissed. "You and Eugene are just the same, always trying to be all self righteous and preachy to people. Well I don't have to listen to you lecture to me. No ex scullery maid is going to tell me what to do."

. "You can bully me all you want to, but I am not afraid of you." Said Nellie.

"I'm not afraid of you either because I could smack you silly," Peyton barked. "I should. I should smack you, so you know where your place is. Women these days are getting way too ballsy with all this suffrage nonsense. Pity you are so mouthy, because you have a pretty face. Even if you weren't mouthy I still wouldn't take up with you. I wouldn't want your peasant germs on me, it's bad enough having Eugene around."

"Eugene and I are twice the person that you are," Nellie hissed.

"You are classless and know nothing," Peyton snapped. "You are so stupid. You and Eugene come from the same kind. Dumb, lazy, uninspired, trashy people who can hardly afford to feed themselves yet they can't stop having more children."

"Get out of here!" Nellie roared. "Out of my house!"

"It's not your house," Peyton replied innocently. "It's Samantha's." He began to go through the Admiral's box of fine Cuban cigars. He stuffed one into his pocket.

"You can't have that," Nellie spat.

"You are really inhospitable," Peyton replied.

"Here it is! Isn't it breathtaking?" Samantha burst into the parlor holding her lovely gold ball gown with all of its flowers, beads, and layers of silk.

Peyton glanced at it, and then immediately put one of those looks on his face as if he had smelled something bad.

"You're wearing that contraption?" He scoffed.

"Peyton this dress is from New York City," Samantha said.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! New York City," Peyton said with sarcasm. "What's with all this junk on it?" He asked as he looked at one of the dried flowers. "Oh well, they always say that clothes look better on the person than on the hanger."

"I think you will like it once you see me in it," said Samantha.

"Hope so," replied Peyton. "Well I am going to be on my way. Your friend Nellie has let me know that I am not welcome here."

"Peyton whatever are you talking about?" Samantha asked eyeing Nellie.

"She said that she doesn't like me," Peyton shrugged, gave Samantha a quick kiss, and left.

"What was that about?" Samantha said to Nellie. "You didn't really tell him that you didn't like him?"

"So what if I did?" Said Nellie. "That man is rude and offensive. Plus you don't like Eddie Ryland."

"Is that what this is about?" Snapped Samantha. "You are trying to ruin Peyton and me because I'm making you follow through on your promise to me? You can't be happy so I can't be happy!"

"I don't need this!" Nellie snapped. "All my life I have taken the backseat to you when it came to you and men, and now I want my time to shine and have the man I want," and Nellie stormed past her, slamming the parlor door shut on her day off.

Samantha plopped down at the piano.

_It's not my fault that she is as meek and shy as a mouse. _Samantha thought. _It has always been her choice not to get involved with any gentlemen, not mine. _

Out of frustration Samantha threw her hands down on the piano, taking solace in the clashing clusters of notes. She was angry with Nellie and Peyton as well. Her lovely dress deserved a better reaction. A cream colored piece of paper sticking out of her French music caught her eye.

"What's this junk," she muttered as she pulled it out. It was music. A handwritten manuscript. A Debussy manuscript to his prelude _The Sunken Cathedral. _

At the end of the music was a note written.

_Dear Samantha,_

_Though I dream of you constantly I have accepted that the dream will never become a reality. I will forever keep you in my heart, and never forget you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Only he was now no longer so secret. Samantha put her head down on the piano keys in her hands and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

One would think that the mood inside of Grandmary's carriage as it made it's way to the Royal Bedford for the Independence Ball would have been one of excitement and merriment. Instead both girls were quiet and pensive, gazing out the windows as they made their way. Grandmary and the Admiral were also going to the ball. Practically everyone in Mount Bedford Society attended the annual Independence Ball.

"Samantha dear, the combs in your hair are a little uneven," Grandmary commented. Usually Samantha would consider this a tragedy, however tonight she just sat with her perfectly manicured nails in her lap.

"Hmmmm,"she sighed, still keeping her gaze out the window.

"You girls are in a rather pensive mood," the Admiral remarked.

"I'm in a dark mood," replied Samantha.

"Interesting," said The Admiral. "I feel as if I am going to a funeral instead of the town's most glorious ball."

Nellie had no idea why Samantha was so glum. Samantha thrived on going to balls. Parties and men were as important as fresh air to breathe to her. Nellie was the one who should be feeling down, and nervous. She was nervous because she knew she had to find Eddie Ryland first thing and tell him the truth before Samantha did something stupid.

"You girls have nothing to be dark about," said Grandmary. "Peyton Denardo and Eugene O'Reilly are very respectful suitors."

_I better hope I get to Eddie before Grandmary does. _Thought Nellie. _I really should have put more effort in telling him the truth before this silly ball. I don't even want to go, well perhaps the food will be good, and I know Eddie hates these kinds of functions._

Actually if Nellie had told Eddie the truth and she could enjoy a Fourth of July evening with the man she adored she wouldn't be dreading the ball, because for once she had a date! But now she had to worry about hurting him, and she would rather die than hurt Eddie Ryland.

The carriage pulled up in front of the hotel. It was decorated with patriotically with red, white, and blue ribbons and flags on every column. A small band was playing on the front porch as guests strolled in.

As soon as they were in the grand ballroom Nellie began to pan the room for Eddie. She spotted Eugene sitting at the Denardo family table, Peyton was nowhere in sight. Nellie also noticed Samantha eyeing Eugene the same way that she usually eyed men, except she never eyed Eugene that way before. When Samantha caught that Nellie had seen her, her eyes quickly fell to the ground in an embarrassed way. Samantha had never been embarrassed about her affections for men before, however Nellie was soon sidetracked by the tables of food.

Nellie thought that she would never see as much as food as they had on the cruises that she would take with Samantha and Cornelia, why all they did was feed you, and Nellie was in pure heaven. But the Independence Ball had even more tables heaped with goodies then on the ocean liners. It was almost ridiculous, because many of the guests at the ball wouldn't even touch the food.

It was there that Nellie spotted Eddie Ryland. Of course he would be by the food. She caught him in a rather ungentlemanly like way popping a whole deviled egg in his mouth.

Without making an announcement, Nellie broke away from her party to head over to him.

"Helene love," Eddie greeted as he quickly swallowed his egg. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Too gorgeous for the likes of me."

"Eddie we have to talk," Nellie said.

"I do have something I need to ask you, but food first. Here try these lemon squares," Eddie said trying to put one into her mouth. "You'll love them."

"Eddie it's really urgent," Nellie pleaded. "Could we go into the lobby and sit down?"

"But I just got here," Eddie replied.

"Eddie!" Samantha bellowed as she came up behind them. "You better not be giving my friend a hard time."

"Why it's pig face!" Eddie greeted cynically. "Where's lover boy?"

"I think I see him over there," Nellie lied and pointed across the crowded room.

Samantha turned to look but unfortunately she didn't leave to go find him.

"He'll be here in a minute," she snapped. She eyed Eddie. "You clean up well."

"Do I?" Eddie asked. "I'm not one for these superficial shindigs." He popped a chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth.

"So Helene," said Samantha to Nellie. "Want to invite Eddie to sit with Grandmary and The Admiral?"

"No," Nellie said without thought,

"I'm not good enough for _The _Admiral?" Eddie teased. "Hey pig face, does The Admiral have a name? Surely his mother didn't pop him out and name him _The _Admiral."

Nellie began laughing but Samantha just glared.

"Eddie you are no gentleman talking about such things!"

"It's true," said Eddie.

"His name is Archie," Nellie laughed. "Like Archibald."

"Well if my name was Archibald I guess I'd go by The Admiral too," Eddie replied. "It's worse than Edmond."

"Edmond?" Samantha said with interest.

"Almost as bad as-" but Nellie stopped herself. She was about to say Nellie, but she stopped. This was not the way to tell Eddie, not with Samantha right there.

"As what?" Eddie asked.

"As uh," Nellie stammered.

"Elsa," Samantha cut in. "Elsa is a dreadful name, Anyway Eddie, I am inviting you to sit with us. You are Helene's friend and therefore welcome at my table."

"Yes your royal highness," Eddie could tease Samantha all day long. She was perfect teasing material. "I can't believe I have been asked to sit at the table of the Great Fabulous and Fast Kissing Samantha Parkington!"

"You hush with that talk," Samantha snapped and took Nellie by the arm. "Come Helene let's sit down."

"Is it okay if I have a word with Eddie first?" Nellie asked.

"Oh yes," Eddie said. "Helene and I were engaged in a private conversation before you came and butt in. Plus I have something I need to ask her myself." Eddie's eyes were dancing. Nellie gave Samantha a desperate look. This was her last chance to get Eddie alone. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know the real reason why Samantha wanted Eddie to sit with them. Grandmary, The Admiral, and five other high society families would be seated at their table, a great ground for humiliation.

"The Admiral, _Archie,_" Samantha said rolling her eyes at Eddie. "Is going to give a toast soon. We really need to be seated."

"Please just a few minutes Sam," Nellie begged. "I promise it will only be but a few minutes." As Nellie begged Samantha began to tune her out, for all of her fears and suspicions were paraded in front of her, the living proof. Proof that outrageous four caret diamonds couldn't erase. Samantha's face turned as red as Nellie's dress, a fixture of hate forming in her eyes as she spotted Peyton Denardo her date, strolling into the ballroom with a gloating Edith Edelton on his arm.

Peyton had told Samantha earlier that very afternoon, that he would ask her to take supper with his family at their table, and that they would stand on the porch later and watch the fireworks show together. Eddie and Nellie had noticed Peyton and Edith as well. Out of all places to be stood up, the most important social event in Mount Bedford!

Edith and Peyton were laughing gaily, holding flutes of champagne as they strutted into the room. Peyton was greeted by his passé of young friends, the passé that stroked his ego just because he was Peyton Denardo.

"If looks could kill," Eddie said quietly to Nellie.

Samantha watched in horror as Peyton ushered Edith over to where his mother was sitting. Why Peyton had promised Samantha that tonight she would get to meet his mother, she should have listened to Nellie and Maude the whole time, instead of listening to diamonds.

"That trollop!" Samantha sneered.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Eddie laughed. "When are they serving first course?"

"Eddie be serious," said Nellie.

"Look it how ugly her dress is," Samantha mumbled. "It looks like she's wearing a night gown. That choker looks awful on her neck. Her neck is too long to wear a choker, she looks like a giraffe."

"Sam, Edith isn't half as pretty as you are," Nellie said hoping that Samantha would forget Peyton, forget the charade with Eddie and just calm down if she was flattered.

"No one is," Eddie chimed. "You're the Great Samantha Parkington! Of course Helene is as pretty, but not stinky Edith."

"You don't think Edith is attractive?" Samantha asked Eddie her voice filled with happiness.

"Nah," said Eddie. "She always looks like she's smelling something bad."

Samantha laughed, but her heart sank even more as she watched Peyton's mother and Edith engage deeper in conversation. This was a major blow. Here was Samantha Parkington, always belle of the ball, at the most lavish event in Mount Bedford, alone with nobody.

"Helene," said Samantha. "I need a drink."

"That actually sounds wonderful,' Nellie agreed.

"I'll get you some champagne," said Eddie and he took off towards the bar. Nellie went to go after him, desperate to catch him alone, but Samantha clutched her arm.

"I hate her," Samantha spat. "She did this on purpose. She did this to mortify me in front of everyone. Look! I'm a laughingstock!"

"No one is even noticing you," said Nellie.

"That's because they all have dates," Samantha muttered. "They all do except me."

"And Eugene," Nellie said holding her breath.

Samantha blushed and then glared at her.

"I'm back ladies," Eddie said handing them their champagne. Samantha gulped hers down in one unladylike gulp.

"Does Grandmary know you drink like a sailor?" Eddie asked.

Samantha did not answer him. She gave her empty flute to Nellie and then began stocking off towards Edith Edelton. The champagne gave her the courage she needed to do something totally outrageous, even with Grandmary there.

"Samantha you come back here!" Nellie hollered.

"Nellie!" Samantha yelled. "I have business to do!"

"Nellie?" Eddie asked.

However, he was immediately distracted by a steaming Samantha as she pushed her way through the waltzing couples on the dance floor, and over to the Denardo table. She marched right up to Edith Edelton and pulled the silly feather headband she was wearing right off of her head, and onto the floor. Eddie and Nellie weren't the only ones watching the scene. Samantha made a gesture towards her diamond earrings, Edith lunged to rip one off, this resulted in Samantha pouncing on her, and the girls toppling onto the floor. Grandmary had gone ghost white, her face frozen in a horrified, shocked, and amazed expression.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

"Girls please!" Peyton cried as he pried Samantha away from Edith Edelton. "I can't believe how popular I've become."

"Peyton darling get this trash away from me," Edith whimpered.

"You said I was to be your date Peyton!" Samantha yelled. "What about me?" Samantha's hair had fallen down and hung wildly all the way down her back like a thick, dark, curtain, her eyes were wild with rage.

"Peyton Denardo wouldn't go out with the likes of you," Edith answered for him. "You hang around with servant girls. I guess that is where you learned this behavior."

"You leave Nellie out of this," Samantha hissed.

"Apparently the scullery maid is better behaved than you are," said Peyton. "At least she isn't making a spectacle of herself. I can't help but be flattered though. It's difficult having almost every women I meet, vie for my affections."

"What is going on here?" The hotel manager demanded. "You kids get out of here! You obviously do not know how to conduct yourselves in a ballroom. Take your riff raff outside."

"Do you know how I am?" Peyton retorted.

"You're not trying to pull that again?" Eugene sighed.

"Shut up Eugene," sneered Peyton. "You're a nothing without me!" He turned to the manager. "I'm a Denardo, and my family has booked your presidential suite for the entire summer. I will not be told to leave."

"I'm sorry Mr. Denardo," the manager said, realizing he was probably going to be out of a job tomorrow.

"Peyton," Edith croaked. "She hurt me."

Edith Edelton was one of those people who had skin that would turn red if you looked at it cross-eyed. None of the punches that the girls had thrown had been much at all, but since her skin was so sensitive, her arms were red.

"Apologize Samantha," Peyton commanded.

"You didn't really buy her those earrings?" Edith whined.

"He did," Samantha said haughtily. "I have the papers at home. Taking you to some floosey dance doesn't say I love you. It says you make a suitable cheap date. Four caret diamonds say I love you."

"You're despicable and cheap Samantha!" Edith bellowed.

"Peyton," his mother said. "I can't believe that you would even consider calling on this filth! These country girls are nowhere near our league. I knew from the moment we arrived in this wretched town that you would not find a bride here. I think you should try New York City."

"I'm from New York City," Samantha growled.

Nellie had noticed that Eddie had disappeared. As much as she would have loved to continue watching the drama, she knew she had to find him and tell him the truth. She began to search for him.

"Mother," Peyton said sternly. "I know that you might not agree, but I have found the girl I love and want to marry here in Mount Bedford. I was planning on asking her after the fireworks, but I think that now I have the proper attention that a Denardo deserves, I think I will ask her now."

Samantha's heart began to shake, her stomach did somersaults. She was the one he wanted to see the fireworks with. Tonight she would get her redemption against nasty old Edith.

Peyton took a swig of champagne, milking ever minute that he had the room's attention. "The woman I love is worthy enough to bear the Denardo name," he announced. "She will know and realize her place as my wife, and she will obey me as well as belong to me. She will also be worthy enough to bear me my sons. As many sons as I want!" He turned to Edith Edelton who was still strewn on the floor.

"Edith," he said. "You will marry me. We'll have a December wedding, before the holidays."

Edith burst into tears and nodded stupidly, and then got up only to fall into Peyton's arms.

"Peyton," Samantha begged. "Please. I'm the woman you want. I will make you so happy. I will obey you in every way, and I can bear you many sons! I'm stronger than Edith and smarter, prettier, and wealthier!"

"I've got enough wealth for an army," Peyton replied. "Samantha with your off the wall outrageous political ideas you are much too outspoken for a lady. I would not want my children inheriting such an unbecoming trait. Plus lord knows about your family name, you don't even have parents."

Samantha picked up a full flute of champagne and heaved it at his face. She went stomping out of the ballroom with Eugene, Ida, Maude, Grandmary, and The Admiral all following.

Nellie had met up again with Eddie out in the lobby. He was cagey about why he had left, but Nellie was about to find out.

"Let's go out on the porch," he suggested. "It's an absolutely gorgeous evening, plus I don't like the stuffiness of the ballroom."

Samantha needed to get far away from Peyton, as far away as possible. She stomped out onto the front porch. The fresh air was bound to help her. Twilight was beginning to settle in, the dreadfully hot sun was gone, and the sky was rich in hues of pinks and lavenders. She caught sight of Nellie and Eddie at the far end of the porch. Nellie was sitting on the porch railing, Eddie's coat was around her shoulders.

She knew she had to stop Nellie before she said something stupid such telling Eddie her real name. So far Samantha's night had been a blow. She was not going to lose the satisfaction of getting even with Eddie. For all Samantha knew perhaps Peyton chose Edith over her because of Grandmary's strict rules, stemmed from Eddie's big mouth.

She began to make a beeline towards them, with her entourage following.

Eddie Ryland had told Nellie that he had something very important to tell her, and that he would die if he didn't tell her now. To Nellie's shock and awe Eddie sunk down in front of her, onto one knee, and pulled a small blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"Helene Fitzgerald," he said shakily. "Will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Nellie almost slid off of the porch railing and fell in a heap at Eddie's feet. Her heart was racing faster, and faster, uncontrollably. The ring was absolute perfect for Nellie, Eddie had put much thought into choosing a ring for it. It was an Irish Claddagh ring, gold, with the crown and two hands. An impressive, yet not so big that it would overwhelm Nellie's hand diamond was cut in the shape of the heart. Nellie wanted more than anything to be able to slide the ring onto her finger.

"I would," she whispered. Eddie was about to jump up and throw his arms around her, but Nellie quickly went on.

"But I can't. I cannot marry you Eddie," she whispered softly. Though there was no point. By now Samantha, Eugene, Ida, Maude, The Admiral, Grandmary, Edith, Peyton, and a slew of other socialites who had wandered out after Samantha, were all standing right there.

"I know I haven't asked your father's permission," said Eddie. "I promise when he picks you up at the end of the summer I will ask him properly. I meant to save the ring until then, but once I got it I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I know I should have asked your father first. I don't see why he shouldn't say yes. I will have my law degree after this term, I will be able to provide well for you, anything you want, and I love you. I love everything about you."

Eddie's speech of love only made Nellie feel sicker, she hung her head in shame.

"Eddie I cannot marry you because I am not Helene Fitzgerald," Nellie said taking a deep breath.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Eddie asked confused.

"I'm-" But Nellie was interrupted by Samantha who chose that moment to cut in.

"Eddie, let me explain," she said. "After you decided to shoot off your big mouth to Grandmary about my after hours liaison, I decided to get back at you, so I concocted this plan to have Nellie pose as Helene Fitzgerald, and have you fall in love with her. I never thought you would actually propose to her though. I've never seen a man move so fast."

"Nellie?" Eddie asked. "Who's Nellie?"

"You remember Nellie O'Malley?" Said Samantha. "She used to work for your family, you went to school with her. You called her ragbag and dummy."

"O'Malley," Eddie muttered half dazed.

He looked over at Nellie, who lifted her head long enough to nod at him, and then quickly shift her gaze back down. There was no way that the beautiful, elegant, lady before him could have once been Nellie O'Malley. Nellie had stringy hair that had been cropped off unevenly at her chin, not long, shiny, strawberry-blonde hair pulled up in the latest style. Nellie was rag doll thin with arms and legs that resembled that of a chicken, not the curvaceous and healthy being sitting on the porch rail in the classic red and black gown, with her black silk elbow length gloves.

"Samantha concocted a plan like that?" Clarisse VanSicklen shrieked to Edith. "Why she is even wickeder and sicker than I imagined."

"I'm still amazed that Eddie asked the servant girl to marry him," Edith laughed. "Just think if it had actually happened. Their children would be half gutter rat!"

Eddie glared at Samantha who looked desperate. Only a half hour ago Samantha would have been relishing in the moment of having Eddie baffled and humiliated in front of all the old Mount Bedford families. But when she had seen the way he looked at Nellie when he proposed, how sweet he went about doing it, and the way that Nellie looked back, she could tell they were a couple in love. Samantha had been a woman in love many times and she knew the signs, and she had seen them. She had always thought that she would be the first to get married, after all, Nellie was planning on going to university and teaching, but Nellie had subtly beaten her to it, well almost.

"What kind of a monster are you?" Eddie asked, he snapped the ring box shut, and thrust it deep into his back pocket. He turned to Nellie. "And you too!"

"Eddie," said Samantha. "There is no reason why you can't marry Nellie. Why it's perfect! You attend Columbia, she lives in New York City, Uncle Gard is a lawyer he can help you start your own firm someday. The only thing different is that her name isn't Helene Fitzgerald."

"I'm not marrying anybody!" Eddie bellowed. "I don't even know who you are."

He stomped off ashamed. He rarely went to those stuffy social parties, so now what had gone on tonight would be the only impression that the high society of Mount Bedford would have of Eddie Ryland. He headed to the gentleman's lounge, with Eugene trailing behind him.

Samantha ran and threw her arms around a rather subdued Nellie, who seemed to be staring off into outer space, her hands were cold to the touch.

"I am so sorry," was all that Samantha could say.

"You are a real piece of work Samantha," Ida said as she walked by. "Doing that to young Eddie and your sister. A pity. I always thought Eddie was kind of a cute, in that burly sort of way."

"I have summoned Hawkins to hitch up the carriage," said The Admiral. "Your Grandmother is ashamed and mortified over both of you girls, and your disturbing conduct this evening. We are going back home immediately."

Samantha did not fight. She didn't want to stay at the ball, or see the silly fireworks show. She wanted to go home. Actually she wanted to go as far from Mount Bedford as possible. The next morning she got her wish.

"I have telephoned Gardner and though he is extremely busy right now, he and Cornelia are dropping everything to pick you girls up," said Grandmary. "I don't know if it's the world we live in today, or something that I have done drastically wrong, but I just cannot handle you girls. I can't believe all the sneaking, scheming, and lying, that has been going on around here behind my back."

Going back to New York City would be good for everybody, even though there was another two months of summer left. Samantha couldn't bear to see Peyton and Edith together, or anyone of her old friends who had seen her spectacle at the ball, and she knew that Eddie certainly did not want to see her or Nellie. The Ryland house was quiet the next day with no sign of life or activity, even the draperies were closed shut.

As soon as they got back to their home in New York City Samantha had a long talk and cry with Cornelia. A long heart to heart concerning matters of the heart, hers and the hearts of other people.

Nellie still had Eddie Ryland's coat. The coat he had put around her the night he had proposed to her when she was cold. He had stomped off, and she didn't even realize she still had it around her shoulders until she had gotten back to Grandmary's house. She felt strange asking Hawkins to drop it by Eddie's house so she kept it, tucked away in the trunk where she kept all of her writing manuscripts. After all, Eddie had kept her romance novel.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

New York City, January, 1913

Eddie Ryland still lived by only in Nellie's deepest and most secret thoughts. Thoughts that Nellie even kept from Samantha. Nellie figured if she kept al thoughts of Eddie to herself, then they would truly be safe. Even Samantha had laid low. Through all the gaiety of holiday parties and balls Samantha tended very few, and since returning from Mount Bedford, she had not had a single caller. Nellie had only heard the Mount Bedford disaster mentioned once. It was on a Saturday morning right before school closed for the holidays. Nellie always taught a class on Shakespeare plays down at the Settlement House Saturday mornings, for her teaching portfolio. On this Saturday she had come home early, Samantha was out at a friend's, and Bridgette and Jenny had taken Cornelia's three dogs for a walk in the park. The parlor doors were shut, and she could hear the murmur of Gard and Cornelia's voices in deep conversation. She wasn't going to eavesdrop, but when she heard Eddie's name mentioned she couldn't help it.

"I was looking through the stacks of applicants," Gard said. "I saw Eddie Ryland's in the stack. He is applying for an internship in my firm."

"Are you going to call him in for an interview?" Asked Cornelia.

Uncle Gard headed a busy law firm that took many high profile cases. It would be a great learning experience for any aspiring lawyer to work in.

"I don't think he realizes who I am," said Gard. "I think if he knew that I was Samantha's uncle he would intern somewhere else immediately."

"An internship at your firm would be good for his portfolio," said Cornelia. "I don't think he would care. He wouldn't have to see Samantha or Nellie."

"True," Gard nodded. "I always liked the boy when I would see him. He had a dry sense of humor. I know Sam always hated the way he would tease her, but when I was his age, I teased many girls, Sam's mother included."

"You teased me still," said Cornelia. "And you are an adult! I think you should at least call him for the interview. I am sure he has applied at other firms as well."

"It's shame," said Gard. "He marrying Nellie would have been a nice fit. I probably would have eventually given him a partnership once he graduated and passed the bar, Nellie would be free to do her teaching."

Nellie quickly hurried away before she was caught, only feeling more so that she had ruined Eddie's life.

It was a dreary day in January. The sky was a complete blanket of thick, gray, clouds. Nellie had just gotten out of school, and was about to be on her way home, trudging through the slush laden sidewalks, carrying her books close to her chest.

"Disgusting," she muttered at the slush.

"Nellie!" She heard a familiar voice. She turned around. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her! Eugene was hurrying towards her. What on earth would Eugene be doing in New York City? He held a white envelope in his hand.

"Eugene?" She squealed. "Is that you?"

"Oh yes," he said as he carefully stepped through the slush, careful not to splatter any on her/

"What brings you to New York City?" Asked Nellie. "Isn't your school in Rochester back in session?"

"I transferred to Columbia," Eugene explained. "Things got really bad at the Denardo house. Peyton and I haven't been getting along. We shared a town home in Rochester together, and in November Peyton told his father he did not want me living there anymore. I moved in with another friend, but over holiday vacation I had to be around Peyton again, and it's a miracle we didn't end up killing each other. Over holiday Peyton's father pulled me into his office to speak with me. I got much better marks in my studies than Peyton did, and he said it was making his son look bad. You know how the Denardo's are, how dare they finish last! So he thought it would be best for Peyton's interests if I moved to another university."

"Well you chose a good one to transfer to," said Nellie, happy that Eugene had gotten away from Peyton. She always thought that Peyton had treated him like dirt.

"You want to go grab a cup of coffee and get out of the cold?" Eugene asked. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Nellie replied. "I know a really nice place. Have you heard of the Edelweiss Room?"

"No," Eugene replied.

"They have the best apple strudel in New York City," said Nellie. "I am literally addicted."

They began to walk hurriedly towards the promise of warmth and apple strudel.

"You are sure brave moving to New York City by yourself," Nellie commented as they made their way through the crowded streets.

"I'm not really alone at all," said Eugene. "A friend of mine actually convinced me to apply at Columbia, and I'm rooming with him, and his friend."

Nellie pushed open the door, and the two burst into the warmth of the Edelweiss Room. Nellie could smell the aroma of fresh cinnamon, cream, and baking apples. They ordered their strudels, and tea, and chose a table by the window to sit while they waited.

"I'm glad you have a friend here in New York," Nellie commented. "It's a pretty big place. Who's your friend at Columbia? Samantha probably knows him. She knows everybody."

Eugene blushed and looked down. Nellie realized that it was probably rather tactless to mention Samantha around Eugene.

"I'm sorry," she immediately said. "I shouldn't have mentioned her."

"That's alright," replied Eugene. "Because the friend I am rooming with is Eddie Ryland."

Nellie was silent. She didn't recall Eugene being friendly with Eddie.

"I didn't know that you knew Eddie," she finally said.

"I didn't until later on in the summer," said Eugene. He was slightly uncomfortable talking about the summer with Nellie. Samantha and Nellie had departed Mount Bedford being the center of heated scandal.

"That night of the Independence Ball," he said. "We got friendly. Eddie got pretty intoxicated in the gentlemen's lounge. He was in no shape to make it home, so I took him up to my room, so he could sleep it off, and not cause trouble. We've been friendly since then, keeping up correspondence. When I told him that I would have to search for another school, he mentioned right away I should apply to Columbia, and I could room with him and his friend. It's been fun."

They were silent again. Her apple strudel had come, and for once Nellie didn't feel like diving into it. Having Eugene right there had suddenly made Eddie and the past summer seem eerily close.

"Anyway the main reason I had to talk to you is give you this. I remembered you telling me the name of your school, so I just waited until you got it. I'm not following you or anything. It just looked like an important piece of mail."

He handed her the white envelope. It looked very business like being typed out. It was addressed to a Miss Helene Fitzgerald. The house address was the Ryland's house. The return address was from the submissions office of _Ladies Life Journal Magazine._

"I don't think this is for me," Nellie said.

"Weren't you Helene Fitzgerald?" Eugene asked having no problem diving into his apple strudel.

"Helene Fitzgerald doesn't exist," answered Nellie. She opened up the envelope, to find a rather surprising and shocking letter.

_Dear Miss Fitzgerald,_

_Congratulations your submission of the Spell of Moira McCollough has been selected as the first place winner of Ladies Life Journal's Contest for Young Lady Student Writers. _

_Your prize will be that your submission will appear in our April issue, along with a short bio, and picture. You will also be rewarded one hundred dollars. However to claim your prize, we must hear from you by March 1st. _

_Please send your bio, and proof of studentship to the address below, and we will have a photographer get in touch with you. _

_Best Regards,_

_Susanne Daley _

"That's wonderful Nellie!" Eugene exclaimed. "You're going to be a published writer. A hundred dollars is nice too! What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not a published writer," said Nellie still in shock. "Helene Fitzgerald is."

"Oh dear," Eugene said.

"I forgot about the stupid story anyway," Nellie said. "I'm not sure how _Ladies Life Journal _got a hold of it. I gave it to Eddie to read, he never gave it back."

"He sent it in," said Eugene. "He saw the contest advertised and sent it in, before he learned that you were really Nellie. I guess that letter came to his house over the holidays and he asked me to give it to you. "

Nellie shook her head and dug into her apple strudel. She was going to now devour the whole thing, and possibly another.

"I just don't get it," she sighed. "The one time I pull off a lie, a lie that Samantha put me to, it not only burns me once, but twice."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Samantha's odd taste in new French music was always well accepted in Gard and Cornelia's home. Cornelia was fond of Debussy, and could play piano, but she didn't have Samantha's expertise, so she had to depend on listening to her niece.

Samantha had stuffed away the music Debussy from Eugene. She kept it in a box with the rest of the little notes and trinkets he had left for her, but she was embarrassed by her conduct over the summer, she must have hurt him multiple times. She learned how to play _Voiles_ and then tucked it away for good.

However, he piano teacher had given her the same Debussy prelude book and had wanted her to learn _Voiles. _He was very surprised when Samantha's supposed read through was very accurate note wise.

"You must have worked on this?" He had said amazed.

"A friend gave me a copy over the summer," admitted Samantha. "My sight reading didn't get this good. I have worked on it quite a bit."

"Well since you have learned the notes we will work on expression and perhaps you can play it in the upcoming recital," said Mr. Godfried.

Samantha didn't argue, but she wasn't too keen on playing the music that Eugene had given to her in the recital. To her it was much too personal for that.

Cornelia loved to listen to Samantha's current repertoire, so Samantha had choice but to drag out the copy of _Voiles _that Eugene had given her, and immerse herself in it for hours a day, especially if she was going to have to memorize it for recital. Samantha hated memorizing music. What was the point of going and buying perfectly good editions of music only to memorize it?

_At least then I don't have to look at Eugene's love letter, staring at me in the face._ Samantha thought as she pounded away.

Samantha had always prided herself on having any man that she wanted, but she realized that she had lost Eugene. She hadn't lost Eugene because she had wanted to loose him, she had lost him because she didn't know that she had wanted him. If she had known his feelings, instead of being so wrapped up in Peyton, they could have had something beautiful. As she thought back on that summer she had actually been unhappy with Peyton. He was always telling her to hold her tongue if she wanted to mention a political view, and Samantha thrived on opinions and politics. He was always putting down her family, once he had said that her parents had deserved to drown because they were so stupid going out on a boat during a big storm. He didn't know that they had actually gone out on a beautiful day, but the storm came on quickly, and they wanted to get back to their young daughter.

The only reason Samantha had stuck around with Peyton wasn't even for his money or social status, well at first it was, because she had never been with a man so outrageously wealthy but it wore off and then the only motive because of her competition with Edith Edelton. Samantha knew the opposite sex like the back of her hand. She knew very well that Peyton was seeing other girls. Why he could hardly keep them straight and once he had even called her Clarisse. Still, Samantha hated Edith Edelton for always being nasty about her and Nellie, thinking that she was better than everyone else, and for being pretty. Samantha wasn't used to much competition in the looks department and she didn't like it. Unfortunately, her riff with Edith had cost her possibly a wonderful man, who loved her.

She shook her head with shame as she had read the latest letter from Maude, mentioning that Peyton and Edith were engaged, with a date set for next summer, and the ceremony was to be unimaginably lavish, and held out in the Hamptons, where they would be moving.

"I can hear her playing," said Nellie as she and Eugene piled in from the cold January air, and into the warmth of the foyer.

"She practices hard," said Eugene. "I should be. I really need to get my act together music wise. I have been bad about practicing since moving in with Eddie, he's too noisy all the time, and keeps inviting me to do other things."

"Cornelia," Nellie greeted as Aunt Cornelia came into the foyer with Bridgette right behind.

"Nellie is that a boy with you?" Bridgette asked her eyes glittering at the chance to poke a little fun at her sister.

"Last time I checked," Nellie replied.

"Cornelia this is Eugene O'Reilly," Nellie introduced. "And this is my sister Bridgette. Don't mind her."

"A real boy," Bridgette gasped.

"Enough Bridgette," Cornelia laughed and shook Eugene's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Eugene is studying at Columbia," Nellie put in.

"Oh my," replied Cornelia. She immediately thought of Samantha. That day when Samantha had arrived back in New York City, the girl had cried and cried on her shoulder. She knew who Peyton Denardo and Eugene O'Reilly were.

_I can't believe Samantha wasn't all over this chap, _she thought. _He's as cute as well as handsome as can be with those big brown eyes. I know she at one point thought he was seeing Nellie, but I'm surprised she didn't jump into his arms at first sight. Peyton must be really something._

"We'll fix you some tea," offered Nellie as she took Eugene's coat.

"We just had coffee," Eugene replied. "I'll be up all night."

"Not Nellie," chirped Bridgette "She can drink a whole pot of coffee or tea and fall right to sleep."

"It just keeps me warm," Nellie replied. "Would you rather have hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate sounds grand," said Eugene. "I'd rather be on a sugar buzz than a caffeine one."

"I'll have Gertrude bring it into the parlor," said Cornelia. "Make yourself at home. Don't mind Samantha's practicing."

"Why she's playing _Voiles!_" Exclaimed Eugene.

"What's a _Voile?"_ Asked Nellie.

"I think it's one of those avant-garde French masterpieces," Bridgette answered in an academic voice, pleased that she had learned a fancy new word at school, the same swanky school that Samantha had attended.

"I don't know if I should bother her," said Eugene. "What if she hates me? I shouldn't have come here."

"Samantha Parkington doesn't stay available for long," said Nellie. "You let Peyton take your chance this summer, don't let another gentleman take it now. She is not mad at you, if anything you should be mad at her."

"I could never be mad," replied Eugene. "I'm nuts about that girl."

"She is nuts," said Bridgette.

"Bridgette," Nellie said. "Why don't you go and get us some avant-garde cookies to have with our chocolate?"

Though Bridgette loved to tease her sisters, she did know when to stop. She curtsied to Eugene and then scurried off to the kitchen to pester Gertrude.

Eugene took a deep breath and pushed open the parlor door. Samantha was too caught up in the passion to notice that Eugene had walked in. Nellie hung back, to give them a few moments alone.

Eugene waited quietly standing behind her, watching as her fingers danced along the keys, he waited until she stopped before saying anything. Just the sight of her was angelic enough, but to see her making beautiful music struck a chord deep within him. Even if she did hate him, he vowed right then and there that he would die an old bachelor, for Samantha was the only girl he would ever give his heart to. He cleared his throat.

Samantha whirled around on the bench, to face him. Her mouth dropped completely open.

"Hello Samantha," Eugene said. "You sound absolutely lovely, you look lovely."

_Gee that was lame,_ thought Eugene. _That's the reason right there why I can't get a girl. _

Samantha stared at him for a long time. She didn't know what to say. Usually she could always find something to say that would charm and flatter a gentleman, but for now she couldn't say anything. They sat silently. Finally Samantha patted the spot on the piano bench next to her.

"Come here," she said. "Sit. Let's play."

Eugene on weak knees made his way over to the piano bench,

They did more than just play piano.

Nellie peeped through the slightly open door, smiling to herself for Eugene and her sister as Eugene and Samantha exchanged a kiss. She quickly turned away embarrassed that she had peeped in on that. She thought that Eugene and Samantha were absolutely perfect. It was fate, meant to be. Why else would have Eugene transferred?

She knew that if she were ever to even approach Eddie Ryland again she would need much more than fate.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Uncle Gard sat in his home office going over his brief for court the next day. Samantha knocked on the door.

"Uncle Gard," she said. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Why of course Sam," Uncle Gard replied. "Having more man trouble?"

Uncle Gard loved to tease Samantha about her many dramatic trials with gentlemen friends.

"Oh no," answered Samantha. "I was just wondering if you found a new intern to work for you. Weren't you interviewing?"

"You mean did I give Eddie Ryland an internship?" Gard corrected. "He did interview."

Samantha blushed.

"Couldn't you please give him an internship," she pleaded.

"Whatever for?" Gard asked surprised. "You despise Eddie Ryland, why would you want him around me all day?"

"Not for me," said Samantha. "Nellie."

"Sam as much as I think that yes Nellie does need to get out and have a little more fun, I am not going to turn my reputable law firm into a dating service," Gard replied. "Besides if he interns for me Eddie is going to be too busy to be off gallivanting with Nellie. I am going to load him with work, he can bring me my coffee in the mornings, and my newspaper."

"It was just a thought," said Samantha innocently. "I just thought if Eddie was interning, Nellie could do some of your filing and maybe they would reconnect."

"Reconnect?" Gard asked. "I thought that Eddie had connected with a Miss Helene Fitzgerald from New Orleans, not Miss Nellie O'Malley from New York City."

Samantha felt terrible for Nellie. Samantha had been seeing Eugene regularly for about a month now, and she couldn't believe how much better he was for her than Peyton ever was. Eugene let her ramble about politics all she desired and sometimes he would debate with her if he didn't agree. Samantha loved debating so the debates never bothered her. He always remembered to bring her some little trinket or gift whenever he called, not once had he forgotten to tell her how beautiful she looked, while out with her he treated her with the up most respect and reverence. Eugene made Samantha feel like the finest and most beautiful woman in the world and she loved feeling that way. She was back to her old self going to parties, but always with Eugene at her side.

He encouraged all of her wild ideas whether it was trying to plan a party or a rally for women's suffrage, Eugene was always around helping her and Aunt Cornelia.

However Nellie wasn't seeing callers or going to parties. She threw herself into her studies. Samantha convinced her to write a letter to _Ladies Life Journal_ explaining that Helene Fitzgerald was just a pen name, and sending a proof of who Nellie O'Malley was and her studentship. Nellie wasn't sure if it would work. Writers did have pen names, and in her letter she even explained that she didn't submit the work herself, or else she would have been sure to submit it under her real name. She supposed that Helene Fitzgerald was a rather fine pen name. She just hoped the magazine understood. What if they thought she was lying, and that she wasn't really Helene Fitzgerald? Another strike against her was she was now sending a letter from a different address, not Eddie's house, they could easily think she was lying. She sent off the letter and tried not to think or worry about it anymore. Originally she wasn't going to write the magazine back, not after lying, but Samantha convinced her that she might be able to get away with telling them that she used a pen name, and if you don't ask, you don't get. Nellie hadn't let on to anyone just how much she really wanted the prize money, the story published, the photo. What an achievement! What a great thing to but in a resume, and what a great way to get into freelance writing.

As she slid the letter in the mailbox, she tried to forget about the story, Helene Fitzgerald, and Eddie Ryland. This included spending most of her time reading and studying.

"She sits up in her room and reads constantly," Samantha whined to Eugene one afternoon. "She's going to go blind reading so much."

"No blinder than we will go with all the piano playing that we have been doing," Eugene replied.

Eugene's piano teacher had gotten them a book of some tricky piano transcriptions for one piano and four hands. They practiced everyday on them. Samantha never knew that practicing piano could be so much fun, though it helped to have a handsome man sitting next to her, once in a while their hands would brush against each other.

"She's young, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's sweet. She should be embracing all that!" Samantha ranted as if she were giving a speech at one of Cornelia's suffrage meetings. "One day she's going to realize that she is an old spinster, living all alone with just a deaf dog or a cat or something like that. She will realize that her youth is gone from her, and so is her chance at love."

"She's only seventeen," said Eugene. "Maybe she will meet a handsome lad when she goes off to university."

"She's applying to all female colleges," Samantha replied. "She thinks she will be treated better there, instead of getting secondary treatment because the boys get the best. She was in love Eugene. She was so smitten with Eddie, and I had to go mess everything up. You live with Eddie. Does he ever mention Nellie?"

"Not in a while he hasn't," said Eugene. "I don't bring it up because I know it's a touchy subject. He told me that you are a manipulative cuss."

"I guess I am," Samantha admitted. "But Nellie isn't. Do you think he would be up to give her another chance?"

"I really don't want to go meddling in Eddie's affairs," Eugene replied. "Men don't do that kind of thing. I do know that he hasn't seen any other girls since I've moved out here."

"That's great," said Samantha. "That means he is pinning away for Nellie."

"Or that he is scarred for life," Eugene added.

"It's so terribly tragic yet so romantic," Samantha said dreamily.

Samantha's drama was one of the things that Eugene loved about her.

"Two lovers, yearning for each other, thrown apart due to some silly misunderstanding," she went on.

"Misunderstanding?" Asked Eugene. "Sam you had Eddie completely believing that Nellie was Helene Feddermeyer."

"Fitzgerald," corrected Samantha. "Don't be confusing Eddie even more. Look I have a plain."

"Oh no," Eugene sighed. He could see the wild, vivacious, look in her eyes, like a wolf out on the hunt. She was planning, wheels were turning in her head, Lord only knew what was going on inside of her pretty little head!

"You aren't going to try and set her up with some other boy to make Eddie jealous," said Eugene. "Eddie isn't a jealous type."

"Heavens no!" Said Samantha. "I would never have even comprehended something of that sort. You have a sick mind. I do have a plan though, and I am going to need your help."

"Why would I help you with your little no good plans?" Eugene retorted playfully. Samantha teased back.

"Because I'm irresistible, and sweet," she said.

"And stupid," Eugene said shaking his head.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Nellie I am having a little tea party at the Edelweiss Room this Saturday. Won't you come?" Samantha asked Nellie one dreary, drippy, afternoon in March.

"I don't know Samantha," Nellie replied. "I teach on Saturdays."

"Only until noon," replied Samantha. "We would have tea at three. You love the Edelweiss Room."

"I wash my hair on Saturdays," replied Nellie and she went back to her history textbook that she was reading.

"Wash your hair at one o'clock," grumbled Samantha. "You would be finished in plenty of time to make tea."

"I'll have to think about it," Nellie said distantly as she popped a lemon cookie into her mouth.

Samantha marched over to Nellie and ripped the book away from her.

"Alexander the Great can wait," she demanded. "This is not a life or death question. You are coming to tea, are you not?"

"I don't know," Nellie stammered.

"Nellie you have turned into an old slug. You act like you're an old spinster maid sitting all alone reading. You haven't been to one party or gathering in months!" Samantha cried.

"I have had to study for entrance exams," Nellie said.

"They are over now," said Samantha. "You can have a little fun you know."

Nellie had thought that since she had went to live with Samantha, Gard, and Cornelia that she would never be upset or depressed again. However she had sunk into a rather dark and foul mood. She felt guilty because years ago when she was living with her alcoholic uncle she would have never have thought that her trivial problems that she had now would ever bring her down. Perhaps she was getting too used to the gilded, cushy, life. Once upon a time she would have been upset over going to bed ravishingly hungry, or having Uncle Mike beat the socks out of her for humming too loudly as she made his supper. Now she was depressed over loosing Eddie Ryland, loosing the writing contest prize (that she never even entered herself in) and none of the schools she had applied to had written her back with her results. Of course the schools had until the end of April to give her a letter of acceptance or rejection, but a few of her friends had already gotten letters, some good, some bad. Nellie had gotten nothing. _Ladies Life Journal _also hadn't replied to her, and it was past the March 1st deadline. They probably thought she was a silly fraud.

She had lost the man she loved, but if she had university to look forward too, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. But she as of now had nothing. No Eddie, no school, no freelance writing career. She would be living with Gard and Cornelia and teaching free classes at the settlement house until the day she died. That or Samantha would take her in, and she could be crazy, spinster, Aunt Nellie to Samantha's future children.

For now Nellie was content to wallow in self pity, read her books, go to school, and eat anything sweet.

"You used to be so fun and full of life," Samantha sighed. "I guess I can borrow your pearl drop earrings again. Since you no longer go out I can have them. I think Grandmary has more fun than you do." And Samantha flounced out of the room.

Samantha wasn't the only one who noticed that Nellie was reclusive lately.

"Nellie would you like to go see _As You Like It_ down at the playhouse?" Aunt Cornelia asked. "It would be great for your Shakespeare class."

"I think I will pass," replied Nellie.

"But you love going to plays," Cornelia argued. "It's Shakespeare, you are teaching a class on Shakespeare."

"We aren't covering that play," Nellie moped back. "Besides I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cornelia spat. "You have plenty of gowns to wear."

"Nellie doesn't like to have fun anymore," said Samantha. "Eugene and I will go with you."

_Easy for her to say,_ Nellie thought. _She has Eugene. She eventually got the man that loved her. _

"Come on Nellie," prodded Cornelia. "You'll have a great time."

"No," Nellie shook her head. "I have homework to do, and I should pray. I am behind in praying."

"I pray that Nellie finds some sense," Samantha announced and gave Nellie a disgusted look.

Nellie decided that she was outnumbered. She was even unhappier that Samantha and Cornelia were annoyed with her. She gave in to Samantha's tea party idea.

"Hey Eddie my man," Eugene greeted his roommate. "How's the internship going?"

"It's crazy," Eddie replied. "I just can't wait until I'm a powerful lawyer. Then I can work my intern like a slave and have him bring me my coffee."

"Does Mr. Edwards make you bring him his coffee?" Asked Eugene.

"You bet," replied Eddie looking up from the papers he was studying. "If you can even call it coffee. He has me put so much cream and sugar in it, it's more like sugar cream sludge, then he always requests that I bring him a Danish in the morning as well."

"I guess that's why Mr. Edwards is always in a good mood," Eugene said. "He's always slapping jokes, and all. Too much sugar."

"Must be," Eddie agreed. "I sure wouldn't be in a good mood living in the same house as Samantha. I'd have to gorge out on lard and sugar too."

Eddie had found out that Mr. Edwards the lawyer he was interning for was Samantha's Uncle Gard when he was reading over his contract and saw the name Gardner Edwards. It sounded familiar. He told Eugene that it drove him crazy that he knew the name was familiar, but couldn't quite pin it down just who the name belonged to. Eugene told him, much to Eddie's chagrin.

"He's amazing though," Eddie went on. "Mr. Edwards I mean. He thinks of scenarios and plot holes that I would never catch. Nothing slips past him. He can think of anything to get his clients off. You should here some of the plea bargains he comes up with. He's brilliant."

"That must be where Samantha gets her cunningness," said Eugene. "From her Uncle, always thinking of ways out of things."

"Look I think you are dumb and crazy for going with that woman, but that is your choice, not mine that you have an odd taste in women. But please quit bringing her up," said Eddie.

"You shouldn't hold what she did against Nellie," said Eugene. "I see Nellie when I go over to call on Samantha. She's really a bright and sensational girl."

"Sensational girls don't lie men that they supposedly love," Eddie quipped bitterly. "I didn't even know who she was! Her and Samantha are both sick, just like me mother. The three of them need the asylum."

"Yes Mr. Grouch," said Eugene. "Let's lock away all beautiful women."

"Yes lets!" Eddie ranted.

"You need some cheering up," Eugene remarked ready to take his chance on the plan Samantha had crafted. "Eddie how about this Saturday you take a study break and grab some coffee with me. There is this place called The Edelweiss Room."

"I've been there," Eddie replied. "That place is a madhouse. It's always busy with kids all the time."

"Well I like their apple strudels," Eugene pressed. "You need some brightening."

"No thanks Mr. Sunshine," Eddie said sarcastically.

"But I want to go," Eugene whined. "But I do not want to go alone."

"Ask your psychotic girlfriend to go with you," replied Eddie.

"Samantha is busy," said Eugene. "She is going shopping."

"Heaven forbid we disturb Queen Samantha's shopping," Eddie spat.

"I'll buy," pressed Eugene. "You have been so morose lately. I think you need to take a page from Gard Edwards's book and have some coffee and sugar."

Eddie sighed. Having a cup of coffee and a strudel with Eugene wouldn't harm anything even if he thought the Edelweiss Room had a tendency to be noisy, and if he wanted a noisy atmosphere he would rather go to a bar. He wasn't that busy this weekend, and the Edelweiss Room did have delicious apple strudel.

"Oh all right," Eddie agreed. "Perhaps gorging on lard and sugar is just what I need!"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

"Gard did I get any mail today?" Nellie asked on Saturday as Uncle Gard came through the door holding the mail.

Uncle Gard sifted through the stack of mail he was holding.

"Nothing from any schools Nellie, but you did get something from _Ladies Life Journal. _Doesn't Cornelia already get that?"

Nellie grabbed the envelope and went off into the broom closet in the maid's quarters, shut it the door, and yanked on the string, turning on the light. A letter like this she would need complete privacy to read it.

_Dear Miss O'Malley_

_We would love to credit you as well as publish your submission in our magazine, however since you did not send it in we need the person who actually sent it in to confirm that you actually wrote it. If the submitter could please write us explaining the situation, we will publish your story as the winner in our July issue. The submitter must reply by April 15th, or else we will forfeit your submission as well as your prize._

_Good Luck,_

_Suzanne Daley_

Nellie felt sick. She would have rather had received a letter saying that she had been disqualified right then and there. Instead they dangled a remote second chance like a carrot. She would rather die than ask Eddie Ryland to submit a letter saying that he sent in the story and Helene Fitzgerald was really Nellie O'Malley. He would probably say that her lying served her right, and she shouldn't win. She crumbled up the letter, and threw it away,

Samantha's tea was later that day. She really didn't want to go. She still hadn't heard a word from any schools, she had a rough day teaching, and now she would really look like a fraud to _Ladies Life Journal _because she had no back up on the Helene Fitzgerald fiasco. She rued the day that she had given Eddie that story. She wished she could just shut herself up in her room with her book and a box of chocolates, but Samantha was expecting her.

Samantha had errands to run throughout the day but she said she would meet Nellie at the Edelweiss Room at three. With Samantha not being around, there was no way to tell her that Nellie had changed her mind and did not want to.

At a quarter to three, Nellie put on her coat and hat. She made no attempt to change her dress, or brush her hair that was windblown from walking to and from the settlement house earlier. She didn't care how she looked for Samantha or her dippy friends.

The Edelweiss Room was bustling with people. As soon as Nellie pushed open the door the smell of warm, melted, cinnamon, greeted her nose. At least the food would make her feel better, and she'd get hot chocolate instead of coffee. Chocolate always made her feel better. She looked around. Though the place was busy, Samantha was not yet there. Typical Samantha, always late.

Nellie ordered her food and hot chocolate and found one of the last tables available. She didn't bother pulling up chairs for Samantha's friends. They could do that, when they finally decided to show up.

Eddie pushed open the door to the Edelweiss Room. Eugene had been with him, but had to run home because he had forgotten his wallet. Eddie was going to go with him, but Eugene told him to go on in and order, and he'd be along. It didn't take much convincing. Eddie had had wrestling practice that morning and didn't feel like walking all the way back to their place. Eddie ordered a coffee and the gooiest, messiest, Danish on the morning and went to find a table.

He did a double take. Oh no. Why out of all the people in New York City did Nellie O'Malley have to be here? She hadn't seen him, but he definitely knew that was her, sitting at a table near the window, sipping a warm mug of something, looking all sophisticated in a dark green wool skirt.

Eddie would have left but he already had food ordered, and Eugene was planning on meeting him. Unfortunately, the place was so busy that Eddie was having a hard time finding a table to duck away to. In order to find an empty table he would have to walk right in front of her, right in her line of view. Oh well. He wasn't going to let her wreck things. She was the one who had hurt him, and she was the one who should feel humiliated. He wished he had had a book or something to read, to act like he was distracted. Since he had thought he was gong to be with Eugene he had left all books at home. Keeping his head turned away, Eddie walked right by Nellie to a small table against the wall, and sat with the chair angled away from her.

Nellie looked up from her reverie of hot chocolate. She noticed a huge, solid, lad walk by her. That form was all too familiar to her. Could it be? Or was it just the fact that she was still thinking about the _Ladies Life journal _letter? It couldn't be Eddie!

While he was sitting with his back to her, Nellie could get a better look. It sure was! There weren't too many boys as built and tall as Eddie. He sat slouched in his chair, as if he were trying to keep a low profile.

_He knows that I am here_ thought Nellie. _I have no idea where Samantha is, but I have to get out of here. I can get the strudel to go. _

Nellie got up to go up to the counter and change her order, but in her haste she didn't think that going to the counter went parading right by Eddie Ryland. She did and their eyes met. Nellie gave him a shy, guilty, smile.

Eddie just glared back.

Nellie felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. They didn't have to speak to each other, but they didn't have to glare! Nellie looked away and asked for her strudel to go. She was told it would still be a few minutes, so she went back past Eddie Ryland to her table.

It was completely obvious that they were purposely looking away from each other.

_How dare she think she can smile at me?_ Eddie thought. _Does she think that a few months erased the pain she put me through last summer? I loved her, I was going to marry her, and all I was to her was a game. _

"Sam this is a disaster," Eugene muttered.

Samantha and Eugene were hanging out near the window of the crowded coffee house. They could see Nellie sitting by herself, and they had caught a brief glimpse of Eddie sitting with his back towards her, even if he was just staring at the wall.

"I thought he would go over to her," said Eugene. "I felt that he still felt something for her. I guess he was really hurt."

"She's not going to go speak to him," said Samantha. "We have to do something."

"I think we should stay out of it," Eugene replied.

Nellie heard her name called up at the counter. She dashed up to get her order. She clutched the paper bag in her hands. Just then Samantha burst in.

"I am so sorry that I am late Nellie," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," replied Nellie. "Where were you?"

"I got held up," said Samantha. "I am going to order, go back and sit down. Why hello Eddie." She turned to Eddie Ryland. Eddie's face went red.

"Are you enjoying your internship with my uncle?"

"I have nothing more to say to you or your little servant friend," Eddie spat. Eugene found himself stumbling inside the coffee house as well. There was no stopping a determined Samantha.

"Real big of you Eddie taking cheap shots at my friend," said Samantha.

"Let's go Samantha, please," begged Nellie.

"You're the cheap one," spat Eddie. "Eugene take your wacko girl friend and her servant out of here."

"I have every right to be here," Samantha retorted. "We have ordered food. Plus I know that you are interning for my Uncle Gard. You are his servant!"

"So is Nellie interning on how to become an unreasonable, manipulative, conniving, hussy?" Eddie said coldly.

It hurt him seeing Nellie's small frame standing behind Samantha. Her pretty, angelic, face, looking pained as he taunted her, her clear blue eyes filled with sadness, her radiant strawberry blonde hair all windblown, wisps falling about her face.

"I hate you Eddie," Samantha growled.

"I hate you too Samantha," Eddie replied. "I'm getting out of here, I need a smoke."

"Eddie! Sit down!" Eugene screamed. "Samantha you hush up!" People in the coffee shop had now turned to gawk. Samantha was never good at keeping a low profile.

"I am sick and tired of having to be around the both of you whining and moaning over each other! Sam, you complain to me so much about Eddie that I would think that you love the guy! And Eddie I will not have you saying ill things about my Samantha, and my my hopefully- future wife."

"Oh!" Samantha gasped wide eyed.

"This was so not the way I wanted to go about this," Eugene said turning to Samantha and kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I was going to do it this spring, when they weather was nicer, and take you someplace romantic, but now is as good as ever.

Samantha Parkington I am completely and madly in love with you, and I have been since I laid eyes on you for the first time this summer. Ever since that moment I have lived and breathed for you, and I want to make you the most loved woman in the world. Will you marry me?"

Samantha had tears streaming down here face.

"Of course Eugene, I love you too."

"I haven't gotten you a ring yet," Eugene said feeling stupid, for the whole coffee shop was watching. "I wasn't planning on proposing today. But at least this way I can take you ring shopping with me, and I can get you whatever you pick out."

"That sounds perfect," Samantha beamed and she fell into his arms. The whole shop began applauding.

Eugene and Samantha were both blushing, though Samantha was happily soaking up the attention.

"Eddie," said Eugene. "I want you to be my best man in the wedding."

"And Nellie you will be my maid of honor," Samantha put in quickly.

"So you two better be getting along by then, because I will not have you two squabbling at my wedding," said Eugene.

Eddie and Nellie were both so surprised by Eugene's marriage proposal that having to be in the bridal party together didn't register. Nellie had figured since Eugene would be graduating in the spring he would propose sometime that spring, but she sure wasn't expecting it at that moment.

"Sam I am so happy for you!" Nellie jumped up to hug her and Eugene.

"I couldn't have done it without you Nellie," Eugene told her.

"Congratulations," Eddie said. "I still think you are crazy Eugene," he gave Samantha an annoyed glance. "I am going to give you two lovebirds a little privacy." Eddie got up from the table, threw on his coat. Nellie also felt awkward, and that Eugene and Samantha should have some time alone.

"I'm leaving too," she mumbled.

She headed out the door, with Eddie behind her. Unfortunately home was the same way for both of them. Eddie immediately fumbled for a cigarette as soon as he got out the door.

"Samantha and Eugene are a sweet couple," Nellie said trying to ease some tension.

"He is much too good for her. She will only hurt him, he has spent most of his life getting hurt," Eddie ranted.

"Samantha loves him," Nellie said softly. "She really does, and I would know."

"Oh yes that's right," Eddie said as he took a long drag. "Samantha loves to tell everything to her little servant friend."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think I could have one?" Nellie asked.

"What?"

"A smoke."

"You don't know how to smoke,"

"I don't think it is rocket science," replied Nellie.

Eddie sighed, reached into his pocket and pulled out his little silver box of cigarettes. He gave her one.

"I suppose you are going to ask for a light too?" He grumbled.

"Yes please," said Nellie. She bravely put the cigarette in her mouth. It soothed her Father's nerves, it seemed to soothe Eddie, so perhaps it would help her.

Eddie lit the cigarette, only to have Nellie immediately start coughing. She took the cigarette out of her mouth. Eddie began laughing as Nellie hacked and gargled.

"How do you smoke that stuff?" She coughed.

"You get used to it," he replied and intercepted her cigarette. "I'll take that so you don't waste it. Smokes aren't free."

Nellie's throat burned as she still hacked and coughed.

"You can have it," she grumbled. "Look we need to be civil to each other for Samantha and Eugene. We are going to have to see each other from time to time."

"I can't seem to get crazy women out of my life," said Eddie.

"I will call a truce with you on one condition," said Nellie.

"I'm not going to kiss you or do none of that," Eddie quipped. "No more."

"Good," Nellie said. "That wasn't what I was going to ask. "I want you please write _Ladies Life Journal _and tell them that Helene Fitzgerald is just a pen name, and that Nellie O'Malley is my real name, and that you submitted my story to them without my permission so they can publish it."

"They are really going to publish that thing?" Eddie asked.

"I guess," replied Nellie. "But only if you write to them, since I didn't submit the story myself, and my name is different from the one submitted with the story."

"That's what you get for playing your stupid games," Eddie shrugged. He threw his cigarette butt into a snow pile. "I'm not sending anything in."

Nellie watched as he took off down the street, wishing it would be the last time she would have to see him, but she knew it was not.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

June, 1913

Samantha's wedding was more than just a union of her and Eugene. Her wedding was to be a lavish extravaganza that would rival the wedding of Edith and Peyton. Edith was getting married at her family's home in Mount Bedford, with a reception at the Royal Bedford. For that reason Samantha demanded that her wedding took place in New York City in one of the old churches with a reception at The York Club. New York City was a lot more stylish than sleepy Mount Bedford, and anyone with money could have a reception at the Royal Bedford. To have your reception at The York Club you not only had to have money but you also had to have connections, and Uncle Gard was connected.

"How many of us are there in all?" Asked Maude who was one of Samantha's bridesmaids. The bridesmaids had come down to New York City for a fitting.

"Ten," Samantha replied. She really only had eight that she cared about, but she found out that Edith was having nine bridesmaids so Samantha had to find two other girls, even if she didn't care for them all that much. The lucky eight were Maude, Ida Dean, Cornelia's twin sisters Agnes and Agatha, Bridgette, Jenny, and Cornelia's twelve-year-old sister Alice. Nellie was to be maid of honor. Ruth Adams, and Helen Whitney were the two filler girls.

"Holy smokes," Maude replied. "Does Eugene even have that many friends to be groomsmen?"

"Well I know he asked Eddie to be his best man, and his other roommate Charlie will stand, and Peyton, and I think a few other boys from Rochester," replied Samantha. They had just entered the bridal shop. Samantha immediately began examining a gorgeous choker of pearls.

"Well judging by the looks of Peyton and Eugene I guess that means that Rochester boys are handsome," sighed Maude. "Please Samantha! Please pair me up with one of the handsomer groomsmen!"

"Eugene's roommate Charlie is cute," Samantha replied. "He's got fabulous blonde curls."

"Blonde curls wasted on a boy!" Maude sighed. "So where are these dresses you are going to make us wear? I hope they aren't hideous."

"Are you kidding?" Agnes laughed. "Samantha is crazy, but she does have a chic sense of style. I can't wait to see the gowns that you chose."

"Anything will be better than that god-awful purple frilly thing that Cornelia had us wear at her wedding," Agatha put in. "You remember that wretched dress Sam?"

"The material of it was quite glorious," Samantha answered. "It was lilac purple taffeta, but it had so much lace and glop on it that the lace hung off of it like melted icing on a cake. It was pretty awful. Fortunately you girls don't have to worry about wearing anything hideous, because this is what you will wear!"

With a flourish she grabbed a soft peach gown off the rack to show to her girls. Samantha had decided that her wedding colors would be peach and light green. No color complimented a woman like peach.

The gown was light and floaty, with short cap sleeves, and made from creamy peach silk and chiffon. It had an empire waist with a band of ivory and light green flowers embroidered on it.

The girls squealed with delight.

"Do I dare touch it?" Ida asked. "Sam this dress is amazing. I can't even imagine wearing such a stunning gown. With my luck I will trip or spill something on it."

"No you won't," Samantha replied. "This is for my wedding, and my wedding will be perfect."

"I don't know about it," said Agatha. "It's a beautiful dress but I don't know about that peach color with my red hair."

"Peach looks good on any skin tone and any hair color," explained Samantha. "Nellie's dress is just like these except the embroidery on hers is a little more elaborate since she is the maid of honor."

"Where is Nellie anyway?" Asked Ida.

"Taking a placement exam," answered Samantha as she eyed a pair of slippers. "She got accepted to Saint Anne's Women's College to study to become a teacher. She doesn't start classes until September but they require a placement exam that they do early in the summer. She's already fitted her gown though, "

"I can't believe they make them take a placement exam on a glorious June day such as this," Maude sighed. "She's all cooped up, stooped over some desk taking a test."

"I hate tests," Helen Whitney put in.

"We will just have to get Miss Nellie extra tipsy at Sam's wedding so the girl has some fun," said Agatha.

Samantha laughed. At Samantha's eighteenth birthday party just that past May Agnes and Agatha had come to stay for a few days to celebrate and help Samantha with anything wedding oriented. The crazy untraditional red headed curly-top twins had managed to get Nellie pretty tipsy with some fine currant wine they had brought for Cornelia, even though Nellie got to have more of it than Aunt Cornelia ever had.

"She will need all the champagne that she can get because she doesn't know that she not only has to recess down the aisle on Eddie's arm because he's the best man, but she also has to pose next to him in the wedding photographs, sit next to him at the wedding dinner, and have a dance with him at the reception," Samantha said.

"Let's all have a moment of silence for Nellie," announced Agnes. The girls were silent for a minute.

"Why isn't Peyton being Eugene's best man?" Maude asked as she took her gown from the sales clerk to be fitted. "Didn't they grow up together?"

"He and Peyton kind of had a falling out," Samantha explained. "I'm glad because Peyton was always belittling him, he was no friend."

"And the fact that he's marrying Edith Edelton probably has something to do with it too," Helen put in.

This is why Helen and Ruth were pointless as far as bridesmaids. They were also being maids in Edith's wedding as well.

"You don't have to invite her to the wedding do you?" Asked Maude.

"Afraid so," replied Samantha as she tried on a hat. "I really didn't want to but Cornelia is making me. She said it is only right since her and Peyton are engaged, and the Denardo family will be there because of Eugene. But Eugene and I are invited to Edith's wedding as well. But mine will be the best wedding. Wait until you see the cake I've picked out. It's going to have seven layers, each filled with a different filling."

"What kind of fillings?" Asked Ida.

"Nellie chose most of them. She took a big interest in the food so I let her handle most of it. After all I have been so busy with the guest list, the flowers, and my gown. The music is going to be glorious as well. Uncle Gard has hired a full dance orchestra for the reception, and for the ceremony I will have a brass quintet, and a string quartet. For the prelude and for the music during the dinner we are going to have a harp. My flowers are being imported. I found these soft peach roses at the florist but they are coming from Mexico."

"That sounds so elegant Samantha," Agnes gushed. "I don't think that Queen Victoria herself had a nicer wedding."

"Edith's wedding will be pretty grand," Ruth said.

"Oh hush Ruth it will not," said Ida.

"Even though it is in Mount Bedford the Royal Bedford is still a lovely and romantic place to have a wedding, and they will get a carriage ride through Mount Bedford with white horses."

"Big deal," said Maude. "We've all been in a carriage through Mount Bedford. Wow you get to go by Miss Crampton's Academy, Scholfield's Toy Store, the bakery, and Lessing's School for Boys."

"Her gown is all imported silk and was completely hand made," Ruth went on.

"Ruth just be quiet and try on your dress before I stuff it on you," replied Agatha as she threw Ruth her dress and led the parade of girls to the fitting rooms.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

"Mr. Ryland are you going to take Miss O'Malley's arm?" Reverend Sanders asked. It was the day before Samantha's wedding and everybody was at the rehearsal. Eddie and Nellie had been avoiding glances for the entire rehearsal, but now they had to recess down the aisle arm in arm, except only Eddie refused to take Nellie's arm and they started to shuffle down the aisle side by side totally oblivious to each other.

"She is not going to bite you," the Reverend laughed.

"Nellie used to be Samantha's servant," Edith Edelton announced from the pew she was sitting in. "He is probably afraid that he will catch her dust mites. Perhaps Samantha has started a new trend of having servant girls as maid-of-honors."

"Peyton," Samantha exclaimed. "I am not going to have your fiancée ruining my wedding!"

"She isn't hurting anything," Peyton replied.

"Just tell her to keep her mouth shut," Samantha ordered. "Remember that I have to attend your wedding in a month."

The issue over inviting Edith to the wedding had been of great controversy between Samantha and Grandmary. Since Peyton Denardo was a close friend to Eugene even if their relationship at the moment was strained, he was still standing up for him in the wedding. Peyton would be invited no matter what.

"Why do I have to invite Edith Edelton as well?" Samantha had argued. "It's my wedding and I do not want her there."

"Edith is engaged to Mr. Denardo," Grandmary had told her. "Since they are engaged it is only polite to include her. Since Eugene will be invited to Peyton and Edith's wedding you as Eugene's wife will be invited as well."

Samantha had protested this but even Aunt Cornelia had told her that there was no way around it, Edith would have to be invited, but she certainly did not have to be a bridesmaid. However, Edith did make herself rather annoying and had attended the rehearsal because Peyton was in it.

Eddie sighed and without giving Nellie a glance, limply took her arm. Having Eddie touch her gave her goose bumps all the way down her neck, back, and to her toes. That strong grip of his had once made her feel safe, now she felt awkward and nervous, almost sick to her stomach. It would be worse tomorrow. Tomorrow not only would she have to recess down the aisle with Eddie but she would have to pose for a picture with him, eat with him, and have a dance with him. It all came with him being the best man, and her maid of honor. Plus tomorrow instead of a nearly empty church, the church would be filled with 300 guests. Between Gard's connections, Grandmary's friends, the extremely wealthy Denardos, and Admiral's navy friends, Samantha and Eugene's wedding was to be the social event of the year, a grand meeting of many influential people.

Edith Edelton and Peyton Denardo would have a challenge at their hands trying to top Samantha's wedding. Between Samantha, Nellie, Grandmary, and Aunt Cornelia, every detail had been perfected right down to the kind of lace that trimmed the wedding programs. Even their planned honeymoon would be difficult to top. Samantha and Eugene had decided on renting an apartment in Paris for a month. Both Samantha and Eugene enjoyed Parisian art and culture. They would be free to attend concerts of the music that they loved, without having to be teased by anyone. They would return back to the States in time for Peyton and Edith's wedding.

Samantha's gown was lovely. She chose to wear her mother's veil, but she wanted her very own dress and the dress was fantastic. It was timeless, and handmade from silk, and had a long train that Nellie had had to spend hours learning how to bustle up for her sister come the reception.

At the end of the ceremony Eddie like a consummate gentleman took Nellie's arm to recess down the aisle. He didn't look at her, or speak to her, but he held her arm more firmly than he had at the rehearsal. He towered over her, and Nellie felt so small, physically as well as emotionally.

At the reception it came time for Nellie to propose a toast to the wedding couple. Nellie stood up holding her glass of champagne high.

"Eugene, Samantha, I wish you all the best. I am so happy for the both of you. Eugene, last summer when you would give me those little presents and notes to give to Samantha I wanted to do anything in my power to make sure you ended up with her. I have seen Samantha with many boys, but no one ever shown her the love that you show, I can tell by the way that you look at her. Also I have never, ever, seen Samantha so happy and so in love as she is with you. I would also like to thank Eddie Ryland." Nellie gave Eddie a quick glance. Eddie who had been drowning Nellie's speech out suddenly did perk up.

"If it weren't for the Ryland family I never would have met Samantha, and we never would have had our beautiful friendship. I thank you."

Everyone applauded as Nellie sat down, relieved that her speech in front of high society was over. Now it was Eddie's turn. Eddie stood up and his booming, burly, voice he said.

"Eugene. You are like a brother to me, you really are. At first I thought you had gone cuckoo marrying Samantha Parkington, but I can see how happy she makes you, and how she loves you, you love her, and that is a beautiful thing. Though Eugene and I have only known each other for one year we have already been through many highs and lows together. I wish the both of you well. Samantha, Nellie, I thank you two because without you Eugene and I would never have started our friendship that night at the Independence Ball."

Having to sit at the bridal party table together was awkward for Eddie and Nellie. They avoided speaking directly to each other.

"Pass the rolls," Eddie barked.

Nellie did nothing.

"Pass the rolls," Eddie said again.

"I think you should ask Nellie instead of order her," Bridgette said.

Eddie glared at her. Nellie glared back and then hatefully took a roll from the basket and thrust it at Eddie.

The most uncomfortable moment yet for them was to come at their dance. First Samantha and Eugene shared a dance, and then Samantha danced half a dance with Gard, and half with the Admiral. Then it was time for the best man and maid-of-honor to have a dance. Any other time Nellie would have enjoyed a dance with Eddie, her shortness next to his tall beefy frame. Eddie was supposed to be like a big teddy bear, instead he was a grizzly bear, and she was ashamed to have to face him like this. They danced stiffly, Eddie making it very clear in his lead that this was just business, and they were not mutal friends. Nellie began to focus on the cake. When would they cut the cake? The cake would be fabulous.

"Now just because we made that smoltzy speech about being thankful for each other when we gave the toasts doesn't mean that I am fine with how you and Samantha treated me last summer," Eddie finally said to her as they mechanically waltzed together. "If Samantha didn't make Eugene so happy I would declare her a spoiled, despicable, unfeeling woman."

"Eddie it was just a joke," Nellie said. "Like when you put the salt in her birthday ice cream."

"I almost married you," Eddie retorted hotly. "I almost put a ring, a ring that I chose very carefully and put a lot of thought and research into on your finger! I didn't take our love or that commitment I was about to make to you as a joke."

Nellie had no comment. He was absolutely right. Nellie was extremely relieved when the waltz ended. She downed a whole flute of champagne.

After an hour later Nellie had had her fill of waltzing and talk of weddings and romance. She danced with Gard, The Admiral, and some cousin of Cornelia's named Arthur. She stayed around just so she could have her piece of that elaborate wedding cake that she had painstakingly chose, and then left the ballroom to have a seat on the little fainting couch that was in the foyer. It was heavenly to be away from the noise of music and laughter. She had already been asked by seven people when she was going to have her wedding. The combination of food, champagne, and sugar had actually made her feel sleepy, sleep would be good tonight.

Eddie on his way back from the men's room walked by her. He had also had his share food and drink.

He nodded.

"Eddie I have to speak with you," Nellie said without thought. She grabbed his coattail.

"I don't trust you," he stammered.

"Eddie please," said Nellie. "Just listen to me this once. If I had introduced myself to you as Nellie O'Malley that day that you met me in the lilac bush, do you think for a minute you would have pursued getting to know me? I don't think you would have for a moment. I would have had that servant girl stigma attached to me, no matter how finely dressed I was. Perhaps I had to pretend to be someone else so you could get to know the real me."

"I suppose you are right," Eddie admitted. "But you could have told me before I tried to purpose to you. You had plenty of opportunity to explain yourself."

"I really did try to at the Independence Ball," said Nellie. "But we had that spectacle with Samantha and Edith, I never could get you alone. I miss you Eddie. I really do."

"I wrote that Ladies Journal of yours about your pen name and story," Eddie said changing the subject. "They said they would publish it in the September issue, and pay you then."

Nellie's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Eddie.

"Why did you decide to send it?" She asked.

"Would you have rather that I didn't?" Snapped Eddie and he sunk down next to her on the couch.

"No," said Nellie.

They sat in silence.

"Eugene speaks highly of you," Eddie finally said.

"I like Eugene very much," replied Nellie. "He truly loves and respects Samantha."

"He's crazy," said Eddie.

"So am I," said Nellie.

"You got that right. We all are crazy. The whole lot of us."

"How is your mother?" Asked Nellie.

"Crazy too," said Eddie. "She had been invited to the wedding but she couldn't come. She's not in the mind to."

"I'm sorry," said Nellie. "I lived with a crazy uncle."

"I best get going," Eddie said. He got up and began to walk away, but then he turned around, ran to Nellie, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Look I don't care who you are, Nellie or Helene, or hoo-ha. I have been miserable ever since I stopped seeing you. I see Eugene so happy with Samantha and I know what that kind of happiness is like. I want it back, I want to be back with you."

"Eddie that sounds wonderful," Nellie said not sure if perhaps she was hallucinating due to too much champagne and sugar.

Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box.

"Nellie O'Malley, shall we try this again?" He asked. "Would you marry me?"

Nellie nodded and slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"I can't believe you still kept it," she said as she admired the Claddagh ring on her finger.

"Of course I did," said Eddie. "Actually I gave it to Eugene to keep for a while, and then while we were dressing for the wedding the weasel slipped it into my pocket. I felt it was there right before the ceremony. I don't know why he put it in my pocket."

"Because Eugene could tell that you still loved me," Nellie replied. "And I am very happy that he did. I love you Eddie."

"I love you too Nellie. I am the luckiest man alive. You are not only the woman that I love but my best friend as well. I know I have quite a bit of schooling to go through before I get my law degree, and I understand that you are going to school as well."

"Yes," replied Nellie. "But it is in New York City."

"Well then perhaps we could get married next summer, and we could still go to school. Or if you want to wait until we finish, it is really up to you. I don't mind you going to school or becoming a teacher. It is one of the things I love about you."

"I think a wedding next summer sounds grand to me," laughed Nellie. "Let's announce our engagement tomorrow. I don't want to step on Samantha and Eugene's day."

"Perfect my love," said Eddie. "Want to go back in there and dance?"

"Very much so," Nellie replied. Eddie took Nellie's hand and gently helped her off of the couch. He took her arm, the right way, the way it was always meant to be.

"I guess Samantha Pig Face Parkington well O'Reilly, actually did something right when she concocted her little scheme to get the both of us together."

THE END


End file.
